Fall Play
by Daidouji Tomoyo
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER - WARNING: requires a HIGH DOSE of INSULIN INJECTION to read this chapter. That's all I gotta say. Thanks for reading "Fall Play," and stay tuned for my third upcoming CCS fic! ^_^;
1. Tomoyo Daidouji's Romeo and Juliet

Fall Play - yet ANOTHER Sakura and Syaoran Fanfic 

FALL PLAY  
by Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
DISCLAIMER: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
CHAPTER 1: Tomoyo Daidouji's "Romeo and Juliet"  
  
"UGH..... KERO-CHAN, I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!!"  
  
"You know, Sakura-chan, at this rate, you will never get up on time... you're just impossible, you know that?"  
  
Hi everybody! Kinomoto Sakura here. I'm a 10-year-old fourth grader attending Tomoeda Elementary School... P.E. is my game but Math is not my thing! During daytime, I'm just your average kid--- nighttime, I play my second life as a Card Captor! My mission, should I wish to accept it (actually I did not have a choice on this one since I was the one who opened the book in the first place), is to capture all the missing Clow Cards and restore them to the mysterious yet magical Clow Book--- or disaster will befall this world (well, that's what Kero-chan told me when we first met). I live in your average house with my dad, archeology college professor/researcher Kinomoto Fujitaka, my nasty brother 17-year-old high schooler Kinomoto Touya, and of course, the wonderful, powerful, not to mention totall cute Guardian of the Clow--- Cerberus!! (But you can call him Kero-chan, even if he never liked the cute name!)  
  
Today is another normal school day morning (yeah right) for me, getting up with the alarm clock busted again (well, I do think my alarm clock is busted...) and Kero-chan, as usual, did not even bother wake me up even (although he always insisted that he always does.... yeah, sure thing...). I dashed through the restroom to wash my face, gargle, brush my teeth, and fix my hair and through my closet to slip in to my school uniform. Looking at my clock, I only had fifteen minutes left before the school bell rings and the gates close. I slipped in to my shoes, grabbed my schoolbag and my pair of rollerblades and I was on my way down the stairs...  
  
To a surprise my dad was already waiting right at the last step along with my lunch box on his hand. Thank goodness he knew that I was going to be rushing again. "Good morning, kiddo!"  
  
"Oh boy! Thanks Dad!" I cheered happily as I grabbed the lunch box from him. I dashed again to the dining table to grab a piece of roll. And as usual, relaxing at the breakfast table was the nasty guy that I just mentioned earlier.  
  
"On the rush again, eh little monster...?"  
  
"Don't even GO THERE!" I glared right at Touya as I gulped through the whole glass of orange juice that my dad just poured for me and grabbed a roll from the bread basket right in front of Touya. There was not enough time for me to argue again with my brother so I dashed my way to the shoe closet and put on my favorite rollerblades. "Okay Dad, I'm goin'..."  
  
"Don't forget my hug, sweetheart!" I jumped right in to my father's loving arms and held him tightly. I decided to relax a bit in my father's protective arms and smiled widely. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Dad!" I looked up to him as he patted me on my head. Meanwhile Touya was also on his way out from behind.  
  
"I'm outta here too, Dad... I'll see you later."  
  
"You two take care of yourselves now--- don't get yourselves in to trouble!"  
  
"We won't, Dad!"  
  
Touya and I waved goodbye in unison as I dashed right away along with Touya on his bike. It used to be that I had to skate my way through while trying to race along with him but this time, I decided to hitch behind him by grabbing the seat and letting me skate in relaxation as the bike's wheels turn round and round. We stopped on the way as we met up with Touya's best friend (and my old crush), Tsukishiro Yukito. I found myself feeling all floaty again right when I took my first glimpse on him, but not as much floaty as I feel floaty around... um, well... you didn't hear that... just ignore that part. Heh.  
  
"Just in time, you two," I heard Yuki-san's voice with a wave.  
  
"Hi there Yuki-san!!" I waved happily as I clinged on to the seat with my other hand.  
  
"Yo," Touya just gave him a little wave. "Ready?"  
  
"Hey there Sakura-chan... on the rush again, I see?" Yuki-san chuckled, looking right straight at me.  
  
I sighed happily, feeling myself red all over: "Heh... um..." I shyly scratched my head, trying to find the right words to say. "Well.... umm.... you should get used to it by now, Yuki-san!"  
  
Yuki-san took his seat on the bike as Touya pedaled along on the way to school. Again, I clinged my grip on to the seat and let my skates glide along the road. I figured that it was much faster this way, since Touya was strong enough to pedal through the streets at a heavy load and at the perfect speed anyway. "You look a little spunky today, Sakura-chan! Care to tell us what's up today?"  
  
I giggled a bit. "Well... um... yesterday our class was chosen by our school to produce and perform our annual school fall play--- and Tomoyo-chan was chosen as the director!"  
  
"Fall play, eh," I heard Touya replied from my little story. "I remember those... I used to work as a cast director... I wanted to play the lead guy but I literally sucked at memorizing lines... but either way, it's fun..."  
  
"I... um... I'm not very good at the stage myself... heh..." I blushed a bit, chuckling nervously. "So... I think I'll just do backstage work... I know it'll upset Tomoyo-chan, since she always wanted me to be the leading girl of our upcoming play, you know?"  
  
"What kind of play are you guys doing?" Yuki-san asked. He looked really excited just by the way he reacted on his perfect, handsome smiling face.  
  
"I don't know yet, but Tomoyo-chan's going to be choosing the play for us," I replied. "It'd better be a good one though..."  
  
"That's too bad that you're not going to audition for a role, Sakura-chan," Yuki-san continued on. "You even have the face and the look for it." Right away I blushed crimson red.  
  
"Of course, our mom was the center of attraction.... runs in the family," I heard Touya spoke of our mother with such pride in his voice. Just in case that I forgot to mention, my mother died when I was only three. I never really met her well but Dad always talked about her. Every day Dad would always put up a new and different pic of Mom at the living room. Mom used to work a model when she was younger so we had tons of pictures of her from posters to magazines to calendars... you name it, we got it. Tomoyo-chan's mom, Daidouji Sonomi, said once to me that I looked a lot like Mom (who was also Tomoyo-chan's mom's cousin and best friend, by the way). I guess you could say that our mothers' relationship with each other is almost exactly the same as mine and Tomoyo-chan's friendship. Like mother, like daughter, I guess.  
  
"Aw, come on Sakura-chan... why don't you give auditioning a try...?" Yuki-san continued to encourage me.  
  
"But Yuki-san, I don't want to be the center of attraction again... you know how Tomoyo-chan is... even if I didn't have to audition she'd still pick me as the leading role anyway... heh..." I felt a sweatdrop falling from the side of my face, trying to hide my embarrassment with one of my one-million-yen smiles. "I... I mean... being behind the scenes would be a nice change, you know?  
  
"Ah well..." Yuki-san sighed with a little grin on his face. "I tried... but it's up to you, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Besides," Touya interrupted in between, "if they're going to have some Shakespeare as their play this little monster here would choke on stage between her lines anyway...." Okay, that's not very funny, Touya-niichan... I thought to myself. I decided to speed up a bit ahead using my rollerblades and glared right at the nasty brother.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT BACK OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT AGAIN, TOUYA-NIICHAN!!"  
  
Touya just smirked right at me: "You don't even know what I'm talking about, squirt..." Well, he did kind of had a point... Shakespeare, huh? I've never heard of it. Must be high school stuff. Shakespeare sounded English too... maybe I should ask Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun when I get to school. He is from England, after all.  
  
"Whatever, okay?" I turned my head away from him, trying to control myself before I go crazy and injure my brother and accidentally injuring Yuki-san in the process.  
  
Finally, the gates of Tomoeda Elementary was appearing closer to my direction. This was the time for me to split from the two guys. "Awrighty, this is my stop! Thanks for the hitch ride, guys!"  
  
Yuki-san waved goodbye at me: "Have fun in school now, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"AND STAY AWAY FROM THAT LITTLE PUNK BRAT TOO, YA LITTLE MONSTER!" I heard Touya yelled right behind me. The "little punk brat" that he was talking about was Li Syaoran, the silent, sometimes self-absorbed Chinese kid from Hong Kong who sits behind me in class. I wished sometimes that Syaoran and Touya would get along one of these days. I admit that he did try to attack and hurt me when we first met when I refused to give up the Clow Cards I collected to him when he asked for them. But now he gradually changed. Now he is my partner and ally at capturing the missing Clow Cards and trying to stop the "evil" that will befall if we failed to capture all of the cards.  
  
"Go away already, Oniichan!" I stuck my tongue at my brother as I entered the Tomoeda Elementary gates, still rolling along with my rollerblade. I swear, Touya really needs to try and get used to having Syaoran hanging around with me instead of the "little punk brat" that he used to know in the beginning.  
  
Ah... Li Syaoran-kun... Remember earlier when I introduced you to Yuki-san and that I mentioned that he was my former crush? Let's just say that my secret love interest slowly shifted from Yuki-san to the "little punk brat". Everytime I hear or think of Syaoran's name I felt myself completely all floaty, way more floaty than the way when I see Yuki-san, to be honest. Sometimes Tomoyo-chan would tease me that I "floated all the way to Cloud Nine" everytime I see Syaoran. I heard that "Cloud Nine" expression from Rika-chan once. I still have no idea what it meant, since Tomoyo and all the other girls were enjoying themselves teasing me too much about it. It was bad enough that they tease me because I freak out a lot whenever I hear horror stories about ghosts and other spooky stuff like the ones Naoko-chan always tells quite often.  
  
While imagining myself seeing Syaoran smiling right towards me my eyes suddenly woke up to reality and saw him right at the distance. I grinned happily and rushed my rollerblades towards his direction, calling his name at the same time: "SYAORAN-KUUUUUN!!"  
  
I noticed Syaoran turning his head, but seemed a little unsure as to where the voice was coming from. I decided to give him a big wave and called out his name again: "SYAORAN-KUUUUN!! OVER HERE!!!"  
  
I remembered that one day during one of our card capturing missions that Syaoran and I got stuck in the elevator one time. We were trying to get up to the building to find the card but the elevator got stuck in the middle of the building. I remember myself being so scared and horrified because I thought that we would never get out safely, but Syaoran was there next to me, trying to keep me calm. He was so nice and so sweet that time that I could not even imagine seeing him being this nice to me ever. Then without our awareness the door opened and found myself falling down from the height. Syaoran panicked when I fell and called out my first name for the very first time. Luckily I had my wand and called forth The Fly to save myself from falling... then I flew up back to the elevator to meet with Syaoran. For the first time ever that he called me by my first name, Sakura, rather than the usual "Kinomoto" that he always referred me to since the beginning. And right then, we embraced each other in comfort... then he said that I can call him by his first name, Syaoran, if I would let him call me Sakura.  
  
Everybody else in school still called him by his last name, Li (or Li-kun, depending on who it is), but I was the only one throughout the whole school who can call him Syaoran. I felt like I was the luckiest girl ever, even way much luckier than his fiancee, Li Meiling! Oi.... Li Meiling... I'll tell you more about her later.  
  
My heart jumped in excitement right when Syaoran finally found where the voice was coming from. I kept on waving at him happily as I noticed Syaoran standing still, waiting for me to reach him. "SYAORAN-KUUUN! WAIT UP!!"  
  
Syaoran smirked a bit, then all of a sudden, turned into a worried, shocked look. Eh? What's wrong, Syaoran-kun...?  
  
"Sakura! Look out! Watch were you're---" Before I even realized what he was trying to say I found myself tumbling all over the place after I found the stopper of my right rollerblade tripped on the first step of the stairs towards the building...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" I shrieked as I tumbled all over the stairs and landed right back at the floor beneath the building stairs. "Ouch..." I opened my eyes and clearly saw all the other kids staring in different faces right at me. I slowly got up as I noticed Syaoran bending down right next to me, taking my hand and helping me get up from the ground.  
  
"Clumsy as usual, eh, Sakura?" Syaoran glinted a little smile on his face as I wiped off the dirt off of my hair and my school uniform at the same time. I looked up at him and sighed happily. He had the most wonderful, beautiful pair of amber eyes I have ever seen. He did not have to fix his hair and put on a little cologne just for a girl to be attracted to him. I can see why Meiling was so attached to this boy.  
  
"Eheh.... heh..... um..." I giggled in embarrassment, trying to hide the blushing on my face. "You know me way too well, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He looked at me with such worry on his face. This look of his completely made my heart flutter even more towards heaven. How adorably cute he looked. I just wished that we were more than what we are to each other now sometimes (which probably explains my floaty feelings around him, but I'm still not quite sure if it was what I thought it would be...), but since we were only in fourth grade, I did not know if he already reached to the stage where girls and boys suddenly find themselves attracted to each other rather than the old style of "boys versus girls" thing back in kindergarten till now. Syaoran was way too mature at his age, actually, and did not really know how to have fun like your average 10-year-old kid, so I thought that he would know how it feels to love a special person. But, knowing that this boy was already engaged, I knew in my mind that there was no way that any other girl would ever win his heart.  
  
I finally stood up and looked right at him with a smile: "I'm okay, Syaoran-kun. Thanks a lot." I noticed that he was still holding my right hand. I could not help myself but look right at his eyes, not even noticing that I even squeezed his hand holding mine a little bit. I found myself blushing even more and there was a hint of redness coming on his cheeks as well. He even looked more adorable everytime he would always blush.  
  
I wished that this little moment of silence would last forever. Unfortunately, like all things, this moment had to end--- "AAAAH!! KAAAAWAAAAIII!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!"  
  
"HOE?!" I shrieked right when I heard that familiar awed voice that I always knew forever. Darn it, Tomoyo-chan... why'd you have to come at this time...? Right away I noticed Syaoran immediately dropping my hand and slowly backed away from me, also blushing at the same time. "Tomoyo-chan?!"  
  
I turned my head and there she was, right at our right side. Tomoyo-chan had her favorite video camera in front of her face again--- all this time, she was taping Syaoran and me having this little moment. "The world has GOT to see this!! You guys just looked so sweet together!"  
  
I hushed at Tomoyo-chan, feeling a little nervous because the whole school was passing by us and there was a possibility that we may get overheard by some random kids. That was how rumors can be spread. "Tomoyo-chan, not too loud!"  
  
"Uhh..." I heard Syaoran joining in our little conversation, "I gotta go... I forgot that I had to check something out at the library... meet you in class..." I noticed his face was still blushing, and as usual, he dashed off without saying bye.  
  
"Syaoran...... kun......?" I murmured his name, looking a little curious. Tomoyo-chan finally turned her camera off and stood right next to me with a little disappointed look. "Tomoyo-chan...?"  
  
Tomoyo-chan shook her head. "That Li-kun... he'll never get it..."  
  
"Hoe...? Get what?" What was Tomoyo-chan talking about...?  
  
"Oh! Hee hee... um... nothing..." Tomoyo blushed and giggled at the same time. I looked at her with a suspicious eye then decided to ignore it. "Um, anyway Sakura-chan, glad to see you're on time!"  
  
"I know," I smirked happily. "I hitched a ride with Touya-niichan, so I got here pretty early!"  
  
"Atta girl, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo-chan cheered happily. "Oh I can't wait till after school... we're going to have our first fall play meeting today! We're gonna start talking about what play we're gonna do and who's gonna be in it, both on stage and off stage! Sakura-chan, I've even got the perfect outfit for you too---"  
  
Right away, I interrupted her, giving her the sad news. "Um... Tomoyo-chan... I want to work with you--- backstage."  
  
"Eh?" Tomoyo-chan blinked in confusion and turned to me. "Sakura-chan, what are you talking about? You're going to play the lead female character---"  
  
"No no no!" I shrieked, laughing at the same time. "Um... please, Tomoyo-chan...? For a change I don't want to be the center of attraction...? Please...? Besides, I'm not very good at acting and memorizing lines, so... " I sighed deeply and lowered my eyes. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan... I don't want to upset you, but..."  
  
Tomoyo stood silent, then quickly, she patted me on my shoulder with a smile on her face: "Aww, I see what you mean, Sakura-chan. Hey, that's okay! I mean, I've got all the videos of you as a Card Captor, so you're always going to be the star of my handy camera, you know that! I don't see why not, you know?"  
  
"A-are you sure you're okay by this...?" I asked her again, just to be sure that I did not hurt her feelings.  
  
"Of course, Sakura-chan! You can help me out with helping the actors out with their lines, you know?" Tomoyo-chan smiled. "And maybe you can help me make the costumes and set up the props too! It'd be so much fun, trust me!"  
  
I gave her a big smile and hugged her at the same time: "Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan! You're the best!"  
  
"That's what friends are for, you know that, Sakura-chan." We both held each other's hands tightly as if it was a "best friend" handshake. "Come on, we'd better get to class!"  
  
"Yeah!" I removed my rollerblades and dashed together right inside the school building. We waved and said hello to all the other kids we knew until we reached the entrance of our classroom. Up ahead we took a glimpse at a kid leaning next to the door with the suave look on his face. He had dark hair, deep blue eyes, and very clear pair of glasses. I noticed Tomoyo's eyes filled with admiration and stars right when she saw him.  
  
"Uh... Tomoyo-chan...?" I wondered, feeling another sweatdrop falling on the side of my head.  
  
"Ah! Just the person that I wanted to see!" Tomoyo blushed a little with a smile on her face and skipped ahead of me towards the kid next to the door. "Hiiragizawa-kun!!"  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa, another one of our three foreign exchange students in our class this year (Syaoran and Meiling are the other two) from England who charmed practically everyone in school including the teachers but at the same time he looked pretty much mysterious behind that dashing smile of his. He was a true gentleman, lots of girls go crazy with his gesture, and for some reason, Syaoran gets a little suspicious everytime he sees me with Eriol and starts hanging out with us. I know that Eriol had no type of affection towards me and I also don't have any myself towards him either. We were just being good friends.  
  
"Ah!" Eriol gasped when he took a glimpse of the two of us heading our way towards his direction. "It is the East... and Daidouji Tomoyo is the sun!"  
  
Tomoyo-chan just giggled after she heard Eriol made that little gesture. Being a naive, curious girl that I am, I absolutely had no idea what he meant by that. Must be a British thing. "Hiiragizawa-kun! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Eriol stood up from his leaning and gave his usual smile towards Tomoyo-chan. "Well, now that you have found me, Miss Daidouji, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Um... Hiiragizawa-kun...?" I finally reached them, giving Eriol a little wave of hello. Tomoyo continued to murmur towards him: "D-do y-you... know anything about... Shakespeare...?"  
  
There's that word again - Shakespeare. That name that Touya mentioned earlier today. What the heck is it, I thought. Or... who is that? "What is a Shakespeare, by the way?" I blinked in confusion.  
  
Eriol just laughed at me and turned his eyes towards Tomoyo: "Shakespeare...? Daidouji, are you trying to tell me that you would like to have a Shakesperean play as our fall play for this year?"  
  
"My mother talked to me about it... and she even let me borrow her copy of the script too. It had such beautiful language, even if I had trouble trying to figure out what they all meant... it's such beautiful poetry!" Tomoyo blushed and leaned against the wall next to Eriol. "I would love to have it as our fall play!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Daidouji..." Eriol chuckled nervously. "Shakespeare is a little too advanced for a fourth grade play... you do know that there are... well..."  
  
"That's why I came to you, Hiiragizawa-kun! I thought you could probably help me with making some changes with the play, you know? And maybe make the words easier for all our actors to memorize and act them out with such character, you know? And besides, I think Romeo and Juliet is the most romantic story I have ever heard!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan....? A romantic play...?" I blinked, as I giggled nervously. "Whew... thank God that I don't NEED to be in it... I'd probably freak out at something like that... heh... heh..."  
  
"You? Not in the play...?" Eriol spoke with a low tone. "Oh, that's a darn shame, Kinomoto... nevertheless, it's your choice!"  
  
"Thanks, Hiiragizawa-kun..." I smiled nervously, feeling another sweatdrop falling from the side of my head. "But it's okay, I'm still gonna help out too, you know, but I'm gonna help Tomoyo-chan out on running this whole play... and I get to coach actors too on how to do their part! I can't wait!"  
  
"Now that's good news then," Eriol replied, smiling again.  
  
"Anyway, back to the play," Tomoyo went back to the subject. "So Hiiragizawa-kun, what do you think? I came to you for this, since I figured that you're from England and stuff and you know how---"  
  
"Understandable, Daidouji," Eriol nodded humbly with his usual smile. "So... Romeo and Juliet, huh? Well then, I'll try the best of my knowledge of that play to help you with the final script. I do think that we'll all be taking a break today from all our classes just to plan out this fall play. That's what I heard from Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei and all the other teachers earlier today. What perfect opportunity indeed!"  
  
Whew.... no Math... thank goodness! I smiled thinking about this day. Then suddenly, I frowned... What?! No P.E. and music? Darn it...  
  
"Hey, we'd better get to class now!" Tomoyo-chan cheered happily. "Let's get started with the script! I brought the original script here, thanks to my mom! Come on Sakura-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Right away, she took both mine's and Eriol's wrist and excitedly dragged us inside the classroom.  
  
"H-hey, Tomoyo-chan... wait up!" I shrieked in shock, getting myself dragged in the classroom.  
  
"My my," Eriol chuckled along, "aren't we on a perky mood today, Daidouji?"  
  
Tomoyo-chan just giggled. We sat at our seats and waved hello to all the other kids in class. When I took my seat I noticed that Syaoran and Meiling had not arrived here yet. I wonder what was taking them so long. Normally they would usually be early... earlier than I am in fact. Where are those two, anyway....?   
  
To be continued...  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- http://kinomoto.nu! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf - http://kinomoto.nu/cblw 


	2. Sakura, Syaoran, and Shakespeare

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
I'm not getting any reviews for any of my poor sappy fics .... are my stories that boring...? ;_;  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 2: Sakura, Syaoran, and Shakespeare  
**  
Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei arrived at the classroom early. Not all of the kids were here yet, but both teachers were eager to get started with working on the play. Tomoyo-chan met up with the teachers and had their little meeting about what play that Tomoyo chose and what kind of changes that they need to make the play simpler and easier for our actors without removing any important scenes in the play. Luckily that Eriol was around, knowing that he did have knowledge on these Shakespeare plays. _Romeo and Juliet_, no doubt. I heard from some other kids that Mizuki-sensei was an English Literature major when she was in college, so I was sure that Mizuki-sensei can be another big help for Tomoyo and Eriol to rewrite the whole script.  
  
Meanwhile Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, and Yamazaki-kun arrived with the usual smiles on their faces. I guess word has spread out already throughout the class about what kind of play that Tomoyo chose for us to play. They waved and greeted at me, as I gave them the same gesture. I went up to their area so I can talk to them a bit. "Ne, Sakura-chan," Rika blushed a bit on her cheeks. "Tomoyo-chan sure has an exclusive taste in plays, doesn't she?"  
  
"She's rich, no doubt," Naoko-chan smirked. "I heard that rich kids were even taught the most advanced, _classy _stuff at a young age. Shakespeare is high school stuff--- not to mention completely British stuff too!"  
  
"Hey, if that's the case, Naoko-chan," Chiharu-chan blinked in wonder, "does that mean that Hiiragizawa-kun and the two Lis know about Shakespeare, since they're rich?"  
  
"Well, obviously Hiiragizawa-kun 'cuz he's rich AND British," Naoko giggled. "I'm sure Li-kun knows about it too! Dunno about Meiling tho'."  
  
"Hey," Yamazaki pointed out his finger with his usual "I know it all" look on his face. "Did you know that back in the old days---"  
  
"Oh no, don't even start, Yamazaki-kun..." Chiharu frowned. I started giggling along with Naoko and Rika.  
  
"--- that in England, when they performed Shakespeare plays on stage---"  
  
"Yamazaki-kun, cut it!" Chiharu continued to interrupt the biggest fibber in school.  
  
"--- that all the cast members were all MEN?!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY, YAMAZAKI-KUN!" Chiharu displayed an angry look on her face. Obviously he was lying, I thought, until someone else had to join in our little conversation.  
  
"I am afraid that I would have to agree with Yamazaki-kun, Mihara-san." We all turned our faces and glanced at the smiling Eriol.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun...?" Chiharu blinked in confusion. "You actually AGREE with him? All the Shakespeare plays back then were an ALL-MALE cast? Don't you think that's---"  
  
"No, it's true," Eriol nodded with a serious look. "I see that Yamazaki-kun knows a bit of British history and culture, eh?"  
  
"Ahahahahahaha..." Yamazaki suddenly bursted out laughing. Amazing, I thought. I never knew that only men were allowed to be in the cast back then in England. I hope they did not have to do all that romantic stuff... _Wait a minute.... they did... what the heck is Romeo and Juliet then... oh man..._  
  
"Daidouji-san sure has her heart set on _Romeo and Juliet_," Eriol continued with his usual grin. "She really does want to make this work. I believe she deserves all this... so let's all do our best to make it happen."  
  
"Hai!!" I cheered happily. "I just love sweet, happy romantic stories!!" I blushed a bit, thinking of other things that related to it--- _true love, sweet kisses, togetherness, youth, Syaoran-kun... errr... scratch the last one..._  
  
Eriol gulped and scratched his head a bit. "Uhh... I'm afraid it is a romantic tragedy... Kinomoto-san..."  
  
"What?!" I blinked in surprise and frowned. "Why?!"  
  
"That's what makes the play so famous, Kinomoto-san. Shakespeare has a huge variety of themes in his plays, but _Romeo and Juliet _is the most famous of all plays that he had written. He was a true master of stage literature."  
  
"Oh, foo..." I frowned in disappointment. Was he trying to tell me that the lovers die in the end or what...? I just hate sad endings...  
  
"Ah well," I sighed with a smile on my face. "At least I'm not gonna be in it this time... heh heh!"  
  
"Aw, you're missing it big time, Sakura-chan!" Rika sighed. "What did Tomoyo-chan say? We all know that she's expecting YOU to play the female lead!"  
  
"Aw, it's okay, you guys, I'm still gonna be rootin' for ya! I'm gonna be working backstage with Tomoyo-chan, and she's okay with it! At least I'm still part of the play in someway, right?"  
  
"A pity, really, Kinomoto," Eriol sighed deeply. "I wonder how the handsome, amber-eyed prince would react when he hears that his precious cherry blossom will not portray Juliet at this play...?"  
  
I blushed deep red right away when Eriol mentioned those words "handsome, amber-eyed prince." I already knew who he was talking about. "Stop that, Hiiragizawa-kun...!!" I heard the other four kids were giggling and snickering behind my back.  
  
"Oh, speaking of Li-kun," Yamazaki interrupted, "here he is--- and Meiling's with him too!"  
  
"As usual..." the other three girls murmured with their low tones. I turned my head and gave the couple a wave.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!!! OVER HERE!!!" I called out for Syaoran and Meiling. Meiling saw a glimpse of us, smirked a bit, and immediately hooked her arms around Syaoran's and dragged him along with her as they both headed their way towards us. "Hey, what took you guys so long...?"  
  
"Syaoran and I were taking care of some business," Meiling smirked a little, "and why are you asking about it, Kinomoto?"  
  
"Err... uhh... um..." I gave a huge grin just to hide my embarrassment. Then I noticed Syaoran shifting his head a little bit from behind Meiling to take a good glimpse of me. I felt myself completely blushing again and grinned once more: "H... h... hoe...?"  
  
I noticed Syaoran's soft, gentle lips move, trying to form the words: _Hi, Sakura-chan... _I blushed a bit and just gave him a huge grin.  
  
"What's this about _Romeo and Juliet_?" Meiling joined in the conversation. "Oh I do so love that romantic story! Shakespeare knows what true romance is all about, doesn't he...?" _Why does everyone here knows this Shakespeare thing except for me? _I frowned when I heard Meiling mention her little knowledge about the play. "In fact, back in Hong Kong, Syaoran and I were even privately tutored by our country's best scholars at home while we were both on training, and we had to learn and memorize the whole poetic script of _Romeo and Juliet _itself!"  
  
"I still don't see why we HAD to learn it..." I heard Syaoran murmur with a little dissatisfaction on his tone. "It's not like it was part of our training anyway..."  
  
"It was your mother's idea, Syaoran!" Meiling insisted with a little smirk on her face. "Anyhow... my favorite scene was the famous balcony scene.... oh how I fell myself into a blissful dream when Syaoran had to recite the whole intro to that scene..."  
  
"Wow, really?!" I exclaimed with surprise and glanced at Syaoran, who looked completely reluctant at this whole play discussion thing. "Syaoran-kun, that's SO COOL!!" Of course, I absolutely had no idea what I was talking about in the first place. I just had to say something just to prove to Meiling that I knew some of this Shakespeare stuff too.  
  
"Whatever..." was all Syaoran would reply.  
  
Later, Tomoyo-chan joined us with a huge smile on her face. "IT'S OFFICIAL, EVERYONE! _ROMEO AND JULIET _IS THE ONE!!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!" Meiling shrieked happily as she threw her arms around my best friend: "DAIDOUJI, I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"Oh I can't wait to start with this play, Tomoyo-chan!!" Chiharu-chan joined in the cheering.  
  
"Well then, congratulations, Daidouji-san," Eriol gave a small smile at Tomoyo-chan. "I do so know that Mizuki-sensei is an avid fan of Shakespeare, while Terada-sensei here is very fond of the story. Ah, thank heavens for my cultural background... I do feel so proud myself..."  
  
"Terada-sensei said that it's better if we simplify the dialogue a bit instead of translating it in Japanese," Tomoyo explained to Eriol. "Mizuki-sensei said that she will do the translation, but that's only for the audience to follow along. We will have to do this play as it should be--- in old English. It'd sound really weird if it was in Japanese anyway, even both teachers think it wouldn't be original if we had to translate it, plus it's going to take a long time to get this whole thing translated because of its rich poetry, you know? I mean this copy that my mom bought isn't even in Japanese..." I took a look at the few pages of Tomoyo's mother's script. _Hoe... this whole script thing isn't even in English ITSELF! In fact... I can't even understand one single word of this... well, maybe a few but what is "anon," "thy," "thou," "thee," "perchance," "wherefore," and all these other weird English words mean...? I've never even heard of those words ever used in those American movies that my family and I sometimes watch on video..._  
  
"Ack.... I don't even know what these words mean..." I frowned and glanced at Tomoyo. "I'd probably die on stage if I were performing this play right now..."  
  
"Now that's gonna be hard, Tomoyo-chan," Chiharu frowned and crossed her arms, thinking. "We all know that not all of us get good grades in English class, you know that."  
  
"I'll take care of the mini-English session with the actors if necessary, Mihara-san," Eriol smiled at Chiharu. "It shouldn't be too hard, once Daidouji and myself do all the simplification of the original script."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" I asked Tomoyo. "So you and Hiiragizawa-kun here are gonna do the script... what about the rest of us?" Before we continued on with our little conversation, we saw Terada-sensei standing up from his seat while Mizuki-sensei remained sitting behind the teacher's desk.  
  
"Alright everyone, back to your seats!" Terada-sensei announced. Meiling dragged the reluctant Syaoran along with her to their seats, while Tomoyo and I happily sat at our desks, as we all stood straight, ready to listen to what Terada-sensei was going to say. "As you all know, our class was chosen by the school to do this year's annual Tomoeda Fall Play Performance, right? Starting today until the end of the week, we were given by the principal the whole week off from your usual schooling to work on the fall play performance. We all voted last week to have Miss Tomoyo Daidouji as our director of the play, and earlier today, Miss Daidouji already chose what our fall play is going to be." He turned his eyes towards Tomoyo-chan and continued: "Please, do the honors of announcing our fall play, Miss Daidouji."  
  
We all applauded as I cheered along for Tomoyo-chan. She stood up from her desk and stood up in front of the class. "_Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu! _Last weekend with the help of my mother, we found the most perfect play ever written in the history of... um..." Tomoyo lost some of her words as all the other kids started giggling. "... well anyway, we're gonna be doing _Romeo and Juliet _by the great English playwright, William Shakespeare! It is a story of two young star-crossed lovers who fell in love with each other deeply despite of their family clans pitted against each other in rivalry and in war. _Romeo and Juliet _is the most famous play in all of the plays that Shakespeare has ever written, and..."  
  
I suddenly found myself drifting away from reality once more. _Two young "star-crossed" lovers...? _My mind suddenly found itself in bliss again, and right at the distance of nothingness, I could see the glimpse of Syaoran, smiling at me. _Syaoran-kun... as Romeo...? Darn it... now I'm going to regret this... I told Tomoyo-chan that I wouldn't participate on stage... now who's going to play Juliet...?  
  
_"... Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun and myself will be working on our own version of the play. I already made some copies here about the characters of the play with some famous lines attached along with it too, so you guys can get the feel on how the characters are and who they should be in the play. Everyone can audition for the part, we're gonna hold auditions later today after school at the school auditorium. If you guys need some help, we've got Kinomoto Sakura-chan over there..." Tomoyo pointed her finger right at me, as I waved to everyone with a smile on my face, "... who's going to be working backstage this time assisting the actors on how they should play their part!" She passed out the copies of the lines to us as she finally concluded: "... Okay, don't be nervous now, the play isn't in two weeks, so we've got PLENTY OF TIME to rehearse! So... let's all have fun and make this play the best ever!! _Totemo doumo arigatou gozaimasu!_"  
  
"YAAAAY!!!" We all cheered and applauded as Tomoyo went back to her seat.  
  
"Now kids, if you all have any questions, just let Mizuki-sensei or myself know, okay?" Terada-sensei added another announcement. "Alright then, break up and let's get started!"  
  
Finally, first day of preparation for the fall play officially started. I looked through the packet that Tomoyo passed out to us, just so I can be more familiar with this story. So, _Romeo and Juliet _is a love story, eh? Just like last year's play, _Sleeping Beauty_... but that was a fairy tale. This one is Shakespeare. Wow indeed. Now I can finally show off to Touya when I get home tonight that I DO know what Shakespeare is after all.  
  
I turned my head to see Syaoran-kun looking bored and smug as usual. I noticed Meiling talking to Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika about the play while Yamazaki-kun was talking to some other boys in our class. I blushed a bit, knowing the fact that Syaoran and I are alone in our seats now. I gave him a huge grin and spoke: "You don't look so good, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"I'm not gonna crossdress EVER again..." Syaoran replied with a little glare on his eyes. I knew what he was talking about. Our version of _Sleeping Beauty _was a cross-gender-type of play, meaning that the boys will have to play the female roles while the girls get to play the male roles. Syaoran played the sleeping princess and I played Syaoran's Prince Charming... a little strange, don't you think? I actually had fun being the prince... and Syaoran looked so cute in that dress. I blushed and giggled softly to myself, thinking about that memory.  
  
"Not on this one, Syaoran-kun," I replied with glee. "Hey, speaking of that, I wanna hear you recite that whole intro line thing that Meiling was talking about last night.. that is, if you still remember..."  
  
"That boring stuff?" Syaoran replied with a direct tone. "Do you really want to hear it? You might fall asleep, knowing that you wouldn't understand a single word of it. Besides, it's a boring line... when I first started to learn that line I often fell asleep myself trying to memorize that stuff."  
  
I giggled a bit and crossed my arms, looking at him with a little uncertainty on my expression: "Hey, I'm a dummy in Shakespeare, Syaoran-kun... teach me... _onegai shimasu_...?"  
  
"Alright then... but I warned you... you might end up falling asleep in the end..." Syaoran gave a little hint of smile on his face. I just love it when he smiles... it made him look a lot more attractive. He cleared his throat and recited in a soft, gentle voice--- so soft that no one else in class by me can hear it:  
  
_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks...?  
  
_I leaned my elbow along with my head against the near edge of Syaoran's desk as I continued to listen with my usual smiles...  
  
_It is the east... and Juliet is the sun!  
  
_Ohh... so that's where Eriol got that line earlier this morning when he saw us! _(*FLASHBACK* ".. it is the east.... and Daidouji Tomoyo is the sun!" - Eriol Hiiragizawa)  
  
Arise, fair sun and kill the envious moon  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid since she is envious,  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off...  
  
Syaoran-kun... _I found my voice inside me sighing in pure love and bliss as I listened to Syaoran-kun's lovely voice, reciting this whole line. _I don't know what the heck you were saying but... oh Syaoran-kun... you sound so... well... how your voice and your words flutter my heart..._  
  
_It is my lady, O it is my love!  
O that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?  
Her eye discourses, I will answer it.  
I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks...  
  
_Without being aware I used both my elbows and rested my whole chin against both fists, looking at Syaoran reciting this Romeo line. I expressed my best smile as I blissfully relaxed, listening to his poetic, wonderful voice. The whole line sounded so romantic, even if I still had no idea what they all mean. Right at a glimpse I noticed his deep amber eyes looking through my dull emerald ones. I gasped softly silently when I caught his eyes with mine. He continued to recite:  
  
_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
  
_I found myself closing my eyes and took his voice and these wonderful words through my mind and through my heart. Oh how wonderful he sounded. He would definitely become an utmost PERFECT Romeo for the play. _Syaoran-kun... speak some more... I really do wish you were describing me... now that would be a dream come true...  
  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
  
_I sighed softly, draining every single word, every single note of his voice. I found myself completely addicted to his poetic prose that I dropped my other arm and opened my fist on the arm resting on to his desk. Gently, I leaned my cheek against that open palm while remaining my eyes closed, still being enchanted by his poetic words of love. Maybe Shakespeare plays are "plays of love" after all. Maybe this is what Shakespeare is all about...  
  
Maybe Shakespeare wrote this play to bring two hopeful people together in love... if ONLY that I decided to let Tomoyo cast me as the female lead in this play (Juliet, I guess...?), maybe she would have cast Syaoran in this play too... UGH, why does the world have to be so unfair...  
  
_Keep reciting, Syaoran-kun... I want to hear your voice again... _I found myself blushing deeply, even with my eyes closed...  
  
_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand...  
  
_I gasped with surprise to hear Syaoran say that. Was that part of the Romeo line or was he talking about me now...? My left cheek was already leaning against the open palm of my hand and... oh my goodness... he IS talking about me now!!  
  
_O that I were a glove upon that hand...  
  
_Glove...? Maybe he was talking about my hand on my cheek... _Syaoran-kun... please... don't stop... you... are such a dream come true...  
  
... That I might touch that cheek!  
  
_All of a sudden, silence stood still. Syaoran stopped reciting his Romeo line. Why did he stop, I thought. I was just beginning to enjoy his voice too.. it's like his poetic voice is a sweet lullaby to my ears. Anybody who was anybody would definitely would want him to be Romeo in our play. I certainly would want him to be Romeo... he would be just so perfect! The problem now is that Tomoyo had to look for a perfect Juliet. Someone who would so connect with Romeo... someone who would be such a good match to Syaoran... I wish Syaoran did not have to be Romeo because there was not any other person I can think of other than Meiling (not that I'm saying that Meiling is not good) who would be a good match to him. Sometimes I even considered myself to be the perfect match to Syaoran, but then again, we both live in two different worlds (and I don't mean him from Hong Kong and me from Japan either). I'm just an average kid living in a standard home, he is going to be the future leader of the mysterious yet powerfully popular Li Clan who lives in a huge palace mansion with a lot of servants, a domineering mother and four older sisters, under intense training in magic and self-defense by the clan elders, and most of all, ENGAGED to his cousin, Li Meiling! With all those differences, there was no way that Syaoran and I would be a good match at all. The only thing in common that we have is that we are both involved in the mysticism of the Clow Cards--- the one that I was chosen by Kero-chan to collect and return the cards to the Clow Book so that Syaoran can retrieve that book and return it back to Hong Kong where the book belonged to.  
  
Oh well, I guess I can just continue on dreaming... but the best part of Syaoran and me was that he and I have become close friends now. We were not on a heated rivalry as we once were when we first met. I was chosen to collect the cards because I accidentally opened the Clow Book, his mission was to take the book and the cards away from me so he can return back to his home and safely return the book to his family. But now, the mission did not seem to be this way anymore. The Clow Book and the Clow Cards are now mine and Syaoran decided to stay with me as my ally, my partner... my best friend (other than Tomoyo-chan, of course). Ah well...  
  
Even if Syaoran became silent my mind was still playing that whole Romeo line through my head slowly again. I felt like I was floating in Heaven everytime I recited that whole line to me. Syaoran recited it as if he was speaking to me. Why was I feeling this way anyway? I mean, it was just a line in a famous play... too bad those words belonged to Shakespeare... I would die a happy girl if those words were Syaoran's and those words were speaking to me. _Ay, me...  
  
_"Sakura..." _Hoe!! He spoke my name!!_ My heart suddenly leaped and weeped in joy. In my little heaven I saw him standing from the distance. He was looking right towards me with a sweet smile on his face. I found myself standing still, returning the smile at the same time. He slowly approached me and extended his arm to me. I reached my arm to him and placed my hand on to his. I blushed heavily as he looked deeply through my eyes. I felt his hand gently holding mine as he slowly pulled me closer to him. I just glanced at him with pure bliss when I found him getting closer towards me. Knowing what was going to happen next, I closed my eyes and waited for this magical moment to begin...  
  
"HEY!!" From out of nowhere, a loud snap was heard as I shook in shock by the sound of that snap. I immediately opened my eyes and found myself back in my homeroom class in Tomoeda Elementary. And right in front of me was Syaoran with his fingers formed into a snap. He must have snapped his fingers to wake me up from my Dream World.  
  
"Hoe?!" I gasped and blushed in embarrassment and placed my hands on my blushing cheeks. "Wha... wha... what happened here?!"  
  
"I knew it," Syaoran smirked a little at me. "You fell asleep."  
  
"ACK!!" I covered my face so Syaoran would not see me looking like a moron. "_Gomen ne... _Syaoran-kun... but I just can't help it..."  
  
"I warned you earlier, Sakura," Syaoran leaned against his seat. "I told you this whole line would make you fall asleep... look at what just happened to you..."  
  
"Hey, spare the 'I told you so' line, Syoaran-kun!" I replied, sticking my tongue at the same time. I giggled for a few seconds while Syaoran just shook his head at me. Then, I changed the subject: "That was beautiful, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"How can you say that when you just fell asleep?" I blushed immediately, trying not to blurt out my true feelings as to why I ended up falling asleep.  
  
"I loved the way you recited it, Syaoran-kun..." I immediately covered my mouth after realizing what I just said. _Baka ne, Sakura.. totemo baka da yo!! (Stupid, Sakura... you're a real moron!!)  
  
_"Really, Sakura...?" Right away I noticed Syaoran blushing slightly after I gave him that "accidental" commentary. I nodded humbly and gave him my usual grin. "Thanks..."  
  
"You know what, Syaoran-kun, you should be Romeo!" I cheered happily. I felt comfortable finally telling him what I thought of his version of the line. Still the whole thing did not make sense to me, but who cares, it sounded really romantic. I wonder if that "hand on her cheek" line was also part of that Romeo line... either that or he was teasing me or something.  
  
Syaoran suddenly turned sour when he heard that: "No way..."  
  
"Aww... but why not? You'd make such a perfect Romeo!" I pouted sadly when Syaoran turned his head away.  
  
"Heck no... I'm not gonna spend the whole rehearsal days kissing some girl I don't like..." Hoe?! There were kissing scenes in _Romeo and Juliet _too?  
  
"Kissing... scenes...?" I blinked in curiosity. Syaoran nodded with a frown on his face. "Hoe..."  
  
"There's lots of them... I mean, come on, _Romeo and Juliet _is a romance play, remember? OF COURSE THERE ARE KISSING SCENES IN THERE!!"  
  
"Hoe..." was all I can say to him, trying to find the right words. "Um... um... I know! We'll just make Tomoyo and Eriol cut the kissing scenes stuff and cut to the next scene, you know?? I mean, the audience is gonna know that they're lovers anyway, right?"  
  
"It's not that easy, Sakura," Syaoran gave me another warning reply. "Shakespeare is very deep at these things... all the necessary stuff should be there... kissing, especially..." Even I can't imagine Syaoran kissing some other girl on stage... it was already weird enough that I had to kiss him to wake him up in _Sleeping Beauty_, but that was just one scene... but lots of them in _Romeo and Juliet_? We're even too young getting into stuff like this in the first place... were they expecting us to grow up this fast? Hoe... "Anyway, Sakura, since you already told Tomoyo that you're not interested in being in this play, then I should work backstage too! I'm not getting involved in all of that..."  
  
"Me neither!" I gave Syaoran the thumbs-up. "Wanna work with me in helping out the actors?"  
  
"Sure," Syaoran grinned a bit as we both gave each other the thumbs-up. Then from the distance, Tomoyo was approaching right at us.  
  
"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled happily as she waves hello to Syoaran: "Hi, Li-kun!"  
  
Syoaran returned the wave as I answered: "What's up, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun said that he's just gonna do the script by himself, so I just let him do that. I need your help in casting actors now..."  
  
"I thought that's going to be after school!"  
  
"I know, Sakura-chan, that's why we have to get ready!" Tomoyo turned her head towards Syaoran: "So Li-kun, I heard from Meiling that you're---"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran just rolled his eyes. "But I'm not gonna be in this play... I'm just gonna work backstage with Kinomoto here..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him: "We'll see about that." She winked at him as she dragged me out of my seat. "Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go somewhere else quiet..."  
  
"Hoe...?" I blinked in confusion as I glanced at Syaoran. He just shrugged and crossed his arms as I gently waved at him. "I'll be back later, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Uhh.. I'm gonna be hanging out with Yamazaki for now if you're looking for me, Sakura," Syaoran replied as we exchange our goodbyes to each other.  
  
  
Later at an empty corner Tomoyo and I have been jotting down possible names of our classmates who would be perfect for the part. Tomoyo did most of the work though, since I was busy reading the basic plot of the play, since I felt like I was the only moron in class who did not know what _Romeo and Juliet _was about. Throughout my reading Syaoran was in my mind again. Oh how he would be so perfect being Romeo, but then again, he didn't want to be in it because of all the kissing scenes and stuff in that play. _Syaoran-kun, if a quick peck on the lips was nothing in Sleeping Beauty, you can survive this too!  
  
_"AH!! I'M DONE!!" Tomoyo gasped happily and closed her notebook with a grin on her face.  
  
"The casting?!" I wondered.  
  
"Yep! I won't announce it till later after school at the meeting!"  
  
"Wai!!" I cheered happily. "We're ready then!!"  
  
"So, you now know how to help out with the actors' lines and movement, right?" I nodded happily. "Good! Now we're in business! All we gotta do is wait until Hiiragizawa-kun's done with the final script!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't pay attention--- who's gonna be who in the cast?" Tomoyo hid the notebook away from me and shook her head while smiling.  
  
"It's a surprise, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"I HOPE you didn't put MY name in there, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Relax, I kept my word about you not being in the play, Sakura-chan, so don't worry, you're not in it. You're gonna have to wait until after school."  
  
I stood there and kept silent, as I returned the smile. After school meeting, she said. She was going to reveal who are the potential people to play whatever part in the play, she said. Now this, I have to wait and see. You can bet your bottom yen that she wrote my name in that notebook. I knew Tomoyo-chan very well. When it comes to things like this, I was always placed in the lead of all her stories on video. And now that her cast list may involve my name, she might even involve Syaoran's name in there too, since he was like a boy equivalent of me to her. My main concern now is for me to not be involved in the casting and Syaoran winning the role as Romeo.  
  
That Romeo line that he just recited still ran through my mind. Even though the whole line was still like a secret code to me, hearing Syaoran saying that line completely captured me. I just wished to the stage gods and Shakespeare's ghost to make my hope come true for now and make Li Syaoran portray the young lover Romeo Montague in our upcoming play.  
  
And now, the mystery question just came to me-- Who is going to be Juliet...?  
  
_To be continued..._  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	3. Dramatis Personae

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
I'm not getting any reviews for any of my poor sappy fics .... are my stories that boring...? ;_;  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 3: Dramatis Personae  
**  
By the end of the last period in class, Eriol finally completed the whole newly-written "Tomoeda Elementary" version of the _Romeo and Juliet _script--- edited, proofreaded, and all. He even had Tomoyo type it on Terada-sensei's laptop, printed it out, and even made copies at the school library so everyone can have one. I noticed Eriol and Mizuki-sensei having some strange eye contact at each other while they were talking about the script. Mizuki-sensei said that once Eriol was finished rewriting the whole script to a much simpler form for us that she will take the original that he wrote and have it translated in Japanese. We all truly needed the translation, but as much as I'm concerned, _Romeo and Juliet _sounded so better in its true original form... well, that is, Syaoran's recital earlier with me completely convinced me that the ORIGINAL is always the best.  
  
I still could not stop thinking about Syaoran earlier. I thought that throughout the whole day today that my face was as red as a tomato everytime Syaoran was right so close to me. But at the same time I was talking to all our other classmates about the roles, since I read the whole summary of what the story was about and even the profile of each character. To me I think both Romeo and Juliet were completely in love with love... they kinda reminded me of myself a long time ago when I had a crush on my brother Touya's best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito-san. Anyway, back to Syaoran. He was talking to Meiling right now, with Meiling still with her usual Syaoran-clinging. I always thought they always looked so cute together first and foremost in the beginning but now it was not as strong as it was before. Whenever Meiling was around Syaoran at the time I tend to stay away from them. I never really liked Meiling yelling at me or picking on me everytime she saw me talking to her future husband. I still feel icky everytime I think of the fact that they're engaged... I mean, it's really not normal for two 10-year-old kids to be engaged right away, you know? I tried to avoid the both of them as much as I can--- unless of course if Syaoran voluntarily started talking to me (which he usually does anyway) or Meiling started to pick on me again as usual.  
  
Tomoyo had been really busy talking to everyone regarding the play and how it should be. She already organized a "prop group" - the people who were going to make the props and the setting for our school stage and a "costumes and makeup" group. I'm part of the "actors' coaching group"... actually, I'm the ONLY one in that group... so far. I already told Tomoyo so many times that Syaoran would be helping me out with the actor coaching but Tomoyo always said to me several times: "Oh, I have a way much better role for Li-kun, Sakura-chan!" Even so, I knew deep in my heart that I wanted Syaoran to be Romeo in our play.  
  
Now I truly regret for deciding not to be part of the play. If I had known better what _Romeo and Juliet _was about then I would have agreed to it. If only I knew how beautiful the words were in that play I would have auditioned as Tomoyo wanted me to and play Juliet. But I had to keep my word. I did not want to be always the center of attraction. Have someone else be the star at this one time.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and it was time for the whole class to meet at the school auditorium for the casting/audition meeting. The whole class including Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were so excited with _Romeo and Juliet_. This was completely brand-new to us-- well, to me, actually -- and we were actually going to get through this play! I walked along with Tomoyo as usual, along with Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko behind us. I felt so lively and fresh outside the field, sniffing the fresh, clean air of nature. Tomoyo was completely concentrated on the new script that Eriol wrote, while I overheard some chatter going on behind me.  
  
"I'm going to be the brave, arrogrant Mercutio!!" Naoko cheered happily and started to pose as a medeival swordsman. She even imitated a scoundrel when she recited one of the lines: "_Consort? What, dost thou make us minstrels? And thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords! Here's my fiddlestick..._" Naoko started moving her hand imitating that she was holding a sword, as she continued on, "_... Here's that shall make you dance. Zounds, consort!_" We all giggled and applauded at Naoko's mini-performance. I guess I just learned now that Naoko's obsessed with something else other than her obsession with ghosts and poltergeists and horror movies.  
  
"Hey, that was pretty good, Naoko-chan!" Tomoyo giggled. "You'd make a really good Mercutio!"  
  
"You know what Tomoyo, I'm really disappointed in you..." Naoko smirked a bit.  
  
"Eh? Why's that?"  
  
"Because I wanted a Halloween-themed play instead of this mushy tragic romance stuff..." Naoko playfully pouted. I shrieked right away towards Naoko just to keep her from continuing on with her ghostly/supernatural/spooky obsession.  
  
"NO! ROMANCE IS GOOD! ROMANCE IS GOOD!" I yelled, feeling cowardly as usual. This is one thing I really hate about myself--- I am a total coward--- towards ghosts and other spooks... and I hate thunder and I hate the dark too...  
  
"You are such a baby, Kinomoto," I heard Meiling spoke while she had her arms around Syaoran's right arm.  
  
"Meiling, please don't start..." I heard Syaoran murmured softly towards his girlfriend. Cousin, fiancee, whatever... girlfriend...  
  
"Hoe..." I gulped nervously after seeing the couple ready to argue again. I decided to humor the both of them to avoid any problems: "... I'd rather be laughed at than be scared off of my pants..."  
  
"I'd rather have you safe than being in deep danger, Sakura..." Syaoran's expression turned seriously towards me. I was startled and just stood there looking like a nervous moron towards him.  
  
"H... h... hoe...?" was all that I can say to what he just said. He sounded so concerned, yet sweet at the same time... even if he just said that out of random... it still was sweet.  
  
"Well well, aren't we all become natural Romeos, my cute sweet descendant," Eriol joined in with a little wink towards Syaoran.  
  
"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Syaoran glared at Eriol like he usually did everytime he saw him.  
  
"My my, temper temper," Eriol smirked a bit. "Is that how you address to your elder...?"  
  
"Ugh, whatever, you're weird and annoying, so go away!" Syaoran turned his head away from Eriol while the British kid in glasses just smirked behind his back.  
  
"Hey you guys, let's not fight now, come on, we've got a play to do!" I went out with my perky self again just to make these two boys stop from getting themselves into another fight of words again.  
  
"My apologies, sweet daughter," Eriol winked at me while Syaoran continued glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Syaoran murmured his little apology, even if he didn't sound like he meant it.  
  
Rika giggled from behind and just shook her head. "What can we all say, Sakura-chan? Boys will be boys after all!"  
  
"Anyway, back to the play," Chiharu interrupted and changed the subject. "So Tomoyo-chan, who's going to be our 'star-crossed lovers', huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan! Tell us! Tell us!! PLEASE!!" Rika-chan jumped up excitedly after Chiharu asked the question.  
  
Chiharu suddenly took Yamazaki's arm and cuddled next to him: "Tell us, Tomoyo, don't you think Yamazaki and I make a good Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"AH! KAWAII!!" Both Rika and Naoko cheered happily. Yamazaki, on the other hand, looked clueless. I just giggled along with everyone else.  
  
"No!!!" Meiling suddenly clinged herself on to Syaoran once more and showed off right at Tomoyo. "Syaoran and I would make a REALLY good Romeo and Juliet!!"  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Both Rika and Naoko cheered once more for them. I just laughed along with the others as Tomoyo smiled at the two couples.  
  
"I hope NOT..." I heard Syaoran murmured to himself. Again, my heart was still praying for Syaoran to be Romeo.  
  
"You guys will have to find out in the meeting... NO SPOILERS FOR YOU!!"  
  
"Come on, Daidouji, you gotta choose!" Meiling continued to be persistent as she clinged tighter towards Syaoran. Syaoran tried to struggle away from her. He did not had a pleased look on his face.  
  
"Meiling... I can't breathe..." Syaoran murmured, trying to get himself away from her.  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu joined in. Yamazaki grinned once more and started to say something:  
  
"I am gonna start praying if Chiharu and I are chosen to be Romeo and Juliet..." Yamazaki said. I started giggling again, knowing what would may come next after that.  
  
Chiharu turned to Yamazaki with one eyebrow raised, looking a little suspicious at him. "Pray? And why's that, Yamazaki-kun?"  
  
"Because you might choke and fall off from the stage balcony when you start to say 'Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo'---" I spanked my forehead, hearing what Yamazaki just said to Chiharu.  
  
"WHY YOU---" Chiharu suddenly started choking Yamazaki tightly, as the timid, fibbing little boy just laughed.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...." Everyone else shook their heads as Chiharu continued to shake and choke her best boy friend back and forth.  
  
"You two are so silly!" Tomoyo giggled happily. "But NO, I won't say who's going to be Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
"Awww..." The others moaned when Tomoyo still refused to let us know who's going to be the starring pair of our play. After our little walk, I finally saw the auditorium building right on our way.  
  
"Okay guys, here we go!" I called towards everyone and then... "LAST ONE TO THE DOOR IS A ROTTEN EGG!!" I giggled and dashed away from the group, running as fast as I can.  
  
"NO FAIR... YOU HAD A HEAD START!!!" I heard them yelled right at me as I heard their running footsteps, trying to catch up to me. I just loved doing that to them everytime I see the destination right ahead of us. I guess I'm just your usual perky, bubbly little girl.  
  
  
This is it, I thought. It was time for auditions to fill up the cast for _Romeo and Juliet_. I sat right at the front row while the teachers and Tomoyo stood at the stage, holding our meeting. Sitting next to me are Syaoran and Eriol, each from both my sides. Meiling was sitting next to Syaoran's other side. Luckily that Terada-sensei was discussing more of our play so that no one else would exchange any kind of expressions towards each other. I noticed Eriol smiling directly at Mizuki-sensei; the same went with Mizuki-sensei herself. I always thought to myself that there must be something going on between these two, but I really just could not figure out what it was. I noticed Tomoyo blushing and smiling towards our direction. She could be smiling at me, but then again, it could either be one of us three--- myself, Syaoran, or Eriol (since these two guys are sitting next to me).  
  
"... unless if you want to challenge the one Tomoyo picked to play the role, everyone chosen by Tomoyo in the cast will be the ones who will play the role by default. In other words, only challengers may audition for that role." Terada-sensei said during his discussion. I was a little confused at this auditioning thing. I always thought that we should audition first and play our own version of the role before they get chosen. I guess this was Terada-sensei's idea or Tomoyo-chan's idea. Oh well, whatever.  
  
I turned to my left side to count and see how many kids in class showed up for this meeting. I thought that only those who were interested in being in the play itself would be the ones who would attend the meeting. It looked like everyone showed up for this meeting. This was going to be one really big play! I slowly backed to my seat and immediately saw Syaoran looking at me with a small smile on his face. I blushed a bit, loving his very rare and priceless smile, the smile that he rarely displayed towards anyone. I returned to smile at him when it suddenly turned into an embarrassing pout when Meiling immediately turned her head at me, glaring at me as usual. _Eep... I'd better pay attention to the teacher before Meiling starts yelling at me again ...  
  
_"Well then, that's all that we have for today's meeting," Terada-sensei concluded his little lecture towards us. "Any questions?" Right away, I raised my hand randomly before anything bad happens. "Yes, Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
"When's the date of the performance? Uhh... yeah..." I scratched my head, feeling like a moron again.  
  
"The end of the month, Kinomoto," Terada-sensei answered directly. "We only have two to three weeks to rehearse and prepare. We have loads of time, so nobody panic." He turned to all the others and asked again: "Anyone else...?" For some unknown apparent reason, I raised my hand again. "Again, Kinomoto...?"  
  
"Um... um... are there going to be understudies for every role... I... I mean... what happens if the one who's gonna play role... um... gets sick or something... um, yeah..." I blinked in confusion as I noticed both Syaoran and Eriol looking at me as if they were thinking that there was something wrong with me.  
  
"Just for the main roles, Kinomoto. We can always grab some other kids outside of our homeroom to play stand-in at the time being if no one else from the backstage crew wants to stand in for that empty role..."  
  
"Okay, thanks! Heh..." I felt another sweatdrop falling from the side of my head. Again, the two boys and even Meiling herself were looking at me with that same look on their faces. I smiled shyly at all of them and looked directly towards Terada-sensei.  
  
"Alright, any more questi---" Before he was about to continue on, he took a glimpse right at me and changed what he was about to say: "... Kinomoto, I can tell you have more, don't you...?"  
  
"Um... heh... heh..." I sank slowly down on my seat and gulped. "Um... are there... um... are there any... um... gonna be... err... kissing scenes and..."  
  
"YES, KINOMOTO!!" Meiling suddenly stood up and answered my questions. "ALL THE KISSING SCENES ARE GOING TO BE IN IT!! DAIDOUJI SAID SO HERSELF!! NOW, CAN YOU STOP BEING ANNOYING WITH THOSE QUESTIONS AND LET'S GET ON WITH THIS?!"  
  
"Eep!" I shrieked in horror to see an angry Meiling. I noticed Syaoran lowering his head, shaking it in dissatisfaction at the same time. "Sorry... I'll be quiet now..."  
  
"Alright, alright, that's enough," Terada-sensei interrupted and turned his eyes towards Tomoyo. "Okay Tomoyo, the stage is yours."  
  
Tomoyo took over the meeting and started to talk some more about the play. In the meantime, I covered my face to cover the embarrassed look before anyone else (Syaoran, especially) sees. I sighed deeply as I listened to Tomoyo: "... Throughout the whole day, you guys already looked at your copy of the original script. Right now, we've got copies of the script that Eriol Hiiragizawa did for us. Unfortunately, it's still in English, but it's way simpler and come on! It's also educational, right? My mom always said that learning another language can be very useful to life, otherwise you won't be able to go anywhere in life, right? Besides, if you're stuck at something, you can ask Hiiragizawa-kun here!"  
  
Eriol smiled and waved towards everyone. "Just consider me as the human English-Japanese dictionary and I'll give you all the answers to the best of my knowledge!" I giggled and applauded towards Eriol while Syaoran just rolled his eyes behind my back. "Well then, Miss Daidouji, carry on now!"  
  
Tomoyo passed out the new copies to us as we started to look through the following changes that Eriol made. As I flipped thrugh the pages I caught the sight of the whole Romeo line that Syaoran recited earlier to me and read every single word. I noticed that it was exactly the same as the one Syaoran did earlier. Eriol did not make a single change in here. Well, whoever was going to play Rome, that is, if it's not Syaoran, is going to have a hard time memorizing the whole line. I decided to read the whole scene to see what this whole scene was about. I started to imagine this whole scene in my head, and without no doubt, my mind showed me Romeo and Juliet--- Syaoran and me--- with me as Juliet and him as Romeo. Immediately I blushed heavily when I saw that imaginary scene and used the script copy to cover my face to hide the tomato from the public.  
  
"... Kinomoto Sakura will be able to help you when you're stuck at something in the script--- on the ACTING part, not the speech dictation," I heard Tomoyo spoke from out of nowhere as I was startled back to reality.  
  
"Hoe?!" I shrieked as everyone else started looking at me again. "Um... yeah... I'll be able to help you out... I'm a one-member ACTOR-COACHING CREW! Heheheheheheh..." I laughed silly while twitching at the same time. Boy, did I feel like an idiot.  
  
"Poor poor poor sweet daughter..." I heard Eriol smirked behind my back and turned my head towards him.  
  
"Hoe...?"  
  
"You seem so nervous, my dear," Eriol whispered with a little smirk on his face. "Don't worry, you will be a good coach. I do have faith in you..."  
  
"He's right, Sakura," I heard Syaoran spoke from my other side. I turned my head towards him. "Hopefully I won't be in this play either, so I can be 'Actor-Coaching Crew' member number two'."  
  
"Hoe..." I gulped while the other two boys were looking at me with that same look again. "Heh... heheheheheheheheheh... um.... heh..."  
  
Finally, Tomoyo called out the names of the kids who will be playing what role. I still preferred auditioning, but I guess this is what Tomoyo wanted. I did not want to object, since Tomoyo's heart is set on _Romeo and Juliet_, so I decided to just let her do whatever she wanted to do... except of course, me being named as Juliet. Naoko-chan got the Mercutio role, Rika-chan won the role as Juliet's nurse, Yamazaki-kun is Tybalt...  
  
Eh...? Yamazaki-kun as Tybalt?! Uhh... "M-me?!" Yamazaki-kun pointed to himself after he heard his name along with the Tybalt role. "Why me?! But... but... I don't act like Tybalt at all!"  
  
"THEN START ACTING LIKE HIM, YAMAZAKI-KUN!" I heard Chiharu yelled right at him. "Come on, it's not like it's for real, you know?"  
  
"But... but... I wanted to be Friar Lawrence, Chiharu-chan..."  
  
"You? Friar Lawrence?! Yeah right!! You're too much of a liar to be a priest anyway!" Chiharu glared right at Yamazaki. "Besides, Tybalt would suit you better!"  
  
"Ohhh yeeeahh..." I noticed Naoko-chan smirked, cracking her knuckles at the same time. "That would mean that you and I get to do the dynamic swordfight scene much much later in the play... heh heh heh..."  
  
"Eh? Mercutio and Tybalt get to fight in this play?!" Yamazaki gulped as Naoko stood up from her seat and started to play the swordfighter and recited one of the Mercutio lines again.  
  
"_Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, dry-beat the rest of the eight..._" Naoko made a stabbing act towards Yamazaki, which made him leap back from where he was, as Naoko continued: "_Will you pluck your sword out of his pilcher by the ears?_" She continued to approach Yamazaki, as he suddenly hid behind Chiharu-chan.  
  
"Chiharu-chan... get her away from me... she's insane!!" Yamazaki cried as Chiharu rolled her eyes at her boy friend's reaction. Naoko bursted out in laughter, which also scared me to death as much as it scared Yamazaki-kun.  
  
Tomoyo continued to call off the roles and the names of those who would play them. Chiharu got the Friar Lawrence role. Eriol even had a role for himself as Benvolio. Though it was a small role Eriol just grinned to himself, relaxing himself against his seat. Finally, the moment that we waited for all this time throughout this little meeting. Tomoyo was about to announce who will be our "star-crossed lovers" for this play. "Okay, everybody, we've got two roles left! The question is finally going to be answered--- who shall be Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
_Please let Syaoran-kun be Romeo... please let Syaoran-kun be Romeo... _I closed my eyes and prayed towards Shakespeare's Ghost that Tomoyo did listed Syaoran as Romeo. _I don't care who the Juliet is, since this is all aren't for real anyway, just let my handsome friend Syaoran-kun be Romeo, please, oh great Shakesepeare-sama... onegai..?  
  
_"Oooh!!" Everyone got all excited as everyone fell silent. We all gathered close and waited for Tomoyo to announce the names. Meanwhile I noticed Syaoran getting a little nervous, Meiling smiling while resting herself on Syaoran's shoulders, while Eriol continued to have that smirk on his face.  
  
"Come on, Daidouji, hurry it up!... Tomoyo-chan, who's going to be Romeo and Juliet...?" Many random voices from the rest of the class started to call out from the crowd. Tomoyo hushed everyone as I giggled softly to myself.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Tomoyo giggled and hushed. "Okay--- our Romeo and Juliet for our play will be..." I heard Naoko-chan simulating a drum roll, startling Tomoyo while a sweatdrop fell from her face. "Umm... th-thanks, Naoko-chan... anyway..." She cleared her throat as she continued: "Ladies and gentlemen, teachers and students, for our version of _Romeo and Juliet_, the pair who will be playing our star-crossed lovers are..."  
  
Naoko-chan finally ended her little drumroll simulation, as Tomoyo finally mentioned the names...  
  
"LI SYAORAN AND LI MEILING!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The rest of the kids screamed happily. "_KAWAII NE!!_"  
  
"DAIDOUJI, YOU MADE MY DREAM COME TRUE!!" Meiling screamed happily as she held Syaoran tighter to her with me standing there, laughing without showing any embarrassment and another sweatdrop fell on the side of my head. "OH ROMEO, DOST THOU LOVE ME?!"  
  
"NOOOOOO...." Syaoran cried in panic as he stood up from his seat and glared right at Tomoyo. "I THOUGHT YOU AND I HAD A DEAL EARLIER, DAIDOUJI--- YOU SAID THAT I WON'T BE PART OF THIS BORING PLAY!"  
  
"Uh oh..." I murmured to myself, feeling as if having Tomoyo cast Syaoran as Romeo was entirely my fault. Darn you, stupid prayer to Shakespeare...  
  
"I never said that you WON'T be part of the play, Li-kun," Tomoyo smirked and stuck her tongue at him. "I said that we'll just see about that!"  
  
"OH ROMEO, I LOVE THEE, MY ROMEO!!" Meiling continued to squeeze Syaoran tightly to her as Syaoran pushed Meiling out of the way and continued to complain.  
  
"Why me, Daidouji?!" Syaoran frowned with a really angry expression on his face. "Why not him?!" He pointed his finger right at Eriol, as the young British kid blinked in confusion.  
  
"Because you're cute, you're sweet, you're handsome, and you're the only one who knows Romeo in and out, according to Meiling, of course..." Tomoyo winked at Syaoran. I blushed heavily and covered my face.  
  
"WELL HIIRAGIZAWA HERE IS CUTE, SWEET, HANDSOME, KNOWS HOW TO ROMANCE GIRLS, KNOWS THE **WHOLE PLAY** BY HEART, AND HE'S BRITISH!" Syaoran retorted towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh my..." Eriol interrupted with a shocked expression on his face then returned his usual smirk, "... I really do hate to disappoint you, but Romeo definitely fits you very well, my cute little descendant!"  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!!" Syaoran yelled right back at Eriol.  
  
Eriol returned his answer: "Calm down, dear chap... this isn't for real, you know? It's not like you and the lovely Miss Meiling are really trying to romance each other for real, you know...? Unless of course, I'm actually missing something here that I should not supposed to know ..."  
  
"Ugh..." Syaoran moaned and sighed deeply. "Okay, Hiiragizawa, let's make a deal, shall we? Why don't you and I switch roles? You'll be Romeo and I'll be Benvolio.. that's even more fair than me not being in the play..."  
  
"Um..." Tomoyo lost her words when Meiling stormed up from her seat and panicked.  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Meiling cried and clinged Syaoran's arm to her. "DAIDOUJI, DON'T MAKE MY SYAORAN AND HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN SWITCH ROLES... I LOVE MY ROMEO DEARLY NOW..."  
  
"Jeez, get away from me!" Syaoran lifted his arm away from Meiling and crossed his arms, looking right at Meiling. "Well if I have to be Romeo, why don't YOU give up the Juliet role to some other hopeless girl who wouldn't mind romancing with me WITHOUT the clinging..." Right away, the rest of the girls immediately gave hopeful, blushing faces towards Syaoran. Then immediately, Syaoran turned his head right towards me, which of course, startled me immediately.  
  
"H... h... hoe...?" I tried to restrain myself from blushing again, but Syaoran continued to glanced right at me. Meiling noticed Syaoran's look towards me and immediately glared right at me.  
  
"NO!! I'M KEEPING MY JULIET ROLE AND YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR ROMEO ROLE, SYAORAN! I'M NOT GIVING UP MY JULIET ROLE TO ANY OTHER GIRL--- **_ESPECIALLY _**KINOMOTO SAKURA!!" Meiling growled right at her boyfriend.  
  
"Hoe?!" I continued to cover my cheeks again and immediately shook my head with panic. "N... n... no way... I don't wanna be in the play.... I'M THE ACTORS' COACH!!"  
  
"Sorry, you guys," Tomoyo smirked again. "But the role stays unless SOMEBODY wants to challenge the person I gave the role to by auditioning and portray a line from that character's role. Now..._minna-san_, listen up! Anyone here approve of Li-kun and Meiling as Romeo and Juliet? Say 'Wai!' if you agree, say 'No Way!' if you don't!"  
  
"WAI!!" The whole class cheered. I decided to keep quiet and stayed neutral.  
  
"Sorry Li-kun," Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him. "Majority rules. You are now OUR Romeo."  
  
"Great..." Syaoran lowered his head and sighed deeply.  
  
" ALRIGHT... that's ALL for the meeting today! We're gonna start rehearsing tomorrow during class so you guys study all your lines, okay?! Thanks for coming!!"  
  
Our first meeting ended and finally we can all go home. I decided to stay after school and wait for Tomoyo so we can go and walk home together. Meanwhile, I noticed Li and Meiling talking again down the seats while I saw Eriol and Mizuki-sensei conversing with each other alone. I wondered what they were up to, but eavesdropping was never really my thing (unless if it had something to do with me). Tomoyo-chan was still talking to Terada-sensei while I just sat on the edge of the stage, looking out towards the seats. I opened my copy of the new script again and started to read when a voice interrupted me from nearby.  
  
"Hey, Sakura..." I lifted my head and turned to my right. I blushed right away to see who was right up in front of my face.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." I smiled shyly and softly spoke: "I... I guess you're Romeo, huh...?"  
  
Syaoran lifted himself up on the edge of the stage and sat right next to me. I saw Meiling talking to Mizuki-sensei and Eriol, probably about the play. Now I saw why I did not see her glaring at me again everytime I was near Syaoran. "Yeah... I tried to resist, but..."  
  
"The whole class, including the teachers, wanted you to be Romeo," I continued on. "But to be honest... I really do think you'd make a wonderful Romeo..."  
  
"The four-eyed kid is more romantic than I am," Syaoran rolled his eyes. Obviously he was talking about Eriol. "And he's got his little girl charm and that weird accent of his to prove it."  
  
"I... I wish I would've said something to defend you, but... there's no one else who's good enough to be Romeo, you know?" I lowered my head, trying to hide my usual blushing. Oh God, I thought to myself, why can't I ever not blush everytime I'm near him... or even next to him... I, I mean he is my very best friend along with Tomoyo-chan and such, but... why can't I look directly at him through the eye and not get embarrassed at the same time...?  
  
"Can't be helped... but... I... don't think I'd get used to be in a play without you in it, Sakura..." I lifted my eyes slowly and saw him with his head lowered. At the same time, I also saw some blushing on his face. This even made me blush more than earlier... I just could not help myself but to turn my head into the ripest tomato in the whole farmland.  
  
"Hey..." I snapped my fingers, realizing something that I just remembered. "Isn't Romeo a swordsman too?"  
  
Syaoran turned his head towards me: "Yeah, he gets to fight Tybalt later in the play after he kills Mercutio... why?"  
  
"OF COURSE!!" I cheered happily, finally perked myself up from the blushing. "In _Sleeping Beauty_, while I was playing Prince Charming, I had to fight the witch who turned into a giant dragon! Yeah! I think I'll be able to help you guys at the swordfighting scene!!"  
  
"That's a good idea, Sakura!" Syaoran cheered along with me.  
  
"YES!!!" I cheered happily as I immediately embraced Syaoran to me without me noticing it. "YOU ARE A GENIUS, SHAKESPEARE-SAMA--- uhh..." Right away, I just realized what I just did... I suddenly felt Syaoran's soft chocolate hair and immediately let him go from my arms. I scooted away immediately from him, turned around, and hid my tomato-faced self away from him. "Uhhh.... uhhh.... hoe....?"  
  
I slowly turned around, breathing heavily at the same time, trying to hide my nervousness from him. Then I saw him also breathing heavily, looking shocked as much as I was... "Uhh... um... n-n-nobody... saw it... I think... I hope... yeah..." Syaoran murmured nervously, as I gulped in nerviness.  
  
"Y-y-you're right, Syaoran-kun... um... nobody saw it... yeah... heh..." I almost choked myself saying that, trying to catch my breath before somebody else saw what just happened. Before I had my high hopes that what just happened would be a secret, another voice joined in along with our breathing.  
  
"Oh yes... nobody saw it... EXCEPT ME!"  
  
"HOE?!" I shrieked in horror to see Tomoyo-chan with her videocamera again towards Syaoran and me.  
  
"AGH..." Syaoran suddenly slipped off the edge of the stage after he saw Tomoyo taping us from behind.  
  
"Ah! Syaoran-kun!!" I shrieked in horror when I saw him fell down from stage and fell on to his back. I jumped down as Tomoyo-chan continued to tape us from the stage. "Syaoran-kun, are you okay...? Are you hurt...?"  
  
"I'm... fine..." Syaoran murmured as I helped him up from the ground and glared right at Tomoyo. "CAN'T YOU LIKE NOT TAPE PEOPLE FOR ONCE FOR THE WHOLE DAY?!"  
  
"Aww..." Tomoyo giggled at Syaoran as she continued taping us. "But I just CAN'T miss this very sweet moment between you and Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hooooeee...." The tomato has returned and suddenly ran out from the auditorium before something more embarrassing happens.  
  
I rested against the wall next to the door as I breath heavily like earlier. I felt as if I completely ran out of oxygen and was ready to die instantly from out of embarrassment. Later, Tomoyo-chan ran out and saw me with a smile on her face. I turned to her and sighed deeply: "Tomoyo-chan... why'd you have to do that...?"  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and leaned against the wall next to me. "Sakura-chan, don't you think it's obvious...?"  
  
"Hoe?" I blinked and turned my head towards her. "What's.. obvious...?"  
  
"That you have a crush on Li-kun, Sakura-chan, what else...?" Again, I felt myself turning into the tomato again and tried to cover my face once more just so Tomoyo-chan does not see me.  
  
"No I don't, Tomoyo-chan... he... he's just a friend..."  
  
"If he's just a friend, then why are you all acting shy around him, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo giggled softly. "It's love, Sakura-chan.. face it... it's L-O-V-E!"  
  
"No it's not... it just shows that... um.. I don't want to embarrass him and.. I don't want to make him mad and stuff... y-you know how he is... he's always serious..." I sighed deeply, trying to cover my exact feelings for him.  
  
"Well, you know what I think?" Tomoyo said. "I think that Li-kun has the same exact feelings for you... except that he's stuck with Meiling, but on the other hand... I really do think he wants you more than just a friend---"  
  
"HOE!!" I shrieked right away, trying to avoid the fact that I just heard Tomoyo-chan said that to me about him. I just realized that I had to say something to Syaoran before I freak myself out again from Tomoyo's lecture about my feelings for him and vice versa. I ran back inside the auditorium to look for him, only to find that Terada-sensei was the only one left in the auditorium. "Hoe.. Terada-sensei?!"  
  
"Ah, Kinomoto, you're still here?" Terada-sensei smiled at me. I had to admit that Terada-sensei was one good-looking young man for a teacher. I even heard from other kids in class that some girls even have crushes on him. Now who would I know who would actually have a crush on him? Wow, strange...  
  
"_Ano... Li-kun wa doko desu ka, Terada-sensei...? _("Uhh... Where's Li, Terada-sensei?)" I asked him politely, looking all over for him.  
  
"Li just left with Meiling to go home... were you supposed to meet him...?"  
  
I sighed deeply, knowing that Syaoran decided to leave anyway without any other last words to me after the embarrassing moment earlier. "No, never mind, Terada-sensei... thanks..." I was about to turn away towards the exit but Terada-sensei said something else.  
  
"Oh, he did leave me a message... Li said that he's sorry about what happened earlier and that he will see you tomorrow so you and he can talk."  
  
_Oh God... totemo doumo arigatou gozaimasu... (thank you so much...)_ _Syaoran's not mad at me after all... oh, what a sigh of relief! _I smiled happily towards Terada-sensei as he returned the smile to me. "Thanks, Terada-sensei!! I'm gonna go home now--- see you tomorrow!!"  
  
"You take care now, Kinomoto. See you tomorrow." We both waved goodbye as I headed towards the exit. Tomoyo-chan was waiting as the two of us went ahead and strolled back home.  
  
  
I got home right away. I noticed that Touya was not home, but he did make dinner. He left a note in the refrigerator for me, saying that Dad would be late again from college, researching along with his colleagues, while he went over to Yuki-san's house to study for a huge Physics exam. I went ahead and ate dinner, washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then ran up the stairs to my room, washed myself up, and threw myself down on my bed. At the same time, Kero-chan was playing videogames again as he paused his game when he saw me, all looking tired. He flew right towards me with a smile on his face.  
  
"How was school, Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan greeted me with a curious look on his face.  
  
"We're doing _Romeo and Juliet_, Kero-chan... do you know anything about it...?" I looked up to the flying yellow creature as Kero-chan landed on top of my pillow and relaxed along with me.  
  
"Clow Reed may lived way before William Shakespeare did, however, his descendants on his father's side during Shakespeare's time were avid fans of his work. _Romeo and Juliet _was their most favorite work! I see that Tomoyo-chan decided to go for a classic English play, eh?"  
  
"We had Hiiragizawa-kun there to translate and rewrite the whole script anyway... thank goodness!" I sighed deeply.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, don't forget about me, Sakura-chan! Sure I talk with a Kansai dialect but I know English too--- old English, especially!" Kero-chan chuckled. "Back in the days Clow Reed's descendants were using that language when they speak to each other and their fellow countrymen, so it was a natural language. Anyway, so... who's playing who...?"  
  
"I'm going to work with the actors, so I'm basically part of the backstage crew..." I yawned lowly.  
  
"Backstage for a change, eh? Okay... then who's playing who?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun is playing Romeo..."  
  
"Eh?! That Chinese pookie brat boy?!" Kero-chan frowned in dissatisfaction. Kero-chan never really liked Syaoran since they first met. He was a sensitive little creature and Syaoran called him a stuffed animal the first time they met and until now it still gets to him. I wish Kero-chan would just get over it, you know? "Yuck, why him? Why not give the role to that other weird kid, since that other kid is from the same country as the great Shakespeare?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun studied Shakespeare back in Hong Kong... and he knew all of Romeo's lines... so Tomoyo-chan made him become Romeo... he didn't like the idea, but he accepted it anyway..."  
  
"Hey, that brat should be grateful that he's playing lead! Why is he being prissy?"  
  
"'Cuz Meiling's playing Juliet..." I yawned and stretched my arms.  
  
"Well then, now that would be really interesting..." Kero-chan smirked as he stretched his arms as well.  
  
I yawned again, completely falling asleep, as I sighed deeply to myself. "I.. can't wait till we start..."  
  
"Heh, I bet you do... hey Sakura-chan, listen... let me know what happens, eh? Besides, I think seeing the two little Chinese spoiled brats as Romeo and Juliet will be really funny... heheheh..."  
  
I giggled along with Kero-chan as I tucked myself in my bed. "Welp, I'm going to sleep now... got a long day tomorrow..."  
  
"Whew..." Kero-chan sighed in relief. "Wow, for the first time, there's no trouble with any Sakura Cards on the loose... what a good change indeed..." He flew up towards his little bed in my drawer and even tucked himself in. "You have a good night now.. and don't forget to set the alarm on your clock or you'll be late in school again."  
  
"Thanks, Kero-chan... goodnight to you too!"  
  
Both of us turned off our lights, as I fell myself into a deep sleep for the night...  
  
_Syaoran-kun... I can't wait to see you tomorrow... I'm so sorry this whole thing had to happen, but... let's make this play the best that we have, 'kay...? I'll be thinking about you tonight in my sleep..._  
  
  
_**To be continued...**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	4. Sakura Kinomoto - Assistant Director

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really do appreciate it. ^_^  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 4: Sakura Kinomoto - Assistant Director  
**  
It had become really normal for me to have strange dreams every night. Normally those dreams would always be about another loose Clow Card... or Sakura Card, whatever it may be. It was always a premonition on what was going to happen in the future. Sometimes being the Card Mistress had its advantages, but other than that, I just wanted to be Kinomoto Sakura twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. So far nothing wrong or strange happened ever since the beginning of the fall play thing, which was good for a change. Why did I mention about dreams again? Well, you can take a guess... I had another dream last night.  
  
This dream was an actual normal dream though unless if it was another premonition on what was about to come. Strangely enough it was not about any weird, funky stuff like the Clow Card/Sakura Card, stuff that dealt with Clow Reed. This time, it was actually the last thing that I would even dream about. I found myself alone at my house--- with Li Syaoran. _Syoaran-kun_, I thought to myself. Of all the dreams, Syaoran had to be in it. And it was actually a dream that I was afraid to dream about. I was beginning to feel that Tomoyo-chan was right yesterday when she said that my feelings for Syaoran was more than just a crush, but that of "L-O-V-E."  
  
_There was a school dance in that scene. It was actually the first school dance that ever held in Tomoeda Elementary for all the fourth graders. I never heard of having school dances in fourth grade since Touya's first school dance was when he was in seventh grade. But anyway, this was just a dream anyway. For some reason I had my right leg casted; probably I broke my leg during P.E. or something or probably during my missions on capturing more cards. Because of it I was not able to go to the dance. I felt a little sad at that scene, even though that to me, going to a school dance was no big deal for me. I did not know at first as to why I was sad in that dream until later on. While stuck in my room, reading a book while trying to keep myself from crying so that Kero-chan would not see me cry, I heard a gust of wind flew through my open window. I didn't know what it was at first so I climbed myself up from my bed using my crutches and headed towards the window. Then right outside I saw something that I never expected to see ever outside my window.  
  
There he was... Li Syaoran... he looked really cute, handsome, really charming. He still had that messy brown hair and those strikingly beautiful amber eyes. I felt myself completely lost in to him as he relaxed himself sitting down on a strong branch of the tree next to my window. He was in his regular clothes, which made me wonder why he decided to come here instead of going to the dance like he was supposed to. He was just voted by the whole fourth grade class as "The Royal Prince of the Fourth Grade Ball" or some weird title like that. You thought it was like Homecoming or something like Touya always talked to me about sometimes. My first words were: "Hoe....? Syaoran-kun...? What are you doing here...? You should be at the dance so you can be crowned along with Meiling."  
  
Meiling was voted as "The Royal Princess of the Fourth Grade Ball", something like that. You could have sworn that these two foreign exchange kids from Hong Kong were literally taking over Tomoeda Elementary. Weird stuff, I tell you. I waited for his answer as I noticed him blush a bit. He finally answered: "I wanted to see you, Sakura."  
  
I blushed a little and I opened the window so he can come inside my room. Luckily that Kero-chan was fast asleep at the moment, so I let Syaoran in. He hesitated at first but I invited him in. After a few seconds of convincing, he finally stepped inside my window. I walked to my bed using my crutches as he followed me from behind. We both sat on my bed with him sitting really close to me. I tried not to blush deeply, but he said "You don't need to hide away from me, Sakura... I like it when you turn red like that..."  
  
"Hoe?!" I gasped and just let the tomato ripened as I looked right towards him. "Th-this isn't right... I shouldn't be looking at you while I'm... like this..."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked. He then looked towards my casted leg and sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Sakura... to see you all like this... if only that accident..."  
  
I shook my head and smiled at him. "I didn't want you to be the one who got hurt... you've been hurt so many times protecting me from harm and it's not fair... I wanted to give back what you have given me... and what I did felt so right..."  
  
He blushed a bit and chuckled a little: "Luckily our play was postponed to the next night... and I didn't have to kiss Meiling in front of everybody too... thank goodness Eriol decided to take my place as Romeo back then... they all felt that I must have been tortured after knowing that whole balcony set would have had crushed me or something... but you came... jumped in... pushed me away... and instead of me buried, you had your right leg caught when that whole balcony thing fell..."  
  
"Heh... I... I guess it was... I dunno... I just had the feeling that something wrong was going to happen... and...um..."  
  
"I... owe you a lot for this... Sakura... I really do... especially that you're stuck in a cast like this..."  
  
"I'll be fine.. I'll be well soon, Syaoran-kun.. and... thank you for coming just to check on me... my dad and my brother are out tonight with Yuki-san; they were gonna attend some party or something... and Kero-chan's asleep, so I'm..."  
  
"That's why I came here, Sakura... instead of the dance..." I sighed with a smile and sighed again in comfort. "I wanted to stay with you tonight..."  
  
"Me too..." I blushed again as I noticed him blushing as well. I looked down a bit, thinking what may happen next. Then without even realizing it, I felt a soft touch underneath my chin and slowly lifted my head up. RIght when I opened my eyes, there he was... looking down right through my eyes. Again, I got myself lost into his wonderful eyes as those pair of precious gems was getting closer to me. And slowly, I closed my eyes as I felt his warm, sweet breath blowing through my lips... and to no avail...  
  
_... the alarm clock suddenly went off and I found Kero-chan trying to poke on my nose just so I can get up. When I woke up this morning, I felt myself sweating heavily, and I even felt my lips warm as well. It felt as if that sweet, warm breath was still blowing through my lips. It was really weird.  
  
"Wow! A record setting time! You woke up two hours before the time you usually leave for school!" I heard Kero-chan cheering right in front of me. I wiped off my eyes for a clearer view and I looked at the time--- he was right. For the first time, I finally woke up early. This whole morning, I did not rush at all, changing to my school uniform, fixing my hair, and even eat breakfast with my dad and Touya (even Dad and Touya were even surprised to see me up, fresh, and early at exactly two hours before the normal time that I usually wake up--- which is like ten to fifteen minutes before the school tardy bell rings...). After all that, I decided to go ahead to school and did not get to hang around with Touya or even saw Yuki-san on the way to school. It was okay though, when I arrived in school really early I caught up with Touya and Yuki-san much later. I talked to Yuki-san about what was going and he just basically said good luck to all of us. Touya was even relieved that I really was not part of the cast, but he felt a little sick when he heard me mention that the kid whom he calls the "Chinese punk brat" (Syaoran) was the one who was playing Romeo. Yuki-san thought that seeing Syaoran as Romeo would be really interesting and even teased Touya that maybe his performance would actually change his mind about how he feels for him, especially when he sees Syaoran near me. After our brief chat, I went ahead inside the school gates and met up with Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, and Naoko-chan. Through rehearsal period we did not have to do any other schoolwork stuff, but even so at the same time, my dad still made me study a bit, read all my books including the evil demon that I know as Math, just so I don't fall behind in all my classes. And it was right to the auditorium that the girls and I directly strolled to along with my rollerblades, since our temporary classroom at the moment was the auditorium.  
  
  
Today was Rehearsal Day One. It was the first day that we were finally going to start acting and practicing all our lines and stuff. Tomoyo-chan actually promoted me from being the "actor's coach" to "assistant director," so that whenever Tomoyo-chan was busy doing other stuff backstage that I would take over her job as director, directing all the actors in doing their part. I thought to myself, "Wow... cool!_"  
  
_The backstage crew (including myself) had a meeting along with Tomoyo-chan and Mizuki-sensei really early before the bell rang at the stage. We were basically talking about the setting and the preparation of the stage, how the costumes and the makeup should be like, stuff like that. Terada-sensei was the advisor to the cast members, while Mizuki-sensei became the advisor to the backstage people. I heard from Naoko-chan and Rika-chan earlier that Tomoyo-chan stayed up all night last night drafting and writing a list of tasks that we needed to do for the first rehearsal day with the help of her mom, Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji (my aunt, actually, since Tomoyo-chan's mom and my late mom were cousins). I got worried at a second but Tomoyo-chan just chuckled at my reaction. She said that she was happy to be able to work out with this whole play and stayed up all night to prepare for it, not because she enjoyed it, but because she was able to spend a lot of time with her workaholic mom.  
  
I haven't seen Syaoran throughout the whole morning today. I was getting a little worried that he might now show up in school today. I just hope that he wasn't trying to avoid me after what happened yesterday after the meeting. Now that would really tear up my whole heart in pieces if he started to act really cold with me. But then again Terada-sensei said that he and I would be seeing each other today so we can talk about it and not feel embarrassed by it. I sighed sadly to myself, feeling a little nervous at the fact that he may not show up in school today. Of course, I was about to get into my self-panic when I heard Mizuki-sensei mention that caught my ears immediately during our backstage crew meeting: "... Terada-sensei and the cast members are at our classroom right now, having their little meeting as well, so right when the first tardy bell rings, the cast will be heading back here at the auditorium and we'll be starting with the rehearsal. Tomoyo and Sakura will be spending throughout this whole preparation period working with the actors, and since Tomoyo is head of this play, she will be going back and forth from the cast to the backstage crew to see how things are progressing. Sakura here will be mostly working with the actors, since she had experience on stage last time on _Sleeping Beauty_..."  
  
"I played Prince Charming, of course... heh..." I giggled shyly, scratching my head at the same time. "Um, I'm gonna be directing the first scene with the Montagues and the Capulets about to start another fight! I just love fight scenes!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll do well in directing as much as you did with your acting, Sakura," Mizuki-sensei flashed her usual sweet smile to me. I sighed deeply with a smile while looking right at the beautiful Mizuki Kaho. She was absolutely beautiful, both on the outside and on the inside, with long, soft, cocoa hair and cocoa eyes. Even if she was just a substitute teacher for Math (ugh...), she was a kind, wonderful teacher that you may as well consider her as your big sister you never had. When Touya was on his first year of high school, he and Mizuki-sensei actually dated, but they broke up when Mizuki-sensei had to go abroad to earn her teaching credentials. She probably went to England or America or something, but who cares, she came back to us. Anyway...  
  
"Eheh... um, I'll do my best... hehe..." I giggled in response as we heard the first tardy bell ring on the speaker. "Hoe...?"  
  
"Welp, there's the first tardy bell, everyone. Terada-sensei and the cast members will be arriving here in a short while. While we wait, any questions regarding on what needs to be expected for our play?" Mizuki-sensei asked as some kids raised their hands, asking her and Tomoyo-chan some questions about our tasks. Me, on the other hand, stared at the auditorium door, waiting for Syaoran to step inside and get all excited to see him. Then, our little meeting was concluded: "Okay then, let's get started with what we're supposed to do, everyone! Sakura, Tomoyo will be working with the backstage crew for today, so this would mean that you will be directing the first scene today. You have your script, right?"  
  
I waved to Mizuki-sensei with my skinny binder, where I placed my script in. It looked neater putting it in a binder than leaving it without the cover. It looked professional as a director, even if I was only an assistant. "I can't wait to start! Okay, let's see who's gonna be in the first scene..." I flipped through the pages while Mizuki-sensei added one more thing:  
  
"Act I, Scene I, Sakura," Mizuki-sensei added. I nodded and read the characters in Act I, Scene I.  
  
"Sampson, Gregory, Abraham, Balthazar, Tybalt, Benvolio, Prince Escalus, Lord Montague, Lady Montague, Lord Capulet, Lady Capulet, Romeo, bunch of pages, officers, and citizens..." I trailed off right at the moment when I saw the Romeo role in this scene. _I get to direct Syaoran in this first scene!! Oh wai!!! _Then, I noticed the role of "Chorus" at the beginning of the page of this scene as well. "Hey Mizuki-sensei, who's going to be the Chorus?"  
  
"That would be Tomoyo-chan, Sakura, so you don't need to worry about that. She will be presenting the play when it begins."  
  
"Oh okay!" I continued to skim through the whole scene when I heard some footsteps and random voices coming inside the auditorium. I turned my head towards the door and saw Terada-sensei and the cast coming inside.  
  
"Well then, looks like the cavalry has arrived," I heard Mizuki-sensei chuckling, as she stood up from her stool and waved at Terada-sensei. "Just in time, Terada-san! We're ready!"  
  
"Great!" I heard Terada-sensei answered to Mizuki-sensei's call. "I had the cast work through their lines on a run through, especially for those involved in Act 1, Scene 1. I heard that we're having an assistant director from now on."  
  
I stood up and waved happily at Terada-sensei. "I'm gonna be assistant director!"  
  
"Well, congratulations, Kinomoto! I know you'll do a wonderful job directing this play!"  
  
"_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" I bowed excitedly to him as I looked up down the seats. Right at the door, I saw Yamazaki and Chiharu, followed by Rika and Naoko, Eriol followed the girls behind, and last, but not least, there was Meiling and the boy that I was so anxious to see right next to her. I ran towards backstage and called Tomoyo-chan and the backstage crew to remind them that the cast arrived. Tomoyo and the backstage crew came out from backstage to meet with the rest of our class. Just in time, the second tardy bell rang, meaning that first period had officially begun.  
  
"_Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu! _(Everyone, good morning!)" Terada-sensei announced as all eyes were towards him. "Today is the first day of rehearsal, meaning that, as the schedule planned, that we will be working on the first three scenes of Act 1, if not going through the whole act would not be possible for today. And just in case you haven't heard, we now have an assistant director for this play. Kinomoto Sakura will be that person to have that role, so---"  
  
"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!!" I heard Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika cheered happily from behind, as the whole class applauded for my new role. I stood there frozen and laughed silly, feeling more embarrassed than before and a huge sweatdrop falling from the back of my head.  
  
"Heheheheheh... um... thanks... everyone... thanks..." I blushed a bit when I noticed Syaoran applauding with a smile on his face.  
  
"Alright, alright everyone," Terada-sensei hushed the whole class as we all fell silent. "Now, Kinomoto and Daidouji Tomoyo will be alternating the director role because our head organizer Daidouji will have to work with the backstage crew for the props, scenery, makeup, and costumes, since she herself has experience in backstage work. But for the first rehearsal of Act 1, Scene 1, Kinomoto will be directing, so to those who will be in this scene, be sure you get yourselves and your lines ready, alright? Let's see..." Terada-sensei opened his script and read through the cast: "Act 1, Scene 1... alright, the characters are Sampson, Gregory, Abraham, Balthazar, Tybalt, Benvolio, Prince Escalus, Lord Montague, Lady Montague, Lord Capulet, Lady Capulet, Romeo, and some extras... okay, Inoue, Tetsuya, Kirisawa, Nogami, Yamazaki, Hiiragizawa, Kanzaki, Kitaouji, Bunchin, Mori, Aozora, Li, and those who will be playing extras, please get up on stage right now... the rest of you, read and try to memorize your lines, and everybody else, start working with what you're supposed to do! LET'S GO!" Terada-sensei clapped his hands, as he jumped down from the stage.  
  
The kids who will be playing this scene including Yamazaki, Eriol, and Syaoran climbed up the stage. I stood still, waiting for them to climb up as I backed up slowly, signaling them to follow me. After they all climbed up, I brought the whole group to one spot of the stage so I can talk about the scene and how the scene should go, stuff like that. "Hey, what's up? Aren't you ALL excited?!" I giggled happily. Some were excited, the others were moaning. Yamazaki and Eriol looked pretty excited while Syaoran did not even show any emotion as a response. "GOOD!! Well then, I'm sure you all read the first scene and what is about, right? It's basically the introduction to---"  
  
"Who cares?! Let's just get on with this!" I heard Nogami, the guy who would be playing Balthazar Montague, interrupted me from what I was trying to say. I glared right at this annoying jerk and was about to tell him to shut up, but I was defeated to do so by Syaoran, who turned around to him and said:  
  
"Hey, shut up!! The director's talking!" Syaoran yelled at Nogami, as he fell silent after Syaoran yelled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran-kun," I smiled nervously, as I continued on. "As I was saying, this scene is just introducing the first plot of the play--- two family clans who hate each other's guts--- the Montagues and the Capulets. The streets of Verona looked as if they were owned by the cruel wraths of these two fighting families and---"  
  
"Hurry it up already, Kinomoto!" Again, I was interrupted by the same annoying kid which I was about to get up and give him a piece of my mind. "If the teacher says that we need to get the first three scenes rehearsed today, then we'd better hurry it up!! Why the heck do we need to hear YOU talk to us about what the scene is about?! Most of us already know what the scene is about!"  
  
"Jeez, Nogami, didn't I just tell you to shut your mouth?!" Again, Syaoran retorted towards Nogami. I sighed deeply while all the others moaned in dissatisfaction. "One more word from you and I'm gonna have to kick your sorry little---" Before he can continue, Eriol tapped Syaoran gently as he glared right at him: "WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down, my cute little descendant, it won't do you any good if you're angry like that on the first day..." Eriol shook his head right at Syaoran.  
  
"Uh oh..." I heard Yamazaki feeling nervous after seeing all the commotion. "This doesn't look good..."  
  
"SAYS WHO?!" Syaoran yelled right at Eriol as all the other kids started to interrupt them, trying to have everyone involved to keep it down before we all get in trouble by the teachers.  
  
"Hoe..." I sighed deeply and lowered my head, trying to hide my embarrassment from everyone else.  
  
Many minutes later, the kids finally behaved themselves and I was allowed to continue on with what I was supposed to say to them. "Okay... for this scene, I want to make sure that all of you with the exception of Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun are in your hateful mode towards the other side. Let's see, Inoue-kun and Tetsuya-kun will have the first dialogue of this scene as Capulet servants Sampson and Gregory, then later, Kirisawa-kun and Nogami-kun, as Montague servants Abraham and Balthazar, will be passing by, and... well, you know what happens. So, okay... let's get started! The four of you guys will be out to act first, the rest of you guys just read your upcoming roles while you guys watch, 'kay? Alright, LET'S DO THIS!"  
  
I directed Inoue-kun and Tetsuya-kun on how they should be sounding like in their opening dialogue. From behind the stage, two of the backstage crew came out with shields and swords. They said that they were for the Capulet servants, the Montague servants, Benvolio, and Tybalt. Looks like Eriol and Yamazaki-kun get to have their hands on the swords first. I couldn't wait to direct to the fight scene. I knew I was going to enjoy this very much! Too bad Naoko-chan would have to wait till her character gets killed off by Yamazaki-kun's character. This is so exciting!! I went through the whole scene with them as they memorized their lines perfectly. I thought to myself, hey, not bad for non-native English speakers. Eat your heart out, Hiiragizawa-kun! You're not the only one here who can speak your own native language now... HA!  
  
Everything else went fine through the first couple of lines after the initial dialogue between the servants when it was time for Eriol and Yamazaki-kun to do their part. Inoue-kun said his line that started the very first dynamic swordfight that I taught them earlier before they started acting out the first part of the scene. Eriol made a dramatic entrance as Benvolio as he attempted to stop the four servants from trying to kill each other with their swords.  
  
**Eriol/Benvolio**: _Part fools! Put up your swords, you know not what you do!  
  
_Then, Yamazaki-kun, playing the arrogant Tybalt, made his entrance--- a little awkward at first.  
  
**Yamazaki/Tybalt**: _(softly)_ _What, art thou drawn among these... uhh...  
  
_I shook my head right away when Yamazaki-kun paused right in the middle of his line. I stood up and stopped the whole scene. I went up to Yamazaki and frowned at him: "Yamazaki-kun, come on, this isn't a joke..."  
  
Yamazaki scratched his head and blinked right at me. "Don't blame me, Kinomoto, I knew the whole line... just that---"  
  
"You should be arrogant, conceited, self-centered, Yamazaki-kun," I advised him. "Come on, remember how you did back in _Sleeping Beauty_, Yamazaki-kun... you played the Third Fairy really well... but this is Tybalt, he should not just be arrogant, but he's also aggressive--- you need to speak louder and try to show off in front of everyone here that you're more superior than everyone else... now come on..."  
  
"I already warned you guys that Tybalt's not my character, Kinomoto.... I told you I'm going to mess up... besides..." He turned his head towards the seats, where we both saw Naoko-chan watching us, smirking evilly at the same time. "Naoko-chan over there thinks she's Mercutio--- she's out to skin my guts, Kinomoto!!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MESSING UP, YAMAZAKI-KUN!!" I heard Chiharu-chan yelling angrily from the seats. "COME ON, TYBALT IS AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER--- DON'T MESS THIS ONE UP!!"  
  
Yamazaki gulped in nervousness. "Sorry..."  
  
"Oh man..." I sighed deeply and sadly when Syaoran stood up from his seat after reading his lines and went up to us. "Hoe...? Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
"Come here, Yamazaki..." Syaoran called for his best guy buddy as Yamazaki went forward to him. I followed behind Yamazaki to see what Syaoran was about to tell him.  
  
"What's up, Li?" Yamazaki blinked in confusion.  
  
"Here's a better solution... you don't want to be Tybalt, right?" Yamazaki nodded. "You want to be anyone else other than Tybalt, right?"  
  
"I wanted to be Friar Lawrence, but Chiharu has that role... and I can't take that role from her; her heart is with that priest role... so... um..."  
  
"You're a very sensitive person, right, Yamazaki?" Syaoran continued on with a little smile on his face. Yamazaki nodded at him. I gave a little suspicious look at the two of them. What was Syaoran up to, I wondered. "You're not a fighter, but a lover, right?" Yamazaki nodded again shyly.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran gave a little smirk and whispered softly to Yamazaki. I stood there with a little suspicious look at Syaoran and crossed my arms and tapped my feet. I waited until they were done until Yamazaki suddenly gasped after what Syaoran just whispered to him. Suddenly with a shocking outburst, Yamazaki shrieked: "YOU WANT TO SWITCH ROLES WITH ME??!!!"  
  
"YAMAZAKI, NOT SO LOUD!!" Syaoran shrieked and covered Yamazaki's mouth immediately as I shook my head.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, it's too late, you're Romeo, end of story!" I replied right away before these two start to get anymore funny ideas to ruin the whole play.  
  
"I... I.. I... I mean, I'm sensitive like that, but not THAT sensitive..." Yamazaki gulped nervously towards Syaoran. "B-besides, I don't wanna kiss your girlfriend and---"  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Syaoran immediately yelled at Yamazaki as I went in between them.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, at this point, you're not Li Syaoran and Meiling is not Li Meiling... You're Romeo Montague, completely, deeply, totally in love with Juliet Capulet, who returns the same feelings for you... besides, the whole class voted that you should be Romeo--- please, Syaoran-kun, you don't want to disappoint the WHOLE SCHOOL, don't you...?" Uh oh, I thought to myself. What in the world did I say now? I was beginning to sound like a perfectionist like Tomoyo-chan... I do hope I didn't make Syaoran upset...  
  
Without expecting anything else, Syaoran suddenly approached slowly towards me: "Sakura..." I started to back down as he continued to approach me with those deep, creamy chocolate eyes gazing right towards my ugly green ones. Right away I blushed deeply as I covered my cheeks again, trying to hide them from him. "Sakura... please... _onegai_..."  
  
_Ugh... he's trying to give me that "cutesy pout" of his... I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THIS TO ME... I'M BECOMING A TOMATO AGAIN... DARN IT... _"H... h... h... h... h... h.............................. hoe...?"  
  
All of a sudden I ran out of space and found myself right against the wall. I could not move anywhere else as Syaoran had me trapped by stretching his arms out and placed his palms against the wall around me. I gulped as I looked right towards him. "_Onegai, Sakura-chan..._ Please..."  
  
"Hooooooeeee........." I had nothing else to say to him but to find myself lowering down before he did anything else. It was too late for me... Kinomoto Sakura sounded more like "Kinomo-TOMATO Sakura" at this moment. Somebody stop him before I die of pure bliss seeing him looking at me that way and the way he spoke his sweet voice to me...  
  
"AAAAAHH!!!" I heard the upset Meiling screaming from the seats. Thank you so much, Meiling... I owe you big time! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SYAORAN?!!! YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE HER CHANGE YOUR ROLE--- YOU'RE MY ROMEO, AND THAT'S FINAL, LI XIAO LANG!!!"  
  
"Uhh..." Syaoran blushed deeply and turned his head towards Meiling as she dashed right towards us.  
  
"HOW COULD DO THIS TO ME, XIAO LANG, HOW COULD YOU?!" From out of the blue, Meiling started to whine and cry at Syaoran in Chinese, which of course, gave me a lot more embarrassment than ever.  
  
I noticed everyone else around the stage and even from the seats and from backstage watching us on the spot... with me curled up to hide my embarrassment from them while the two Chinese kids started arguing in Chinese again.  
  
"Hoe......... this is going to be ONE LONG rehearsal period....."  
  
  
Lunchtime came and we were given a long hour lunch period before we get back to rehersals again. As usual, we had our little picnic, but this time, we had Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol sitting along with us. They were already chatting along with the other three girls and Yamazaki-kun at our usual spot while Tomoyo-chan and I were at the cafeteria booth, buying some drinks for our lunch. In the meantime on our way back, Tomoyo chatted to me again, not just about the play, but our usual social best friend chatter. "Li-kun sure got you pinned there, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled, as I tried to avoid thinking about it.  
  
"How could he do this to me..." I sighed sadly. "He still wanted to switch roles with somebody... he's spoiling my personal prayer to Shakespeare-sama that he would be Romeo in the play..."  
  
Tomoyo just giggled along with me and nudged to my side. "I still think that Li-kun has his eyes on you, Sakura-chan! I could see the way he always looks at you---"  
  
"LA LA LA LA LA LA..." Right away, I started singing some random tune that just popped in my mind, trying to avoid myself from listening to Tomoyo-chan about what she thought of what was going on between Syaoran and me. _I don't wanna hear it, Tomoyo-chan... if this were true love, I want Syaoran-kun to admit it to me by himself and... wait, I said it wrong... I take that back... NO, I CAN'T!! I LIKE HIM TOO MUCH... AGH... I DIDN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD, DID I...? Hoe.......  
  
_Finally we reached our spot, where Tomoyo and I were greeted with an applause. Tomoyo and I were the only ones who were not in the play while all our other friends were part of the cast. Tomoyo bowed gracefully as I just chuckled shyly right at them. Chiharu-chan stood up and lifted up her thermos bottle of juice and saluted us: "Here ye, here ye, we have gathered together to congratulate our Madames of Drama, Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura, for such an outstanding job of directing our fabulous production--- William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_!"  
  
"Awww... you guys..." Tomoyo-chan and I blushed in unison as they continued to cheer for me. We sat down on our spots as Yamazaki stood up and made his usual "know-it-all" gesture.  
  
"Did you know that back in the old days when Shakespeare was alive..."  
  
"No, no, Yamazaki-kun..." Chiharu sighed deeply, "we don't want to hear any of your silly stories again..."  
  
"My dear Mihara-san," Eriol interrupted through, "even if Yamazaki make up such a story about my country's history, it would probably be true anyway..." From there, Eriol and Yamazaki gave each other winks and a thumbs-up to each other. Boys... go figure...  
  
"Anyway, you guys," Tomoyo decided to change the subject and cleared her throat. "First up, great job, you guys. We got through the first four scenes today. As you know, we're alternating scenes here--- with Sakura-chan doing the first and the third scene, while I did the second and the fourth scene! You totally nailed that whole Mercutio line, Naoko-chan! Great job!"  
  
Naoko smirked and stretched her arms. "You DO know that I SO dig Mercutio, you know? I RULE!!"  
  
"Sheesh, I think that's the longest line that was written in the whole play," Meiling frowned, staring at Naoko. "I can't believe that you actually memorized that whole Mercutio line!"  
  
"Hey, say that line again, Naoko-chan!" I cheered happily, as all the others also cheered along with me.  
  
"But of course, my dear Lady Sakura," Naoko smirked, stood up, and recited her famous lengthy Mercutio line:  
  
_O then I see Queen Mab hath been with you...  
  
_And so, with perfect clarity, Naoko showed off her acting and memorizing skills by reciting that very, very, VERY long Mercutio line, in which Mercutio was talking to Romeo about love and how he described Romeo how much love sick he was. Everyone, even Syaoran and Eriol, was so impressed by her. I was happy that Tomoyo made a good choice to have Naoko play Mercutio, even if Mercutio was a male role and Naoko was obviously female. After a few minutes, Naoko reached her final lines:  
  
_... This the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage.  
This is she...  
  
"Naoko-chan wa totemo jouzu wa yo!! (Naoko-chan is really awesome!!)_" We all cheered happily along with a loud applause while the boys were completely stunned.  
  
"Whoa..." I heard Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki sighed with awe after hearing Naoko strut her sonnet skills towards them. I wish I had that kind of talent.  
  
"EAT YOUR HEART OUT, BOYS, 'CUZ MERCUTIO IS GOING TO STEAL THE STAGE!!" Naoko-chan stuck her tongue towards the three boys, as she took her seat. We all started laughing along as Eriol smirked.  
  
"Oh my, keep acting that way and who knows, you may even be eligible to attend the famous London Actors' Conservatory when you finally graduate from high school," Eriol gave a complimentary remark towards Naoko.  
  
"Nah, I wanna be a writer and go to America to meet my idol!" Naoko giggled happily.  
  
"Idol? Who, Naoko-chan?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"STEPHEN KING!!" And again, Naoko bursted out her sinister laugh as I gulped nervously, trying not to figure out who in the world Stephen King was.  
  
"Figures," both Chiharu and Rika chuckled along with Naoko. We went ahead and ate our lunch as Tomoyo continued to discuss more about the play.  
  
"Listen up, you guys, the final scene, scene five of Act 1, is going to be rehearsed through a quick run-through for the rest of the day today. Sakura-chan is gonna direct this one," Tomoyo announced.  
  
"Oooh!! This is the moment that I've been waiting for!" Eriol chuckled with a little smirk on his face. "The true plot of _Romeo and Juliet _begins here!"  
  
"What was scene five all about again?" I heard Syaoran from behind, trying to remember what scene five was about. Eriol started to nudge Syaoran from the side. "Will you quit doin' that, Hiiragizawa?!"  
  
"Oh my dear cute little descendant," again, Eriol returned to his mocking mode again... poor Syaoran... "don't tell me you have forgotten. It is the first time that Romeo meets Juliet at the Capulet Festivities..."  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Meiling suddenly screamed happily. I could tell that her heart was thumping rapidly, knowing what this scene was about. "THIS IS THE MOMENT THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! WE'RE ALMOST CLOSE TO THE FAMOUS BALCONY SCENE!!"  
  
"Help me..." I heard Syaoran murmured, looking really scared at the though of what scene five may be about. I was a little curious as to what scene five was about, so I opened my copy of the script, flipped through the pages, and skimmed through the script to see what was going to happen in that scene. Then, right in the middle of the scene, I found an action line there that said "Romeo kisses Juliet for the first time; Juliet doesn't move..."  
  
"Hoe..." I murmured softly, looking really shocked at that one particular line. "To... Tomoyo-chan..." I tapped Tomoyo's shoulder, as I showed and explained to her if she really meant to have that kind of action included in our version. Tomoyo just winked at me and smiled, as I gulped in nervousness. "You expect ME to direct that?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"Nope! It's part of the story, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo answered with pride.  
  
"But... but... but... I can't do that... I.. I mean... um..." I swallowed nervously once more as I stared at the very happy Meiling and a very nervous Syaoran, with Meiling clinging on to Syaoran once more. Tomoyo just patted me on the shoulder and answered:  
  
"Sakura-chan, you did your magic with the swordfighting scene in the beginning of the story... I'm sure you can do this too!"  
  
How was I supposed to direct Syaoran to kiss Meiling on the lips at this scene...? In fact, I don't even know how to coach people how to kiss the true romantic way, even if this whole thing was not for real. Meiling was looking forward to this, while Syaoran would definitely feel sick to learn that he had to kiss her. And besides... I mean... I just couldn't imagine myself directing this to the two of them... especially that I... Oh Shakespeare-sama, how could you do this to me...? It was part of the story and Tomoyo and Eriol didn't delete that kissing part off. Not only that he had to kiss her once in this scene, but he had to kiss her again a few lines later. Okay, Sakura, how are you going to direct this...? I mean, what if Syaoran himself didn't know how to kiss in the first place? What am I supposed to do?? Heck, I know I've never kissed anyone before THAT WAY, so I'm basically stuck with this...  
  
Syaoran and I are stuck with this scene... "Hoe..."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, looking right towards Tomoyo and me. "Hey Daidouji, why is Kinomoto looking all choked up like that?"  
  
"Uh oh..." I murmured softly as I blushed heavily, hiding my face again so no one can see the famous tomato... _I am gonna die, not only that I have to try and figure out how to direct this, but I'm gonna spend the rest of this rehearsal period seeing Syaoran and Meiling kiss throughout the story... ugh, even if it's not for real, I just couldn't stand seeing them... together... kissing... passionately... deeply... longingly... lovingly... ARGH, THIS IS TORTURE!!!_  
  
"Oh, don't worry about her, Li-kun," Tomoyo giggled. "She's just a little stuck at her directing skills because she would have to do something that she's never done before... or... something..."  
  
"Hoooooeee...." I sighed in pure embarrassment, still hiding away from everyone else.  
  
"Why?!" Syaoran gasped with a worried look in his face. "What exactly happens in scene five?!"  
  
Without being aware of what was going to happen to me next, I felt Syaoran take the script off of my hands and I heard him flipping through the pages, skimming the whole scene, then suddenly, everything else stood still. I lifted my head to see his reaction. Right at that point, Syaoran suddenly dropped the script from his hands and suddenly turned as red as lipstick and choked. "No...."  
  
"YES!!!" Meiling shrieked happily as she cuddled herself on to Syaoran and giggled softly. "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment, my darling Syaoran... how I've dreamt of feeling the softness, the gentleness, and the sweetness of your lips..."  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Syaoran screamed in horror, which startled everyone in our area. In fact, his scream was also heard by all the kids nearby, as he glared immediately towards Eriol. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, HIIRAGIZAWA!!! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!" His anger suddenly scared the pants off of everyone else. They all ran away including Meiling... except for myself, Tomoyo, and Eriol, who just sat there, smiling right at Syaoran as his reaction to his ranting.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, my cute little descendant," Eriol replied with a calm yet in a mocking tone. "It's very dangerous if you're always angry that way... now, sit down, take a deep few breaths, and relax, alright...?"  
  
"I'M BLAMING YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THE NEW VERSION OF THE SCRIPT!!" Syaoran continued growling at him, as he turned to Tomoyo. "ARE YOU TWO PLOTTING SOMETHING AGAINST ME OR WHAT?! KINOMOTO CAN'T DO THIS.. HECK, I CAN'T EVEN DO THIS MYSELF! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WOULD KISS HER OR ANY OTHER GIRL IN THIS PLAY EVER!"  
  
"Calm down, Li-kun!" Tomoyo frowned at him and sighed sadly. "I've worked hard trying to choose a good play and I LOVE this play, okay? I wanted it to be special and unique and the whole school even agreed with me for choosing this as the perfect play!! I chose you as Romeo because to me, you are a perfect example of who Romeo should be in the play... I like you a lot, in case you didn't know, Li-kun... and it would mean so much to me if you be Romeo for this play... I didn't choose you just so Hiiragizawa-kun and I can torture you... in fact... you stand out the most among all the boys in our class... you're smart, you're handsome, you're mature, and you can be really nice to people if you wanted to be..." Tomoyo-chan suddenly lowered her head and sighed deeply again. "Please, Li-kun... do take this in to consideration... and just play the part of Romeo. Remember, this is only a fictional story... nothing is for real..."  
  
I heard Syaoran sighed deeply after hearing Tomoyo speak her words. I decided to crawl out from my hiding shell and looked up to Syaoran. I decided to say my words to him as well. "I... I guess this is my fault too..."  
  
"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about...?" Tomoyo blinked in wonder as I nodded to her. I did pray that Syaoran be Romeo in this play after all and it was granted to me. "You've got no part in this."  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I'm sorry... I... to be honest, even if I really did want you to help me out coach the actors and stuff I..." I noticed Syaoran look at me with those same look on his eyes towards me. I knew right away that he was listening to every word that I was about to say. "I... I hoped and prayed truly in my heart that you would be Romeo, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"I see..." was all that Syaoran said to me. I sighed deeply and continued:  
  
"When I heard you recite that whole Romeo line to me... the way you recited to me... it sounded so wonderful... so beautiful.. and so romantic... it's like... you captured the essence of Romeo's character within you... like... you're some kind of an reincarnation of Romeo or something like that..."  
  
"Uhh... sorry to interrupt, but..." Eriol interrupted, as he stood up and suddenly took Tomoyo by her hand, "... but Daidouji and I had to run some errands back at the auditorium with the teachers... and since everyone else seemed to had fled from your wrath, um..."  
  
"But... Hiiragizawa-kun..." Eriol nudged on Tomoyo, giving her some kind of a signal. Then Tomoyo suddenly realized and smiled at him, as the two stood up and left to the auditorium. Again, I found myself all alone in this picnic spot with Syaoran... I blushed realizing it as Syaoran continued to look at me.  
  
I looked at him and sighed once more and continued on: "... You really captivated me when you said that line... it really did click to me... you would definitely would make such a perfect Romeo... you would definitely going to make this play so believable and lovable... so much that it really hurt my heart to see you refuse and turn away if I did tell you that I wanted you to be Romeo for this play..." I turned my head to the back to be sure that no one else was listening, and turned back to him once more. "Syaoran-kun... I understand that you will be angry with me after you hear this, but... you being Romeo would mean so much to me... so much... it really made me happy everytime I see you portray his character... like earlier when you had your first dialogue with Eriol about Romeo's love for Rosaline... the way you play him really made me feel so floaty... you're so perfect in everything, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Sakura... I..." Right away I noticed Syaoran's cheeks blushing deep red. I can't believed I just said that to him as I was confessing my love for him--- no wait, that was wrong.  
  
"Please, Syaoran-kun... please be Romeo... and I promise you, as assistant director, we can get through this together... if they want all the kissing scenes there, then they'll have what they want... remember, we're not just doing this for ourselves, but also for everyone who will be watching this play... I know you're not going to listen to me right now, since you're really mad at me and---"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and looked up right at me. "I'm not mad at you, Sakura... I just wanted to know the truth why you guys picked me as Romeo... that's all I wanted to know... thanks for telling me..."  
  
I bowed down immediately to show my humble respect to him and apologized again: "I'm so sorry that I felt that way, Syaoran-kun!!"  
  
"Sakura, get up..." I looked up and slowly got up from my bow. "No need to be sorry... look..." He got closer to me and turned his head to me, as I followed him so I can see his face. "If me being Romeo means so much to you, then so be it. But I'm only doing this for you, Daidouji, and everyone else... you, especially."  
  
I smiled sweetly at him and sighed happily: "Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
He blushed once more: "You're always welcome... Sakura..." Silence fell and we found each other staring at one another again. I gave out my tomato red on my cheeks and he actually did the same. Then, Syaoran blinked and suddenly spoke: "Uhh... well... now we've got a problem..."  
  
"Yeah..." I sighed deeply.  
  
"Uhh... well... I never kissed anyone like that before, so... uhh... how are you going to do this, Sakura...?"  
  
"Umm... uhh... well... uhh... I'll.... figure something out..." Before I can continue on, we heard the tardy bell, signaling us to go back to class, meaning we have to go back to the auditorium for more rehearsing. "Welp... back to rehearsals again."  
  
"Well... I'm sure you'll find a way to make this kissing stuff work on scene five... come on, let's get back before we get yelled at by the teachers."  
  
"Okay!" I smiled at him, as we picked up our lunch and other stuff and walked our way back towards the auditorium together, with Syaoran walking along with me.  
  
Now, I have to find a way to make this kissing scene work... as much as I hate seeing the boy I truly love in my heart kiss another girl... especially his fiancee... I have to do my job as assistant director. This is what I chose to do, and therefore this is what I must do for the fall play of the year.  
  
  
The beginning of scene five was a success, even if the servants and stuff needed to memorize the lines, the action was perfect. This was the scene where Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio, and some of their buddies on the Montague side decided to join the party at the Capulet's Ball, wearing masks and such along with the others so no one else can recognize them. Of course, Tybalt recognized Romeo and scorned them along with his servants. So, that whole part went through smoothly, etc. etc. etc.  
  
Finally, it was time to direct the moment that everyone had been waiting for. Those who already played their parts and even the backstage crew gathered close together beneath the stage to watch this scene. Tomoyo-chan even had her video camera on her hand, looking really excited and as usual, starry-eyed. I noticed Eriol and Yamazaki snickering at the same time while all the other girls had mixed feelings about what was about to happen. It was time to do the scene where Romeo first meets Juliet, and the time where Romeo first kisses Juliet, not just once, but twice. This, of course, made me feel really nervous and uncomfortable. Nervous because I haven't figured out how to direct Syaoran to kiss Meiling, uncomfortable because I was dealing with the boy I'm in love with secretly in my heart who had to kiss his girlfriend (cousin, fiancee, whatever... girlfriend).  
  
Though everyone else were looking so excited for this moment, I felt like I was going to choke and die right on the spot. In fact, I was not the only one who was feeling this. The one who was going to do the "deed" was even more choked up than I was. I turned to him, looking really concerned at how he was feeling right now as I went up to him: "Relax, Syaoran-kun, remember, this isn't for real, you know? You're not Li Syaoran, you're Romeo Montague, remember that..."  
  
"That's easy for YOU to say, Sakura..." Syaoran murmured nervously towards me.  
  
"Remember, there is no meaning to this kiss when you do kiss JULIET..." Notice that I did not say Meiling, I said Juliet, just so I can calm this poor boy up. "... all you have to do is make your kiss believable so the audience can be completely captivated by the story, you know...?"  
  
"That's YOUR job, Sakura!" Syaoran replied with a little frown on his face. "You just tell me how to make this stupid kiss believable and I just do what you tell me to do!"  
  
"Hoe... heh..." I felt a huge sweatdrop falling on the side of my head. Now I felt like a moron. I looked around the stage and basically it was completely deserted. I turned to the crowd down the stage and yelled at them: "HEY, YOU PEOPLE AREN'T DONE YET... GET BACK UP HERE ON STAGE RIGHT NOW AND DO YOUR LITTLE DANCING SHINDIG THING OR WHATEVER THE HECK YOU CALL THIS... THEY'RE STILL AT THE PARTY, YOU KNOW?! HURRY UP!!" I even clapped my hands in beat, as the people in the crowd moaned sadly. Boy, it felt so good to be in charge.  
  
"Go, Sakura-chan, Go! Go!" I heard Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika cheering right at me. I stood there completely choked, just giggling at them nervously while scratching my head. I turned my head and told the crowd to continue dancing, while I headed back to where Syaoran was standing. Then, I just realized that Meiling was not even anywhere on stage.  
  
"Where the heck is Meiling...?" I wondered and looked around the whole auditorium area, only to find Meiling right on her seat, putting on some makeup. "MEILING!!" I yelled right at her from the stage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Meiling frowned right at me and said: "Jeez, Kinomoto, chill, okay? I'm just trying to perk myself up for the big scene!"  
  
"WHO CARES, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A MAKEOVER... GET OVER HERE NOW!!" Jeez, among all of these, Meiling still had to make herself look pretty, even if it was just the first day of rehearsal.  
  
"Hold on, Kinomoto... lemme put this lip gloss on..." She took out her little lip gloss from her makeup bag and started to put some on her lips. I blinked in confusion as I watched her doing it slowly. Meantime, I overheard Rika-chan asking Meiling something:  
  
"Oooh! Flavored lip gloss!" Rika-chan cheered happily.  
  
"You like...?" Meiling winked at Rika-chan with a smile on her face.  
  
"What flavor is it?" Rika-chan asked.  
  
"Chocolate!!" Meiling blushed happily while I almost fell over in shock. What was Meiling up to? Everyone knows that Syaoran cannot resist chocolate...  
  
"Hoe..." I gulped in nerviness when I heard of Meiling's chocolate-flavored lip balm. Hopefully Syaoran didn't hear that or he would definitely freak out. In fact, I'm already freaked out from that alone. Finally, Meiling was finished with her little makeover and dashed right up the stage. "It's about time... let's get this over with..."  
  
Everyone on the scene was on their places with Syaoran and Meiling right at the front center of the stage, facing each other. I went up to them with the script as I looked at the two. Syaoran still looked disgusted at this scene while Meiling looked very hopeful and excited. We already know why, so I didn't need to mention it to myself again. I walked around the two of them to be sure that there was nothing wrong with the posture. Finally, I stood still as the two glanced at me.  
  
"Okay... as you all know, this is the scene where Romeo first encounters Juliet during the dance. All you people at the background are still dancing or do whatever you were supposed to do at a dance party, while Syaoran and Meiling here... uhh... do their scene..." I scratched my head as I focused towards the couple again. "Okay... let's see here..." I flipped through the pages of my script and found the little scene. "Syaoran-kun, before you say your beginning line, you take Meiling's hand like this..." I took Syaoran's hand and Meiling's hand at the same time and placed both their palms together. Boy, do I feel awkward doing this, but I got to do what I had to do. "Then you start saying your 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand...' blah blah blah..." As I was about to continue I noticed Syaoran's eyes wandering off from somewhere and I tapped him on the shoulder. "Syaoran-kun, please pay attention, since you're the one who's gonna be doing most of the actions here..."  
  
"Hurry it up, Kinomoto! I want my kiss from my Syaoran right now!!" Meiling demanded as Syaoran rolled his eyes at the same time.  
  
"I'm talking here!" I frowned at Meiling as I proceeded. "Okay, Syaoran-kun, when you get to the part where you say 'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take...', then, what you do is you slightly slide your palm to the side and slowly close your fingers around hers... then... you know the rest..."  
  
Syaoran sighed deeply while Meiling started to get anxious. I tried not to pay attention to them as I went back to my seat. "Remember Syaoran-kun... you kiss Meiling twice--- first one after you say 'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take...', then the second one after 'Sin from my lips?..." blah blah, you know the rest..."  
  
"YES! Oh yes..." Meiling exclaimed and sighed blissfullly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Syaoran murmured reluctantly with a frown on his face.  
  
"OKAY, PLACES, EVERYBODY!! READY AND...." I counted a few seconds, then-- "GO!!"  
  
The extras continued their little dancing thing as I had my eyes focused on Syaoran and Meiling. They stood still, as Syaoran slowly--- not to mention nervously--- took Meiling's hand and had their open palms pressed together. Then, they begin the scene...  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(softly and with such a romantic tone) If I profane with my unworthiest hand... This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand... To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
  
_Just at that one single line, I found myself swooning over Syaoran again. How can he ever have this effect on me...? Life just isn't so fair... it's bad enough that I'm not the one he's looking at while he's saying all of this... argh... From out of nowhere, everyone else including the backstage crew were down at the seats, watching the whole scene. Tomoyo even had her videocamera rolling at the same time. Talk about shooting a movie scene...  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: _(anxiously and blissfully) Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
  
_**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(gentle tone) Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
  
_**Meiling/Juliet**: _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.  
  
_**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(deep tone) O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray. Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.  
  
_Just two more lines and then the first kissing scene will start. Ugh, I just could not bare watching this...  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: _(gets closer to Syaoran) Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake.  
  
_Wait a minute... why is Meiling getting closer to Syaoran like that? She's not supposed to do that? Syaoran's supposed to get closer to her... argh..._  
  
_**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(feeling a little nervous) Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take...  
  
_All of a sudden, everyone stood quiet as we waited. This was the part where Syaoran was supposed to kiss Meiling for the first time--- as Romeo and Juliet, of course. Then for some strange reason Meiling suddenly puckered her lips right towards Syaoran, as he slowly backed away from her. Everyone else was getting a little impatient as I sighed deeply again: "Hoe...."  
  
I stood up from my seat, crossed my arms, and shook my head: "Syaoran-kun, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Syaoran just stood still, looking at Meiling, who looked like she was completely ready to receive her kiss. Then from out of nowhere, he just shook his head. "I... I... I can't do this... Sakura... _gomen nasai (I'm sorry)_ ..."  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." I sighed and lowered my head.  
  
"Xiao Lang!!! Why didn't you kiss me?! Mou, Xiao Lang..." I heard Meiling pouting and moaning to Syaoran, as if she was about to cry.  
  
"AWWWW MAAAN...." Majority of the kids moaned sadly as I turned towards them with another angry tone.  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET, PLEASE?!" I frowned at them. Tomoyo was still taping us, despite of all the embarrassment. I walked towards the couple and shook my head at them. "You guys--- everything was so perfect from the beginning..."  
  
"I can't kiss her that way, Sakura..." Syaoran complained right at me.  
  
"YOU'D BETTER FIX THIS, KINOMOTO!!" Meiling growled right at me, as if the fact that Syaoran not wanting to kiss her was entirely my fault.  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET, MEILING?!" I yelled right at her. "Calm down, it's only first day of rehearsal... you'll have lots of chances to be kissed, alright, SO SHUT UP!!" For the first time ever I actually raised my voice at her. I knew I would probably get a slapping from her, but instead, Meiling actually listened to me. I felt really sweaty all of a sudden as I turned to Syaoran with a concerned look. "Syaoran-kun, um... let me see..."  
  
"Can't we just get rid of all the kissing scenes in this play? I really can't bear seeing myself kissing a girl in public in a setting like this..." Syaoran suggested. I noticed Meiling shaking her head, signaling me to say no, but again, I was beaten by the others:  
  
"GET USED TO IT, LI!" The kids all screamed. Syaoran frowned and glared right at Eriol again, who had been snickering along with Yamazaki.  
  
I lowered my head and just shook my head. This whole day was a total disaster for me completely. "Hoe..."  
  
  
Finally, our first day was over. Everyone else were finally dismissed to go home. The backstage crew, Tomoyo, and myself stayed after school along with the teachers, reporting to them our progress. Of course, with the exception of the kissing problem, everything else went smoothly. The schedule indicated that throughout the whole week, we will be rehearsing all of Act 1. The first day today was a quick run-through, although half of the actors already memorized their lines. I wonder how they did it...? Oh well.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the stage again, trying to clear everything up in my mind before I panic again when I get home. This kissing thing with Syaoran and Meiling was really killing me big time. I can't believe Tomoyo did this to me... I don't know anything about kissing the romantic way... I mean, what was I supposed to tell Syaoran? I'm no kissing expert... why does this have to happen to me? First, Tomoyo makes me direct scene five of Act 1; second, it was the first kissing scene between Romeo and Juliet; and third (and seemingly the worse of all), I was supposed to coach Syaoran on how to kiss Meiling?! Why...? Why...? Why....?  
  
I stood up straight with a not-too-happy face, thinking about it, as I crossed my arms, contemplating. Meanwhile, I heard footsteps coming nearby and I felt a presence sitting next to me. "Hey Sakura-chan!"  
  
I slightly turned my head to see who it was: "Hey Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
"Whew... long day, isn't it, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"You're telling me..."  
  
"I gotta hand it to you, Sakura-chan... you really did well directing the actors today... not bad for a first-timer!"  
  
"Oh, being a director is kinda like a teacher or a sports coach, you know? It wasn't that hard."  
  
Tomoyo rested her head against her hand, looking right at me. She smiled and said "So, now you know how hard it is to be a director..."  
  
"I'm glad I can help you out, Tomoyo-chan! It's actually fun being in charge of the set, you know?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly. "It sure is! Hey, I was thinking... I've spent so much time working with the backstage crew and I talked to both Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei about it while you were procrastinating on stage trying to make the first kissing scene between Syaoran and Meiling earlier..."  
  
"Hoe..." Why did she ever mention that again...? "I can't do this, Tomoyo-chan... I don't know how I can help Syaoran-kun ... um... kiss Meiling... I don't know a single thing about kissing--- like that, Tomoyo-chan! What am I supposed to do?? I don't want to ruin the play and stuff and everybody else is expecting all the kissing scenes in there and you know how Syaoran-kun is, you know, Tomoyo-chan...?"  
  
Tomoyo sat straight, thinking patiently. You know, everytime I looked at Tomoyo-chan it's like everything to her was just nothing to worry about. She wa so calm and patient at times like this. I wish I had that kind of attitude towards all the worst situations. Then, she snapped her fingers. "Sakura-chan, I have an idea... um.. can I come over to your house tonight?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"I can ask my mom if I can borrow her magazines... I saw some guides to kissing passionately in there, so maybe those would help..."  
  
"Your mom actually reads that stuff?" Tomoyo and I giggled softly as she hushed at me.  
  
"She likes this stuff, but don't worry... it's all harmless..."  
  
"Okay then.. deal!"  
  
"Maybe with these guides, you'll be able to help Li-kun out."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
We did our little pinky swear thing like best friends do, as we decided to get up and finally get back home to rest. We greeted goodbye to our teachers and the backstage crew as Tomoyo-chan and I headed out and on our way home. We started talking about what just happened, usual gossip stuff, just chatting along like we always were. In the meantime I just realized that I did not even get a chance to say goodbye to Syaoran today before the dismissal bell rang. I sighed deeply, starting to get worried again, thinking about it.  
  
"Sakura-chan...?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"You're thinking about Li-kun again, ne?"  
  
"Man, you know everything about me already..."  
  
"But of course, I'm your best friend, Kinomoto Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hoe...."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout him... I think he's really shy, that's why he didn't want to kiss Meiling in public..."  
  
"No... he just doesn't wanna kiss any girl in public..."  
  
"I think that's really sweet, Sakura-chan... most guys I know nowadays get all excited, but Li-kun is very different..."  
  
"Yeah... I guess..."  
  
Tomoyo giggled at me, as she placed her arm around me like a true buddy. "Come on, Sakura-chan, you need rest... you had a long day..."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." I smiled happily, as we strolled down the sidewalk together, heading home. 

_**To be continued...**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	5. To Kiss or Not to Kiss... That is the Qu...

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
**To the readers/reviewers**: I know you all wanted to see Sakura portraying Juliet, but I apologize... she won't be Juliet AT ALL. Trust me on this one... I've got a sweeter plot with Sakura being director... ^.^;  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really do appreciate it. ^_^  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 5: To Kiss or Not to Kiss... That is the Question  
**  
A week has passed and it was the second week of our rehearsal. Something happened in school that made the schedule of our play be delayed on schedule, which was good. This would mean that we would have lots of time rehearsing the play. Throuoghout the whole week, we had our actors rehearse through Act 1, all five scenes. Until now I still have not figured out how I was supposed to teach (train, practice, whatever) Syaoran on the kissing part. We just had him rehearse his lines and scenes with Meiling without the kissing part. Speaking of Meiling, she was not really happy with me lately (not that it's new, since she was never happy with me in the first place anyway...) because I let Syaoran do whatever he felt comfortable of doing with during his rehearsing. She still yearned for Syaoran's lips, but again, I kept telling her that she would have a lot of chances getting kissed by him... that is, once I figured out how to help him out with this kissing bit.  
  
Speaking of the kissing part, I have been reading Tomoyo's mom's magazines that had kissing advice columns and all that stuff. One time I got caught reading these by Touya and got worried about me, thinking that I was actually planning to kiss a certain boy someday by reading these articles. He said in the lines of "Oh well, you're growing up anyway, just be sure that boy isn't a punk brat like that Chinese kid who tried to beat you up long time ago..." He even had a nightmare, he said, that he caught me and that "Chinese punk brat" kissing in the living room alone when he finally arrived home from one of his part-time jobs. I blushed completely crimson red right after he told me, thinking about Touya's nightmare. I wish that would be for real... Ah well... forget it, Sakura-chan, just keep on dreaming because that will never happen. Syaoran's getting married when he comes of age to Meiling, and I feared that once that happens, I would never see him ever again.  
  
By the end of that week, Tomoyo-chan grew so much into working with the backstage crew that she, with the advise of Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, that they'd bump me from being "assistant director" to the official DIRECTOR of the whole play. When I heard about it, I complained to Tomoyo-chan that it's too much responsibility. I believed that if there's anything that messes up in the whole play that I would be the one who would be blamed. It was bad enough that I practically have no idea how to make Syaoran kiss Meiling (oy vey...) and everybody else had been looking forward to seeing those two kissing.... passionately... lovingly... longly... deeply... well, you get the idea.  
  
On the other hand, I really enjoyed being in charge. I got to boss around annoying, irresponsible actors who took this whole thing as a joke, yet I helped a lot of people work on their acting and their lines. I told Kero-chan when I got home about my little "promotion" again from being an "actor's coach" to "assistant director" to "director" by Tomoyo-chan, the head organizer of the play project. I wonder what Tomoyo was up to when she suddenly gave me the little promotion. I just hope she wasn't trying to make me the center of attraction again, just not up on stage being Juliet or whoever the leading lady of the play was. From that point, every night and even on the weekend, Kero-chan had been helping me on how to become a good, effective director. He even told me some more historic stories about Clow Reed's descendants and Shakespeare, and he even proved to me that back in those days that the cast members of all the plays Shakespeare wrote were all men, just like what Yamazaki-kun said during the first day of last week. Eriol even said that it was true, so it must be true. He also said that they did not allow women in them and that there weren't any kissing scenes in the original copy of _Romeo and Juliet _until Shakespeare's death, where women were finally allowed to be casted in the play. In addition, some of Clow Reed's descendants, he said, even had a chance to be part of the cast of some of Shakespeare's plays. In fact, _Romeo and Juliet _wasn't even Kero-chan's favorite, but some comical play that Shakespeare wrote called _Twelfth Night, or What You Will. _That play was Kero-chan's ultimate favorite. He recommended it to us, just in case that our class was chosen again to do this year's Spring Play. I should let Tomoyo-chan know that.. maybe at that point, I can be in the play again as the female lead... now I just have to be sure that it's romance and that she ends up with a male character portrayed by Li Syaoran... _Aaah... what a dream come true!_  
  
Today was the first day of the second week. We nailed all of Act 1 last week and everyone was comfortable doing their parts already... except that I STILL have yet to figure out how to train/ teach/ coach Syaoran on the kissing part. _Romeo and Juliet _won't be _Romeo and Juliet _without the kissing scenes. It would not be as romantic as what the play should be. Syaoran was not mad at me or anything like that, it's just that he still refused to do the kissing scenes. He was actually this close to quitting the whole play, which really worried me a lot because there weren't anyone else who would be willing to play Romeo. But then again, he remembered what he promised to me that he would go ahead and be Romeo, only because I wanted him to and him being Romeo meant so much to me.  
  
Right now I was reading those kissing articles again in Tomoyo's mom's women's lifestyle magazines. In fact, I even tried to simulate them myself, using an imaginary object (I wish I had Syaoran's picture for me to practice with ... hoe ... wait, you didn't hear that...) or whatever as my "object of affection." Luckily no one else was watching me acting stupid trying to simulate this kissing bit by myself. I was at the corner of the stage behind the curtain when I overheard a conversation on the other side of my curtain. I recognized the voices very well, since I hear them everyday anyway, but I wasn't too sure if they were who I thought they were ...  
  
"Dear virtuous one... I thought about you ..."  
  
"Oh.... r-really...? Um... wow... I'm very... flattered..."  
  
"I was reading the newspaper last night before my slumber and I saw an advertisement that the Tokyo National Theater was presenting a Shakespearean production called _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ in two weeks... Saturday night. Right away, somehow... well... you came in to my mind..."  
  
"Oh! Oh... oh my... I... I don't know what to say... does Shakespeare really do remind you of me...?"  
  
"Um... well... perhaps... yes... ah, I really do apologize for startling you like this..."  
  
"No no no! Not at all! It's just that... no guy has ever come up to me before and... compare me to Shakespeare..."  
  
"Let's just say that Shakespeare does such beautiful works of art... and you, my dear..."  
  
"Oh.... oh my... oh my goodness..."  
  
"... are a beautiful work of art..."  
  
Whoa... what's this, I thought. Is there some flirting and charming and swooning going on here? Somehow I found myself drifting away from my imaginary kissing simulation and decided to eavesdrop a bit. Now, I know that I'm no eavesdropper unless if it was about me, but this was just too much...  
  
"Um... oh my... I... I don't know what to say... I... oh my gosh..."  
  
"Say no words, sweet doll ... I only speak of the truth... because that I have mentioned about _A Midsummer Night's Dream _that I wondered if... it would be such great honor for me to bring you to watch this wonderful work... if not, I do understand and I shall not pursue furth---"  
  
"OH MY!! OH I WOULD LOVE TO!! Oh thank you so much!! Oh, what should I say to people?! What should I say to everyone??"  
  
"For now, just hush, my dearest... let's just keep this special moment to ourselves, shall we...?"  
  
"Um... um... um... okay..."  
  
"Ah, my darling... our good man Terada-sensei and the rest of the cast have arrived..."  
  
"And the star-crossed lovers too!" I heard the giggling that came after that. "We have to tell everyone that they're all here! I can't wait till they start rehearsing Act 2!"  
  
"Ah yes, the famous balcony scene between Romeo and Juliet. I do feel ashamed a bit that Kinomoto-san still had not properly trained young Li to kiss passionately... but I do have high beliefs that Kinomoto-san will truly succeed. She had use her directing skills very well."  
  
"Me too! That's why she was promoted as director of the play!" Then, a short silence came... then, the conversation finally concludes: "I have to go and work backstage ... I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"But of course, darling, I shall always be here..." He sighed deeply and whispered softly: "Adieu, adieu... parting is such sweet sorrow..."  
  
"Sakura-chan!" I was startled right away and saw Tomoyo standing right in front of me, giving me her usual sweet, big smile. "Come on, we'd better meet with everyone now for a short briefing!"  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Tomoyo-chan, I overheard two people fllirting each other on the other side of this curtain that I got myself eavesdropping and stuff. I know it's not my business or anything like that but I thought that the ones who were talking were---"  
  
Tomoyo giggled softly. "What conversation?"  
  
"Well, this guy was asking this girl, lady, whatever about a date to go see some other Shakespeare play in Tokyo in two weeks..."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet... yeah, I've heard about that. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_? My mom mentioned to me about that. I want to watch it!"  
  
"I wanna go watch it too!" I exclaimed happily. "Maybe you and I can go watch it or something!"  
  
"Yeah, of course, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
I stood up from my little chair and strolled out from backstage with Tomoyo, as I continued our convo about what I heard on the other side of the curtain. "And that guy sounded as if he was Romeo or something... the way he sounded is like... totally gentlemanly, all polite and stuff. He sounded so romantic... I wish I had a guy who'd be so sweet and romantic like that..."  
  
"You have Li-kun, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled, nudging me at the same time. I blushed deeply, but tried not to show it in front of her or it would be obvious that she was right about me having a secret crush on Syaoran after all.  
  
"Shut up, Tomoyo-chan!" I stuck my tongue at her as Tomoyo continued to giggle. "Well, anyway, he even said one of Juliet's lines in the end when the girl left to meet with the backstage crew... he said 'Adieu, adieu... parting is such sweet sorrow...'" I sighed deeply, thinking of that single line and imagining Syaoran saying that line all at once, even if it was Juliet's line.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled softly, covering her mouth shyly. "He said that? Sounds like something that Hiiragizawa-kun might say when he sees a pretty girl ..." She continued to giggle, as I giggled along with her.  
  
Our early meeting started with Terada-sensei and Tomoyo-chan presiding again. During the meeting, I noticed Meiling looking tired, leaning her head on Syaoran's shoulder, while Syaoran just sat there, not looking very well and... he shot out his usual mean glare with his arms crossed. At the same time I even noticed Eriol leaning against Mizuki-sensei, while Mizuki-sensei gently stroke his dark hair with her fingers at the same time. I knew there was something going on between those two.. it sure was weird, but definitely there really was something going on between Eriol and Mizuki-sensei... and no, I'm not talking about a "little brother, big sister" relationship either! In the meantime I noticed Tomoyo-chan not exactly paying attention to the meeting. Her eyes seemed to havea been forcused right towards the direction where Meiling, Syaoran, Eriol, and Mizuki-sensei are sitting right now, and boy, for the first time, she did not give out her usual enthusiastically happy smile. She did not look too happy while looking at them; it was like she was about to cry or at least shed a tear of sadness or something. Okay... am I missing something here...?  
  
Basically one quick briefing was that Mizuki-sensei completed half of the script already, translating them in to plain, modern Japanese (even old-style Japanese was hard enough to understand in the first place anyway ...). Second was the usual "We are going to rehearse Act 2, with Kinomoto Sakura as your new director..." etc. etc. Of course, you do understand that Tomoyo-chan no longer plays the director in this project, but she still is the head organizer of the play, working along with the backstage people with the props, the sets, the costumes, the makeup, stuff necessary for the stage. This would mean that I'm completely in charge with the acting and diction of the play and its actors. I know this was going to be a lot tougher than it looked, but at the same time, it felt good being leader for a change.  
  
"Alright, that's all for today's briefing," Terada-sensei concluded. "With the exception of Li's kissing problem, all of you kids are doing a good job portraying your roles! Keep it up! Let's get back to work!" I looked down towards the seats and saw Syaoran mugging at Terada-sensei for that remark. Again, I know that only I can fix the kissing bit... even at the same time, Meiling was shooting another glare at me right after Terada-sensei mentioned about "the kissing problem."  
  
I took over the stage as I called out to the cast: "Okay... Act 2, Scene 1 - characters involved are Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio--- Li, Yanagisawa, and Hiiragizawa, please get up on stage... the rest of you, rehearse your lines for Act 2... thanks!" I gave everyone a big smile as I called for Syaoran, Naoko-chan, and Eriol up the stage. Again, we met at a corner of the stage to have our pre-rehearsal quick meeting. "Scene 1 is a really short scene, so it's not too hard."  
  
"Woohoo!!!! Yeah!!! Mercutio gets the huge spot on this scene--- I have the most lines!" Naoko cheered happily. "And I get to make fun of Li-kun too.... hee hee..."  
  
"Great..." Syaoran frowned, as if he looked really tired, while looking at the happy, hyper Naoko with that same muggy look.  
  
"Indeed you do, dear Yanagisawa-san," Eriol winked at Naoko. "Even though you are female you really captured Mercutio's character perfectly, I admit."  
  
"I told you that I dig Mercutio's line, even if his character dies early in the play, I still LOVE him!"  
  
I giggled at Naoko-chan as I hushed them. "Anyway, this scene is when Romeo dashes off to look for Juliet after the party while Mercutio and Benvolio are chasing after him. That's about it. So, let's get started...?"  
  
"I'm ready!!" Naoko-chan perked up from her seat, stretching herself. Boy, was she ever perky this morning!  
  
"Let's make this nice and smooth," Eriol smiled, clearing his throat.  
  
Syaoran quietly gets up and says nothing.  
  
I stood up from my seat and I lead them towards one end of the stage. "HEY TOMOYO-CHAN!" I called for Tomoyo towards backstage. "DO WE HAVE AN IMAGINARY WALL READY?!"  
  
Tomoyo appeared from backstage and called the backstage crew to take out a temporary wall, small enough for Syaoran to climb over it during the scene. "We're not quite done with the actual wall, but this will do, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan!" The people pushed the wall towards the center of the stage while Tomoyo just stood there silent with a really faint smile on her face. Suddenly, I noticed her face blushing a little bit. I tried to trace her eyes as to where she was looking at--- right towards the side of the stage where Syaoran, Naoko, and Eriol were waiting while practicing their lines at the same time. Then, she sighed deeply and lowered her head. Okay, it was official, I thought. Something was wrong with Tomoyo-chan. I decided to talk to her about it later during breaktime or lunchtime or something. "Well, we'd better get back. Good luck with scene 1."  
  
We waved each other goodbye for now as I went up to the three: "Now, you know what to do, right? That thing over there will be our wall for now. Syaoran-kun, you're eventually going to climb over this wall after you say your line. After you climb over, Naoko and Eriol, you run out to stage and stand beneath that wall thing and do your dialogue. After that, just run across to the other side. That's it!"  
  
"Wow, that's easy!" Naoko smiled.  
  
"This will only be a breeze..." Eriol sighed with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Syaoran reluctantly gave his reaction.  
  
"Alright, let's do this!" I took my seat down the front row beneath the stage as I watched them. "Ready and... ACTION!"  
  
Syaoran strolled out slowly, portraying his Romeo very well. He stopped right next to the wall and slightly leaned against the wall, then recited his line:  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(contemplating to himself) Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out._  
  
Syaoran climbed over the "wall" next to him and hid behind it. Few seconds later, Eriol and Naoko, with Eriol leading, jogged out from the side of the stage. Both of them started to look around, obviously trying to catch up to Romeo, who already climbed over the wall.  
  
**Eriol/Benvolio**: _(calling all over the place) ROMEO! MY COUSIN, ROMEO! ROMEO!  
  
_**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(stops, thinks, and shakes her head, shrugging at the same time) Ah, Benvolio... he is wise, And, on my life, hath stolen him home to bed!  
  
_**Eriol/Benvolio**: _(sees the wall and shakes his head) He ran this way, and leapt this orchard wall! (turns to Naoko) Call, good Mercutio.  
  
_Naoko smirked and leans next to the wall and says her line:  
  
**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(smirking)_ _Ah, nay, I'll conjure too._ _(calls out towards the other side of the wall) ROMEO! HUMOURS! MADMAN! PASSION! LOVER!  
  
_I freaked out a bit at this part. Naoko acted like a witch, trying to summon evil spirits or something at this part of her line. Mercutio was making fun of Romeo after all while trying to look for him.  
  
**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(acting like a wizard casting a spell) Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh, Speak but one rhyme and I am satisfied. Cry but "Ay, me!" Pronounce but "love" and "dove", Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word, One Nickname for her purblind son and heir, Young Abraham Cupid, he that shot so trim When King Cophetua loved the beggar maid.  
  
_Naoko leaned against the wall and placed her ear against it, trying to see if she can hear Romeo on the other side of the wall. Eriol did the same thing, then they turned to each other. Naoko blinked while Eriol shook his head and sighed.  
  
**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(blinks in confusion, looking at Eriol) Eh...? He heareth not... he stirreth not... he moveth not; ... Ah, the ape is dead, and I MUST conjure him!  
  
_Eriol started chuckling softly at Naoko, as Naoko drew out her prop sword from her little sheath, as she starts to draw an imaginary circle on the ground using the tip of her sword, as if she was still like a sorceress or something... great job, Naoko, I thought.  
  
**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(while drawing the circle using the tip of her sword on the ground) I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes- by her high forehead and her scarlet lip. By her fine foot, straight leg, and quivering thigh, And the demesnes that there adjacent lie, That in thy likeness thou appear to us...  
  
_Eriol bursted in laughter while Naoko smirked. The rest of us watching were laughing as well. That Naoko-chan... she'd be better off being a comedian than being a horror novel writer. In fact, she's a better comedian than Yamazaki-kun too!   
  
**Eriol/Benvolio**: _(softens his laughter) And if he hear thee, Mercutio, thou wilt anger him_!  
  
**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(smirks) Ah, this cannot anger him! 'Twould anger him To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle Of some strange nature, letting it there stand... Till she had laid it and conjured it down; That were some spite! My invocation Is fair and honest: in his mistress' name I conjure only but to raise up him._  
  
Eriol chuckled at Naoko's remark, as he gently pulls Naoko from the wall by her arm. Boy, I'm impressed by these two. Their characters completely click to each other! Way to go Naoko-chan and Eriol-kun!  
  
**Eriol/Benvolio**: _(pulling Naoko from the wall) Come, he hath hid himself among these trees To be consorted with the humorous night. Blind is his love, and best befits the dark.  
  
_**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(chuckling at the same time) If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. Now will he sit under a medlar tree And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit As maids call medlars when they laugh alone. (in a mocking tone) Oh Romeo, that she were... O that she were An open-arse and thou a poperin pear!  
  
_Naoko turned to the wall and blew a kiss towards it, smirking at the same time:  
  
**Naoko/Mercutio**: _Romeo, good night! I'll to my truckle-bed. This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep.  
  
_Eriol started snickering softly again, as he gently pulls Naoko away.  
  
**Naoko/Mercutio**: _(turns to Eriol) Good Benvolio, Come, shall we go?_  
  
**Eriol/Benvolio**: _(smiles) Go then, for 'tis vain To seek him here that means not to be found.  
  
_Naoko and Eriol exit the stage together. Scene one has ended perfectly. Man, these people are really good! Those who were watching applauded including the teachers. Boy, those two are impressive. "WAY TO GO, YOU GUYS, GOOD JOB!!"  
  
"Very impressive!" Terada-sensei praised the actors. Naoko, Eriol, and Syaoran came out as we all gave them a standing ovation. I could even hear Rika-chan and Chiharu-chan chanting "ENCORE, NAOKO-CHAN, ENCORE! ENCORE!"  
  
Naoko bowed gracefully, while Eriol and Syaoran joined in the applause. Though this was a short scene, basically Naoko ruled the scene completely. Yanagisawa Naoko is not acting like Mercutio--- she IS Mercutio!  
  
I climbed up the stage and turned to them, continuously clapping for their wonderful performance. "You guys are perfect! You actually nailed the whole scene down right! Wow!!"  
  
"Well, what can I say...?" Naoko-chan smirked right at me, "in fact... let me fill you in with a little secret of mine..."  
  
"Secret...?" I wondered. Naoko-chan brought me towards one corner of the stage and whispered: "Yes... have I ever told you that this sweet young girl Yanagisawa Naoko... is possessed...?"  
  
"Eh...?" I giggled a bit, thinking that Naoko was trying to act like a comedian. "Possessed...?"  
  
"Oh... why yes, Kinomoto Sakura-san..." Naoko raised her eyebrows and her facial expression suddenly just turned sinister.  
  
"Uhh.... um..." I gulped nervously, feeling a little shaky.  
  
Naoko continued as she got closer to me: "Last night in my sleep... I felt a very mystical presence... and to no avail, this mysterious being suddenly took over this puny little body.... and................. BOO!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" I shrieked loudly when Naoko threw out her usual spooky gestures when she just rose her arms upward as if she was trying to get me. I hate it when she does that... everyone practically knew that I was a coward. I stepped back slowly as Naoko continued to approach me with that same evil look on her face.  
  
"'TWAS THE HONORARY SPIRIT OF THE GREAT PLAYWRIGHT HIMSELF, DEAR SAKURA, AND HE HATH POSSESSED THIS YOUNG BODY OF THIS SWEET YOUNG CHILD KNOWN AS YANAGISAWA NAOKO... THIS SPIRIT HATH THOUGHT--- YANAGISAWA NAOKO IS NO MORE, AND THE MEMORABLE YOUNG MAN KNOWN AS MERCUTIO HATH APPEARED BEFORE THINE EYES!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH..... GET IT AWAY FROM ME... GET AWAY FROM ME... GO AWAY... GO AWAY... GO AWAY..." I found myself crying, trying to cover myself just to protect myself from getting spooked when I felt comforting arms surrounded me and a hush on my ear. I can still hear Naoko-chan laughing evilly as I screamed out for my life...  
  
"Sakura, she's just playing a joke on you... come on..." I heard a gentle voice spoke to me. I opened my teary eyes and saw those sweet chocolate eyes looking at me.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." was all I could cry out, not saying anything else.  
  
"Sakura, get up," Syaoran commanded me as I slowly got up along with him. He turned towards Naoko and frowned at her: "That wasn't funny, Naoko..." Naoko was about to say something but Syaoran snubbed her off and pulled me away from her.  
  
We headed backstage at an isolated place. I was having a feeling that we're gonna end up talking alone again. I looked my eyes up towards the sky and thanked the gods who made some of my dreams come true. Alas, I'm alone with Syaoran again...  
  
From far away I noticed Naoko giggling continuously along with Eriol while he just shook his head with her. That Naoko-chan... one of these days I'll get her back for this, and when I do, let's see who gets to have the last laugh.  
  
"Jeez, Sakura, you actually believe that Naoko's possessed?" I nodded quickly as he gave me a dissatisfying frown. "You get scared easily... that's not a good sign for a Card Mistress..."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm a chicken at ghosts..." I wiped off my ears as Syaoran handed me a clean piece of facial tissue. I wiped my ears away using that tissue.  
  
"There's no such thing as ghosts!" He crossed his arms and frowned right at me.  
  
"Not when you're Touya-niichan, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
He shook his head towards me. "And you actually listen to that jerk brother of yours?!"  
  
"HEY, DON'T CALL HIM A JERK!" I yelled right back at him.  
  
"Well..." Syaoran sighed and lowered his eyes. "You just need to get over it, you know? Convince yourself that the Card Mistress is not afraid of anything!"  
  
I frowned and looked at him straight in the eye: "And I suppose you're not afraid of anything?"  
  
"I trained all ten years of my life to become who I am now, Sakura, and nothing, not even a single microbe, has ever made me fear them in a fight!"  
  
"Oh really?" Ah yes, go for it, witty Sakura! "Then let me ask you something, Li Syaoran--- if you say you're not afraid of anything, then how come you're afraid of kissing girls, huh?"  
  
Hah! I got him right there! Syaoran just stood there silent. Boy, I got him alright, and I surely got him good! "W--- wait, that's got nothing to do with it!"  
  
"What's the matter, Syaoran-kun...? Tongue-tied...?"  
  
"That's not fair, Sakura! I just came by to save you from Naoko's freakiness and then you give me this treatment?"  
  
"You called me a coward!"  
  
"I didn't call you a coward, I never did! I can't believe you came back with that kissing stuff at me! It's not my fault that I act like this towards kissing girls... and of all people, Meiling?!" I guess I could take what I said back eariler. Now it was my turn to feel tongue-tied. He had a point. It was my fault (well, not quite, I just prayed, but praying can't be a sin though, right?) that I wanted him to be Romeo... and convinced him to be Romeo, only because I wanted him to. I wondered sometimes why he decided to do some things in my favor, I mean he could always just flat-out refused and I'd understand, but it'd always turn out that he would do what I wanted him to do... why? Unless if he really does... um... well... yeah right, Sakura, dream on!  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun..." I decided to change the subject before things could get worse from here. It was bad enough for me that we had to argue, but at the same time I didn't want to get him on his bad side (which he was always was anyway, but still...). Anyway, time to be the director now. "Syaoran-kun... you do realize what Act 2, Scene 2 is about, right...?"  
  
Syaoran stood still, thinking of what I just asked him. Then he shook a bit, then looked at me straight in the eye. "It's the balcony scene... the one where I start off with the line that I just recited to you last week on the first day. It's where I... well... I mean, it's where ROMEO and Juliet finally blossomed their love for one another and made it official... and... the kissing... the most passionate of all the kisses that mankind has ever seen... or... well, something like that..."  
  
I blushed a bit, thinking of what this balcony scene may be like... and Syaoran in all his glory as Romeo and... oh... wait... never mind... I almost forgot that Meiling was playing Juliet. "Hoe..."  
  
"Sakura...?" I gasped a bit and saw him giving me that concerned look again. I tried to restrain myself from feeling floaty everytime he looked at me that way. Oh those caring sweet cocoa eyes of his... and his special complexion... oh so perfectly still and exquisite... his father must have been a very handsome man and his mother like a graceful angel... if he is this perfect then the four sisters that he mentioned about long time ago must look like princesses in front page covers of fashion magazines or something! I found myself blushing some more...  
  
"Uhh... sorry... um... I was thinking about something..."  
  
"You still haven't figured out how you're going to have me do this kissing thing, no...?"  
  
_Aaaah... Syaoran-kun... please don't be so tempting... I can't stand this anymore... _I covered my face once more, just to be sure that I did not transform back to Kinomo-TOMATO Sakura once more. "Um.... don't worry... I've been researching..."  
  
"Researching...? _Nani, Sakura...? (What, Sakura...?)_"  
  
"Tomoyo's mom's magazines... heh..." I felt a huge sweatdrop falling from the back of my head.  
  
"You actually read that stuff? I always thought all that stuff is totally baloney..." Syaoran frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well.. uhh... just for the kissing articles and stuff..."  
  
"You remind me of my sister Feimei back in Hong Kong... she always chatted along with her little friends about these stuff in those Chinese teen magazines... I actually took a glimpse at one of them and that whole advise thing was pretty stupid... sometimes I wonder why girls can be so vain..."  
  
"Err... umm... heheh..." I scratched my head in nervousness, trying to find an answer. He did have a point... why are we girls so conscious about our looks in the first place ...? "Well, uhh... it's... natural... I guess..."  
  
Syaoran turned his head to see the clock up on the wall backstage. "So... what do we do now...?"  
  
I scratched my head and answered: "Act 2, Scene 2...?"  
  
"Oh yeah... that." I smiled sweetly towards him as I left the silent corner and met up with the backstage crew to say hello. Syaoran followed me from behind as I continued my way out towards the front stage.  
  
"I wanna take a break," I said. I headed down to the seats and sat on my corner, where I left my stuff at. When I took my seat, I found Meiling talking to Syaoran again. She looked really excited and had flashy stars on her eyes. And to an unexpected moment, I noticed Syaoran smiling back at her. Now this really made me all curious. The two exchanged smiles at each other as Syaoran walked his way towards my direction. Oi, I thought, I'd better get back to my seat. I dashed right at my seat, opened my schoolbag, and took out my water bottle. I started drinking through my bottle when Syaoran arrived at my corner and sat right next to me.  
  
"Tired?" He asked as he took out his water bottle as well.  
  
"My throat hurts from yelling," I replied briefly to him.  
  
"Hey Sakura... um... listen..." I turned my head to him, showing that I am listening. "Sakura... back on our talk earlier... it's not that I'm afraid of kissing girls... it's just that..."  
  
"Hoe...?" I blinked, looking a little confused at him.  
  
"It's just that... I don't kiss girls when the kiss has no meaning in itself, Sakura..."  
  
_Eh?! _I almost spat the water in my mouth, but I saved myself by covering my mouth. "You don't kiss girls---"  
  
"--- when the kiss has no meaning..." He leaned back on his seat and drank some of his water from his water bottle. "If I were to kiss a girl... I would kiss her because I want to... and to show that..." _Hoe....? Since when did the future leader of the Li Clan ever become so romantically sensitive...?  
  
_"To show that...?" I blushed slightly, actually hearing something so sensitive and even romantic from someone like him. I always thought that he was flat out strict, but... maybe it was the _Romeo and Juliet _influence or something...  
  
"I guess to show that... well... um..." He sighed deeply as I waited for his answer. "... I have special feelings for her." _Special feelings... you mean like love...?  
  
_I sat back on my seat and drank some more of my water. "So... are you trying to tell me that you've kissed girls before...?"  
  
Syaoran got up and exclaimed right at me: "NO! I don't mean that I've kissed girls before, it's just that... I don't feel right kissing a girl when there's no meaning to that kiss..."  
  
"Ehh..." I chuckled nervously, another huge sweatdrop fell on the side of my face, and scratched the back of my head nervously. "But you see... when you kiss Meiling, you're not kissing her as yourself... you're kissing her as Romeo... you always keep on referring yourself to the Romeo character, Syaoran-kun... see, when you play---"  
  
"I know, Sakura..." His voice sounded really deep this time. God, I thought to myself, why did you have to put me in love with this guy when he's already taken by someone else...? Seeing them as Romeo and Juliet truly showed that they seem to have meant for each other, but why did I HAVE to be in the way? Now I'm supposed to help this guy kiss some other girl other than myself...?  
  
"Good," I gave him a gleeful smile and glanced at him once more. Gosh, my heart always beats so fast everytime I decided to just look at him in a silent moment. Not only that he was irresistibly good-looking with that messy hair of his that made his complexion look so perfect and the shimmering sparkle of his chocolate-jewelled eyes, but his aura was just so strong and so mighty... like he was a powerful barrier that no one could ever break. His steadfast self was that of a mighty wall, but his heart was that of an angel in hiding.  
  
I sighed in bliss, just looking at his perfection, not even realizing that I sighed deeply in public that Syaoran heard me: "Sakura...? You okay...?"  
  
"Hoe...?" I blushed lightly as he shifted himself slowly to face me. "Um... um..."  
  
"I heard you sigh... I thought you may be troubled..." _Troubled...? You have no idea how "troubled" I am, buddy... _"I... um... worry a lot when you... sigh..."_  
  
_"R-really...?" Sakura-chan, be careful... don't turn yourself into a tomato again... "I... I mean... you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, you know me... heheh... I'm always getting into loads of trouble, but you know I'm used to it... heheheheheh... um... heh..._"  
  
_"Mm..." Syaoran let out a very soft murmur from his lips, which completely captivated me. I can finally imagine myself turning into a sun-dried tomato--- way more red than your average, healthy tomato. Before anything suddenly happens (which of course, I wish something sweet may happen to me and him, but now isn't the right time because we're in school and everybody else was around), I decided to change the subject and grabbed my copy of the script.  
  
"Okay... break's up! We have to go get Meiling so we can rehearse the balcony scene!" I jumped up immediately, feeling nervous completely when I'm right next to him. Luckily Meiling, Eriol, and especially Tomoyo and that video camera of hers were not around while I was having my sort-of special moment with Syaoran right here and right now. "I'm gonna go meet up with Terada-sensei first... you go get Meiling and meet me up on stage, 'kay?"  
  
"Oh..." Right away, I saw the sadness and displease through his eyes. Oh my, I thought, did I do or say something wrong...? "Okay... we'll talk later..."  
  
"Okay!" I replied cheerfully with my usual smile, as I made my way backstage. He went ahead to go get Meiling--- wherever she was...  
  
I was on my way towards backstage when I was distracted by the glimpse of my best friend, standing innocently straight--- with Eriol?! I wanted to join in, but it looked like there were some emotions going back and forth here. I took a short sight of Tomoyo and noticed her cheeks blushing red while Eriol was talking to her. I wonder what they were talking about, I wonder. I decided to watch their actions and I noticed Eriol smiling sweetly towards Tomoyo, while Tomoyo just shyed away, giggling and blushing at the same time. Then I realized something--- could it be...? Was Tomoyo blushing right at Eriol during those times that I saw her blushing while staring at some direction? First time I noticed that was during our first day when she and I met that morning and headed to class, and when we saw Eriol, she became perked up all of a sudden and ran to him about the play. Second time was during our first meeting when Syaoran and Eriol were sitting next to me. Third was when she looked really sad when she looked at Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, and Mizuki-sensei. Then the latest time I saw her blushing right towards Syaoran, Eriol, and Naoko-chan during the rehearsal of Act 2, Scene 1 while I was talking to her about that imaginary wall thing. I actually got nervous at first that she might be blushing the same way as I was towards Syaoran that almost gave me the idea that she likes him too, but then again on the other hand, why would she always tease me with Syaoran in the first place?  
  
I finally decided in my thoughts about my best friend--- Daidouji Tomoyo is in love with Eriol Hiiragizawa!_  
  
_I stood there watching them through their actions. Now I thought that this was already overdone--- Eriol just gently traced a portion of Tomoyo's snow-white cheek with his finger, which made Tomoyo turn completely red. Then from his finger he gently slid his hand towards her hand, held it, and right from that moment he softly kissed the back of her hand. Finally, he said his goodbye and walked away, leaving the completely red Tomoyo shaking with excitement. I decided to go up to her and get back at her from her constant teasing with me and Syaoran.  
  
"Looks like Hiiragizawa-kun has done it again," I smirked right at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh! Oh Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gasped and became nervous right at me. "I... I didn't see you there! Wh-when did you... I mean... um..." Looks like Tomoyo-chan released more crimson red blush on her cheeks right now... Gotcha!   
  
"AHA!" I shrieked, pointing right at her with my finger. "YOU LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU?!"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo gasped in shock and hushed me. "Don't say that aloud... he'll hear it..."  
  
"Y-you mean it's true? Oh my goodness!" I started to giggle a bit, softly, of course. I decided to liven up more with a little song I made up: "_Tomoyo-chan wa Hiiragizawa-kun ga dai~~ suki neeee! (Tomoyo loves Hiiragizawa-kun big time!)_"  
  
"You'd better take that back, Sakura-chan... that's not funny!" Tomoyo demanded right at me as I skipped away towards the backstage area to look for Terada-sensei, continuously singing my little song: "_Tomoyo-chan wa Hiiragizawa-kun ga ko~~ishiteru da neeeee! (Tomoyo is deeply in love with Hiiragizawa-kun big time!)_"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Boy, do I love being the teaser this time!  
  
"_Itsuka Tomoyo-chan to Hiiragizawa-kun ga ke~~kkon suru da neeeee! (Someday Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa-kun are going to get married!)_"  
  
"I'M WARNING YOU!!"  
  
_"Soshite Tomoyo-chan to Hiiragizawa-kun wa kawaii a~~kachan ga mo~~tteiru da neeeee! (And Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa-kun will have a cute little baby!)"  
  
_"OKAY, KINOMOTO SAKURA, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"  
  
"Uh oh!" I started laughing endlessly as Tomoyo started chasing around, both laughing happily at the same time. Finally we reached backstage as Tomoyo caught up with me, attempting to tickle me down to the ground when we were caught by Mizuki-sensei from behind. "Uh oh... whoops..."  
  
"Looks like the two of you are having fun, hm?" Mizuki-sensei chuckled. "Well then, since you're both here, we need to have a word with you. Sakura, Terada-sensei is at the dresser rooms right now, talking to some of the actors, and he would like to talk to you about the play. Tomoyo, I need your help with organizing the lighting crew and the sound crew."  
  
"No, actually, my idea is this..." We ended up splitting from each other as I headed my way towards the dressing rooms.  
  
  
When I arrived at the dressing room, I saw Terada-sensei in there alright--- with Syaoran and Meiling! I gulped nervously as I went ahead to meet up with them. "Just in time, Kinomoto!" Terada-sensei waved at me. "Why don't you, Li, and Meiling take a seat, please?"  
  
Uh oh.. are we in trouble? That was the first thought that came to my mind. I took a seat, with Syaoran sitting in the middle between me and Meiling. I wonder why Terada-sensei wanted us here. "What's going on, Terada-sensei?" I asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Kinomoto, all of you are doing a great job so far! I'm very proud of you all. Now, I brought the three of you in here because I need to address an issue that would somewhat affect our status of this play."  
  
"Okay," I replied.  
  
"Well... first of all, I received word from the principal that a representative from the famous London Conservatory of Thespianship in England, a special private institution for those who would want to be actors or those who would like to work in show business, both in stage and in film, will be arriving here in Japan, looking for potential students who may be qualified to attend the Conservatory when they graduate from high school. They are holding a special summer camp of acting and improvising for elementary school children from all around the world and spend the whole summer acting and do other fun activities--- in England, of course."  
  
"Wow!!" Meiling and I cheered happily while Syaoran kept himself quiet... as usual.  
  
"This representative is looking for only ONE lucky fourth-grade class representing Japan to that summer camp in England, since we were chosen to do this fall play. I definitely would love to go and take this class along with me to England, and I thought that maybe our production of _Romeo and Juliet _would definitely convince the representative to choose us--- Tomoeda Elementary School--- to be the representative for Japan for that summer camp..."  
  
"Hai!" I cheered happily. "Don't you worry, Terada-sensei, as director, I shall make this play the best-ever, most memorable production of _Romeo and Juliet_ ever! I am gonna try to make our actors woo this London Conservatory guy and pick us to represent Japan for that summer camp! Oh I would LOVE to go to that summer camp!"  
  
"Me too! Me too!!" Meiling cheered along with me, as she turned to Syaoran: "I can't wait for us to spend together in England, Xiao Lang!" Syaoran did not reply, as Terada-sensei nodded with a smile.  
  
"Now... I brought this up because I'm concerned about you... especially you, Li," Terada-sensei continued. "You do know that this kissing bit is a very important key to a successful play, and that rep is going to expect that from our play big time..."  
  
"_Gomen nasai, Terada-sensei... (I'm sorry, Terada-sensei)_" Syaoran sighed deeply. "I tried to... but... I just..."  
  
"I understand, Li, which is another reason why I brought the three of you here. Mizuki-sensei and I have decided that since you and Meiling here already know the whole play by heart that we decided to split you and Meiling apart to rehearse your role and your lines."  
  
"Oh?" Syaoran blinked in confusion.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY?!" Meiling shrieked in horror. "You can't do that, Terada-sensei! Xiao Lang and I are INSEPARABLE!" Then again, so are Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, but you know I was just being sarcastic...  
  
"Meiling, we need to figure out what was actually preventing Li from kissing you in the first place during the rehearsal, which is why we decided to split you apart. Starting tomorrow, I will personally direct the play with some help from Hiiragizawa."  
  
Wait... wait... what? Split Syaoran and Meiling up...? Does that mean that I don't get to direct the balcony scene anymore...? That would mean that Syaoran and Meiling won't be able to rehearse their scene together. How is that going to make this play a successful, effective play? I need to have both Meiling and Syaoran together to direct this scene... wait.. wait a minute... Terada-sensei said that he would be directing the play starting tomorrow... what the heck? I'm not the director anymore...? Wait a minute, what's going on here?! Hey, why am I here in the first place...?! "Um... Terada-sensei, um... if you're going to direct the play from now on then... what am I supposed to do...?"  
  
"I was just getting to you, Kinomoto, don't worry, you're still the director of the play, but you'll be having a special assignment. Meiling will be rehearsing her lines with the rest of the cast here, since I find her acting a little too overboard..."  
  
"Overboard?!" Meiling shrieked as Terada-sensei calmed her down.  
  
"You're overreacting, Meiling, let me finish first..." Terada-sensei said, as he continued on. "Your assignment as director of the play is to coach, train, and rehearse parts of the play where all the kissing scenes are located with Li..."  
  
_HOE?! What in the... me... teaching Syaoran how to kiss... ALONE?! AS IN... BY MYSELF--- WITH HIM?! _"Terada-sensei, but... you mean... just me and HIM?!" I pointed my thumb towards Syaoran, while Syaoran himself gave a really shocked expression on his face. _Syaoran and I... alone...?!  
  
_"Precisely, Kinomoto. I believe in you, you know that... you have done a wonderful job as director and all the kids look up to you because of it... I'm sure you can succeed your directing wizardry on Syaoran's problem with kissing scenes... I already had permission from the principal to have your practice session secluded from everyone else so you and Syaoran will be practicing in our classroom... and after school, you may leave early... but please continue the session in your homes as well." Terada-sensei patted both me and Syaoran on our shoulders with a smile on his face. Where is the sun-dried tomato now...? "Now, don't be nervous, kids, remember, this isn't for real, so it shouldn't be much of a problem..."  
  
_That's easy for you to say, Terada-sensei, _I thought to myself, still in shock that I was assigned to train Syaoran on kissing scenes...? I might as well get my ideas together then and... I don't know... make a list of methods on how I was going to make this work. This isn't just shocking, but embarrassing as well, it's like Syaoran and I were being punished for not doing anything about the kissing problem. Why did Tomoyo had to choose this play...?  
  
On the other hand, I may find myself in Cloud Nine completely, now that I get to spend most of my time being with Syaoran alone... and not just that, KISSING?! I... well.. I just hope that nothing... um... weird... happens between us... _Yeah right, Sakura, you know you want Syaoran all to yourself! _Ugh, stupid conscience... I wish that voice in my mind would just shut up for once.  
  
"Well then... that's all... you are dismissed and proceed with what your tasks should be!" Quietly and still in shock, the three of us exited the dressing rooms and met together to go through Act 2, Scene 2--- the balcony scene.  
  
  
Another school day ended. Tomoyo and I were walking home alone again. Ever since we were dismissed I still haven't said a word. I was still completely in shock. Tomorrow, I will be away from my classmates and my regular duty as director. I will be spending the whole day in the classroom and even outside of the classroom teaching (or... at least, trying to...) Syaoran on the kissing scenes. Terada-sensei may have figured that maybe Syaoran felt uncomfortable kissing Meiling in public or something that made him decide to try something else for Syaoran to actually practice his kissing with. I'm still shocked that I was given that responsibility to get Syaoran's lips ready for the play. Still though, even if I succeeded, those lips would eventually land in Meiling's lips, and who knows... maybe Syaoran might end up falling in love with Meiling on the spot and... oh no... another problem there...  
  
I wish I was Juliet... I wish I was the girl Syaoran would be kissing in public... even if it's not for real, I would definitely treasure the special moment we shared together. I know that he may not have the same type of love for me as I do for him, but at least, one special moment with him would be enough for me to feel that--- yes, I may not have him, but I still had a chance with him--- just one small chance of being with him... and that's all that matters. If not forever, at least, just this one day...  
  
I told Tomoyo about it and she decided to get me back from my constant teasing with her affections with Eriol. I wonder if Eriol knew about Tomoyo's affections for him... and I wonder if that mysterious flirting convo I overheard this morning were that of Eriol and some other lucky girl that he just wooed... too bad that girl wasn't Tomoyo... poor girl. And until now--- what is up with him and Mizuki-sensei anyway?!  
  
Tomoyo was still on Cloud Nine later and she started talking about how wonderfully perfect Eriol is. I warned her about him being flirty to girls and stuff, but Tomoyo did not care. She believed that he had a kind heart and a sincere meaning within him. She even believed that one day that she may have a chance with him. She even said that seeing Eriol flirting with Mizuki-sensei made her sad, but she held her head up high and not let something so small as that put her down. And she also said that I should feel the same for Syaoran and Meiling... and I thought to myself... Tomoyo may be right about this.  
  
  
Nighttime came; had my dinner with my dad and Touya-niichan. For the first time I was not as talkative as I always have been and it actually worried my dad. Touya didn't seem to pay attention, but it didn't matter to me, since he wasn't that important in this case. Luckily I was able to make our dinner, so it was Touya's turn to wash the dishes.  
  
Dad invited me to go to his den for a little talk. Time for another father-mother session: "You seem really quiet tonight... did anything happen in school today...?"  
  
I looked down, trying to look for a good answer: "Things are okay, Dad."  
  
"How's the play? Everything fine?"  
  
"Um... Dad...? Well... um... Terada-sensei talked to me earlier today... there's this guy from some big acting school in England who's gonna come to Japan in a few weeks and he was looking for a small fourth-grade class for their upcoming summer acting camp or something and I really wanna go, but for that to happen, we have to make the play as powerful as we can to convince him that Tomoeda Elementary kids have a lot of potential and talent enough to go to that acting summer camp. Oh Dad, I really want to go sooo bad!"  
  
"Well, that's not too hard... I heard from my colleagues working in the school administration that you have been doing a wonderful job so far... I don't see the problem in there... I'm sure you will be chosen, Sakura-chan..."  
  
I stood up from my seat and looked directly towards my father's eyes: "Dad, don't you see? We've got a problem--- Syaoran-kun has a kissing problem?"  
  
"Hm? Kissing problem?"  
  
"He's playing Romeo in the play, Dad! For that play to be powerful, all kissing scenes should be in it, and Syaoran-kun doesn't wanna kiss Meiling, who's playing Juliet! And now Terada-sensei's making me teach him how to kiss... and... um.. I don't know anything about kissing... Daaad..." I pouted and frowned as he hushed me quietly.  
  
"Ah... at last the moment has come... you're growing up, Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Dad, um... that's not what I meant..." I blushed a bit, thinking of what Dad may have meant.  
  
"Wait.. Syaoran... the Chinese boy in your class your brother has been ranting to you about for a long time now?" I nodded and lowered my eyes.  
  
"Touya's a nut," I told him. "Don't listen to him." Dad chuckled softly. "Dad, I don't know what to do with Syaoran-kun now ..." I whined while my dad continued to hush me.  
  
"It's only kissing, Sakura-chan, it's no big deal, it's not like you and him are romancing each other now, right? You're the director, you need to do what you're supposed to do... it's your task, sweetheart. And he, an actor, must follow and learn everything you teach him... simple as that..."  
  
I sighed deeply and gave another blush. Everytime I think of Syaoran my plump face becomes completely uncontrollable. "Dad, Syaoran-kun's not a bad guy... I admit he was a bully when we first met, but he's becoming really nice to me... I like him a lot now..."  
  
Dad just smiled and nodded. "That's a good girl... you're too lovable to be hated, you know that, sweetie.."  
  
I blushed and sighed: "I love you, Dad." He and I embraced each other, as he whispered the same to me.  
  
"Now, you'd better get your precious little shut eye before your brother gets suspicious of you again..." He purposely messed up my hair lightly as I giggled.  
  
  
"Are you sure about this, Sakura-chan?" I heard Kero-chan's concerned voice from behind as I changed my clothes in to my favorite PJ's. Kero-chan and I had been talking a lot lately, basically about the play, and in turn, Kero-chan would always tell me stories about the Shakespearean days, the lives of Clow Reed's descendants living in Shakespeare's time, stuff like that. Just recently I told him about the guy coming from that London acting school and in turn, he talked to me more about that school. He said that it was the result of Shakespeare's success that made a lot of people got interested in acting that Queen Elizabeth I established this school for those who would want to be performers on stage. It was too bad that it was already established just three days before Shakespeare's birthday, which was also the day he died... ah, what curse indeed!  
  
Now I just informed him about my little problem with Syaoran's kissing problem and he got worried. "I'll do what I can to make Syaoran-kun kiss in public in the play..."  
  
"I still don't like him, but then again, you're the director of the play... and he's the actor, so he shouldn't be arguing with you. He's got no choice, he has to kiss that bratty girl in public. You know, sometimes that brat gets mixed up between fiction and reality. Poor kid..." Kero-chan informed me. "But then again, if there's anything else I can do for you..."  
  
"I'll let you know, Kero-chan," I smiled and poked gently on his stomach. Kero-chan giggled and returned to his little bed.  
  
"Awrighty, I'm tired now... you better tuck yourself in so you can be early for school... well, you know the drill."  
  
I giggled softly: "Goodnight, Kero-chan!"  
  
Kero-chan yawned and went to sleep as I was just lifting up my comforter on my bed. I was ready to tuck in myself when I heard a knock on the door: "It's open!"  
  
The door opened and Dad came with our cordless phone on his hand. "Sakura-chan, you have a phone call."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." I hugged my dad again as he left and closed door, smiling. I giggled a bit, thinking that it's Tomoyo. She's the only person I know of who would call me at this hour: "What's up, Tomoyo-chan? Look, I'm sorry about my little song between you and---"  
  
"Sakura..." Eeep! I'm not hearing things, am I...? Could it be...? "It's me... Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran-kun?! Ah!! Gomen.. I thought you were Tomoyo-chan, since she's the only person who calls me at this hour!" I gulped, feeling a little shaky. First up, I don't recall giving Syaoran my phone number, second, here I am now, talking ear to ear with him! Oh God, what have you been doing to me... are you saying that maybe I'm really meant for him...? "Um... Syaoran-kun...? H-how..."  
  
"Daidouji called me up earlier and gave me your phone number... I don't know why she did that, but I thought it may be important, so... I called you..." _Tomoyo-chan?! Okay, Tomoyo-chan, now you REALLY asked for it... _"She got my cell number from Yamazaki earlier... which was weird... she's really clever, that Daidouji girl... she knew that Yamazaki was the only one who knew my cell number..."  
  
"Oh... Oh my gosh! Wait!" I shrieked in horror. "What about Meiling? Does she even know that you're talking to me right---?"  
  
"She's fast asleep... I kinda laced her dinner with some sleeping herb while she was too busy looking at herself in the living room mirror ... I kinda had to bribe along with my butler for him not to tell her about what I did because I know she would try to cling all over me again, trying to make me kiss her as my so-called training for the play..."  
  
"Ah!! Are you okay now...? I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Okay, now silence came between us. I really don't know what to say to him at all... now what, I thought...  
  
"Um... Syaoran-kun...? Um... so... uhh... well, just to let you know that I still haven't come up with some good ideas on how to teach you how to kiss..."  
  
"Well, frankly I don't care... I thought... maybe I'd feel more comfortable learning from you than having to deal with Meiling's attempts all night every single day in this apartment... I wish I lived in a house all to myself then I'd be happy..."  
  
I blushed in different shades of tomato colors all over. He actually said that maybe he would feel more comfortable with me than with Meiling...? Oh my goodness, I thought... this is getting too much... first, I have to train him how to kiss alone, second, this phone call, and now this...? I love him, God... I love Li Syaoran ever-so-deeply in my heart... I... I wish he would share the same feelings for me--- someday. "Well... um... we'll see about that..."  
  
"Yeah.. I've been thinking about it... actually..."  
  
"Hoe...? You mean our kissing training thing that we're gonna do tomorrow...? I mean, I'm completely shocked that Terada-sensei would actually put us through this... it's like a punishment or something!"  
  
"I don't mind... anything to get away from Meiling for a change..." I giggled a bit... he actually made a funny!  
  
"But... what about the fact that you're going to be alone WITH me, trying to make you kiss in the play...? You know...? I mean, you and Meiling are too common to be together, but... me...? I mean, how do you feel about this whole thing...?"  
  
"If Terada-sensei thinks I'd make a stinky Romeo, then I'll turn it around and make my role better, and I have no choice but---"  
  
"No, I mean, how do YOU feel...?" Silence came from the other side. Have I made him nervous... or uncomfortable...?  
  
"Well.. I'm... to be honest... I'm... nervous... actually..."  
  
"Nervous...? Y-you're... telling me..."  
  
"And scared... Sakura, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me..."  
  
"No! No!" I shrieked immediately. "No no... I'm perfectly fine... I mean, we're friends, right...? And this kissing thing isn't for real anyways, so... uhh... why should we get nervous...?" _Yeah right, Sakura... you know you want to kiss him...  
  
_"Well... um... it's not like.. there's something going on between us, I mean we're allies and best friends and... well, not that we would actually... uhh..."  
  
I blushed even more. I just could not take it anymore! "Syaoran-kun... I... I know exactly what you mean... but... but we have to get through this! I wanna go to England with you and all our friends in class this summer!"  
  
"I know, me too... sounds exciting, even if we're actually going to the country where 'four-eyes' came from..." Yep... "four-eyes" is one of Syaoran's little nicknames for Eriol.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun?" I giggled softly. "He's not that bad..."  
  
"Sakura, you know how my feelings are towards him..."  
  
"I know, I know, but don't worry, Tomoyo-chan's got a crush on him!"  
  
"Good luck to them both... they're going to need it." I couldn't stop laughing... I was really getting in to this conversation with him through the phone! Now I found myself more in love with him than ever!  
  
"Ah... shoot..." I heard a dissatisfied tone from Syaoran on the other side. "It's getting late... my butler's already warning me about my cell phone usage... I have to go... but it was really nice talking to you for the first time on the phone like this..."  
  
"Me too..... I really enjoyed talking to you..." More like "being with you" is more like it.  
  
"I'll meet you at the auditorium in the morning, 'kay? Then we'll go to the classroom together... guess I'll be kissing a lot tomorrow..."  
  
I blushed heavily and just giggled. "Okay! Um... well... goodnight, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura-chan... sweet dreams."  
  
"You too.... Syaoran-kun..." From then on, I hung up the phone and placed the phone on my sidetable. I stretched my arms and lied down on my bed, tucking myself in tightly.  
  
Tonight, I would definitely going to have the sweetest dreams for sure. Tomorrow will be the true beginning of everything... tomorrow will only be me and Syaoran... all alone... together... in the classroom ...  
  
Kissing ...  
  
  
_**To be continued...**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	6. If I am Meiling, Wilt Thou Kiss Me?

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
**To the readers/reviewers**: Now you see why I didn't make Sakura as Juliet in the play...? ^_-  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really do appreciate it. ^_^  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 6: If I Am Meiling, Wilt Thou Kiss Me?  
**  
There was that weird dream again. You know, the one about me in a cast and Syaoran coming in to my room to spend the night with me? It was the same, exact dream, and it ended exactly when Syaoran was about to kiss me... _AGH!! I'm getting kissing nightmares!!! This is bad, really bad... no wait... actually... this is GOOD! Please let it be a premonition... I know it's got nothing to do with Clow Cards but it's got something to do with Syaoran-kun... just let it come true... oh goodness... _I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at my clock to see what time it was. _Whoa, 4:30 am?! Ack... too early... must go back to sleep... _I lied back flat on my bed again and tucked myself warm. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into my usual slumber. Few minutes later, I woke up again and checked the time--- _4:32 am?!_ I tried to get back to sleep again so I can get my full eight hours of sleep, but somehow, for the first time ever, I couldn't even make a single yawn. Tossing, turning, even covering my face with my pillow, and the slumber spell already worn off.  
  
_What's wrong with me? Why can't I go to sleep?!_ I looked at my clock again: 4:35 am. With Kero-chan still sleeping peacefully on his little bed I decided to finally get up and wash myself up. I know Dad and Touya would be mad at me for waking up TOO early (not that I always wake up early anyway...), it was better the fact that I did wake up early instead of fifteen minutes before school started. Now that I'm up, I decided to gear myself up for today's "kissing session" with Syaoran. _Let's see... I got Tomoyo's mom's magazines here... got my romantic shoujo manga collection here... I got some romance videos including the old '60s version of Romeo and Juliet itself... I got my favorite stuffed animal here (and I don't mean Kero-chan either!)... and I got some magazine pictures of supermodels that I snatched from Touya's room so he can practice his lips on them... oh yeah... of course... _I noticed the Clow Book right on top of my desk and glanced at it. _Just for emergency, I should bring this too... _And then, one more thing on my mind... _oh, wait... I hope we still have some more...  
  
_Slowly I climbed down the stairs and tiptoed towards the kitchen cupboard. I opened it slowly and went inside to check on the stock that we have. "Okay... hmm.. I hope we still have some more... where is it...?" I searched high and low of the cupboard, ins and outs, over and under until I found a huge box filled with new, unopened sweets. I took the box out, opened it, and searched through many bags of sweet goodies. "Come on... come on... come on..." Right on the spot, I found what I was looking for. "Yes! Hershey's Kisses! Sorry Touya, I know they're your favorites, but the Chinese punk brat needs them more than you." I put the box back in to the cupboard, turned off the lights, and went back up to my room to pack this huge bag of Hershey's chocolate Kisses in my really big duffel bag. I figured that since Syaoran is so addicted to chocolate that maybe these Hershey's Kisses (get it?) would even inspire him to kiss girls.  
  
Finally in the bathroom, I stared at myself, still looking a little messy and still wearing my favorite PJs. I felt nervous a bit, thinking that this little kissing thing with Syaoran was like my first date with him. If it were my first date, then... shouldn't I look myself pretty for him? I decided to look through my dresser to see if I still have my makeup set that Tomoyo-chan gave me for my birthday last year. I was never a makeup person in the first place and I never really used it just to make myself look pretty. I stared at the small makeup box, complete with blush, eye shadow, and even lipstick. I was thinking of making myself look pretty just to see how Syaoran would react, but I thought to myself... _Nah, I'll just stick to just plain, regular ol' me... I don't want him to think that I'm trying to copy Meiling... _So I put my makeup kit back in to my drawer and just left it alone.  
  
I prepared my school uniform and the stuff that I needed for today. I looked at the time--- 5:15 am. I thought to myself that at this time, Tomoyo should be awake. I know Tomoyo is a flat-out early bird, so I decided to call her on her personal phone. I dialed my phone to see if she's awake.  
  
"_Daidouji Tomoyo desu... ohayou gozaimasu.. (This is Tomoyo Daidouji, good morning!)_" Yes! She's up!  
  
"Guess whooo...?" I giggled on my side of the phone.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo giggled right away, recognizing my voice immediately. "You're up really early!! Wow, what happened...?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep anymore..."  
  
"Anxious to see Li-kun today, hmmm...?"  
  
"Hoe..." I blushed lightly. "No... I just had this weird dream and I couldn't get back to sleep anymore... Tomoyo-chan, I'm so nervous..."  
  
"Well, do you know what to do now?"  
  
"Well, I packed some things up... I have your mom's magazines, some romance videos including my dad's copy of the _Romeo and Juliet _video, I got my stuffed animal, some photos of supermodels from my late mom's photo collection, and even some chocolate kisses too!"  
  
"Chocolate Kisses...?" Tomoyo giggled once more. "Be sure they're plain, fresh milk chocolate, that they're THE original Hershey's Kisses, and they don't have any of those almonds or rice krispies in them... Li Syaoran wants them PLAIN!" Both of us chuckled, thinking of Syaoran's pickiness when it comes to chocolate.  
  
"And you know what, screw this, I'm just gonna be my plain ol' self and get through this... I'm gonna do what it takes to make HIM kiss Meiling in that play or my name isn't Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
"Including giving up your sweet, innocent lips to him...?"  
  
"Hoe----?!" I shrieked in horror. What the hey did she mean by that?! "What do you mean by that, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Well, as the saying goes, if all else fails, you must give yourself up to him..."  
  
"Ack.. I've never even heard of that saying! Mou..." I shook with nerviness, thinking of what Tomoyo just said. "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"I'm saying that if all of that stuff you use to train him doesn't work, you could always have HIM practice his kissing on you..."  
  
"Agh, Tomoyo-chan, shut up! That's not funny!! I mean, what if he freaks out and all of a sudden later he doesn't want to hang arould me anymore? He'd be scared of me more than he'd be scared of Meiling now... gosh, I'd be so sad..."  
  
"Awww..." Tomoyo giggled softly. "I doubt that. I bet you on the bottom yen that Li-kun wouldn't mind kissing you, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"He... doesn't like me... that way..." I gave away more shades of blushes and yet I felt a little sad thinking about Syaoran not having the same feelings for me. Well, I guess it's a boy thing... boys his age don't go to this kind of stuff yet than girls do...  
  
"Maybe he'll figure it out when he's a little older, Sakura-chan.. but then again, he sure matures really fast... he's the most mature kid I've ever met in my life, you know?"  
  
"No, actually Hiiragizawa-kun... 'wink wink'... is the most mature kid I've ever met in my life--- if you know what I mean..."  
  
"Stop that, Sakura-chan..." We giggled again endlessly, thinking about our crushes. "Oh, I really do wish I'd get to work with you guys on the kissing session today..."  
  
"Why's that...?" I asked her, scratching my head at the same time.  
  
"SO I CAN TAPE YOU GUYS... OOOH, SO KAWAII!!!" I knew she was going to say that at my first thought, but I wasn't so sure. That's Tomoyo for you...  
  
"Well too bad, not this time, Tomoyo-chan! Besides, maybe it's the camera that's also preventing Syaoran-kun from kissing Meiling in the play, you know?"  
  
"Darn... you could be right..." We continued talking throughout the early morning until 6:30 am. We basically talked more about the play, this prize of spending the summer in England if we were chosen by the London acting school guy during performance night, and all the other stuff that didn't involve Syaoran or Eriol. "Welp, time to get ready for school!"  
  
"Yep! See you in school!"  
  
"Yeah... in the morning... remember, you're spending the whole day in the classroom with Li-kun..."  
  
"Well I'll STILL see you in school, so don't get all excited!" We both laughed again as we finally exchanged our goodbyes and hung up.  
  
  
I dressed up properly and I did not look too messy like I always was every morning when I head to school. I wore my uniform all neat and clean, I even had a chance to take a shower and fix my hair neatly, which made me decide that I would just let my hair loose without the clips and barrettes and the headband on my hair. It was a nice change. Plus, I even dabbed a little bit of my sweet-smelling cologne my dad gave me for Christmas last year on few parts of my neck, just to feel fresh and clean if you know what I mean (whoa, that rhymes!). I don't really use this cologne that much anyway except for special occassions when I go to a party or something. It smelled like those sweet little white flowers that I often smell on the air everytime I pass by my next-door neighbor's house. What was it called again...? Jasmine, I think... well, I forgot what it was. But today was definitely a special occassion--- I get to spend the whole school day alone with Syaoran, trying to teach him how to do the kissing scenes.  
  
I brought along my schoolbag and my huge duffel bag filled with stuff that I just packed earlier in the morning. I even decided to make Dad's coffee and even make breakfast--- pancakes (my total favorite!), scrambled eggs, bacon, and some toast. I even poured some orange juice for myself and Touya. I waited till Dad and Touya come downstairs so we can eat together. Dad came down first, all dressed up to go to college. "_Ohayou, Tousan! (Good morning, Dad!)_"  
  
"Well... _ohayou, Sakura-chan! (Good morning, Sakura-chan!)_ I'm impressed... you're up early, all perked up and looking nice! Hm, no ponytails or headbands for you today? Well, I can tell you had a nice morning shower and you sure did made your hair so nice and cute... why not let it loose, hm?" Right away, Dad gasped at my breakfast preparation, all freshly cooked and ready to be eaten. "Wow... breakfast! Thank you, sweetie!"  
  
"I'm so happy, Dad... I am going to have a good feeling that today will be such a good day!" I perked up with a huge smile as he and I started eating our breakfast.  
  
"I'm also having that same feeling for you too, Sakura-chan!" I blushed happily, thinking about what may happen later today in school. _Syaoran-kun... _"Hm, I wonder where your brother may be---"  
  
I heard footsteps heading downstairs. Obviously it was my brother. He arrived at the breakfast table, fixing his tie on his school uniform. He gasped right away when he saw me all up and ready and gave a little suspicious look at me: "Whoa... you're actually up early?! I've heard of an early bird, but I've never heard of an early monster before..."  
  
I glared immediately at him and turned to my father: "Dad, can I take Touya-niichan outside and beat the crap out of him for calling me a monster?!"  
  
Dad frowned right at Touya and said: "Touya, stop tormenting your little sister..."  
  
Touya yawned and stared right at me as he went to eat his breakfast: "Hey, where's the little pigtails that I like to make fun of...? And do I smell cologne on your neck??"  
  
"So?!" I stuck my tongue right at him. "You got a problem with that?!"  
  
"Are you trying to impress somebody in school today?!"  
  
"Yeah--- I'm gonna try and impress my teachers and my classmates during rehearsals, that's who I'm trying to impress!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that it's a boy that you're trying to impress, huh...?" Uh oh, I thought to myself. He'd better not find out about my feelings for Syaoran ...  
  
"Touya, that's enough," Dad crossed his arms at him, glaring at the same time. "Sakura-chan's just a happy girl today, okay? If she wants to look nice in school, then let her be who she wants to be for today, okay?"  
  
"Dad, I'm a little suspicious, that's all..." Touya yawned again. I went ahead and finished my pancakes, drank my orange juice, and got up from my seat.  
  
"I'm going now, Dad!" I stretched my arms and grabbed my schoolbag and my duffel bag.  
  
"Whoa, what's with the big duffel bag, squirt," Touya looked at me suspiciously once more.  
  
"They're PROPS for the play, okay? I'm going now!"  
  
"Have fun, sweetie!" Dad waved at me, as I waved at him in return.  
  
"Thanks, Dad... see ya later! Oh, Touya, say hi to Yuki-san for me!"  
  
"Go away already, you little monster..." Touya smirked at me as I ignored my brother's torments and skated my way to school.  
  
  
Today was really chilly; the fall breeze was really strong, as it carried the dried-up leaves of the trees and at the same time, also blew out these soft, simple, yet so beautiful cherry blossom petals from all the cherry blossom trees I see in every corner of the street to every backyard of every house in the neighborhood. I glanced at these cherry blossom trees and sighed happily. Fate was right after all--- today was definitely going to be a wonderful day. I felt as if the cherry blossom trees were smiling at me, everytime I passed them by. The wind seemed to have blown a million of these gentle petals as if I was walking through the wedding aisle or something... instead of rice being thrown over the newly-wedded couple, it was cherry blossoms instead.  
  
Speaking of cherry blossoms, I remembered the time where my dad told me the story of how I got my name--- _sakura_, which means "cherry blossom" in Japanese. Mom always dreamed that when she had a daughter one day that she would name her Sakura because she wanted a daughter who would be completely opposite of her. What she meant by this, my dad told me, was that while she lived through fame and through a lot of makeovers during her modeling career, she wanted me to have a different life from her. While the beauty that she has, according to her, seemed a little artificial in some way because of all the makeovers she had to go through for her modeling, she wanted me to be completely natural. Simple yet delicately beautiful, down-to-earth yet not too boring, and someone who likes the company of people--- any kind of person from any kind of background. She said that simple beauty reminded her of one of her favorite flowers, the cherry blossom. The cherry blossom looked so simple to look at in shape, but overall with its bright, light blush pink, it was beautiful to look at and to feel its soft, cottony petals. She wanted me to live a simple life and to be a girl with simple beauty. Not too extravagant, not too plain, but just overall right.  
  
There was no way that I can ever compare myself to a flower, especially to a cherry blossom. A cherry blossom is very graceful when it was being blown by the wind. Me, on the other hand, I was a complete klutz and a naive little kid in which it would take me awhile to realize the things I needed to understand with the world around me. Besides, who the heck would compare me to a cherry blossom anyway other than my parents? Touya, not really, I'd always be the "monster" as he always called me. Certainly not Tomoyo-chan either, since lilies are her flowers, but... well, actually, maybe yeah, but I don't think she's the type of person who would that to me anyway... See what I mean? No one would ever compare me to a cherry blossom or any other flower in fact. I'm just plain ol' Kinomoto Sakura--- plain and simple and happy as can be. I guess I am what my mom expected me to be. It was just too bad that she didn't live long enough to see me grow up... but on the other hand, I still love my mother very much. I just wished I had a chance to get to know her more myself rather than having Dad or sometimes Touya tell me stories about her (Dad, especially).  
  
I arrived on time (again) in school and met up with all the other kids hanging around the front of the school building. In the meantime, I saw Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki hanging out at the stairway. I skated my way towards them and waved happily right at them. "Hey, it's Sakura-chan!" Naoko cheered out. They all ran towards me happily as they crowded themselves around me. "Hey there, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hi, you guys," I greeted at them. "You all look so happy today!"  
  
"I heard that Hiiragizawa-kun's gonna take over Li-kun's role as Romeo during rehearsals," Chiharu said. "I feel kinda sorry for Meiling, since she won't be able to kiss Syaoran during rehearsals..."  
  
"That's because Sakura-chan is gonna spend the whole day alone with Li-kun teaching him how to kiss!" Tomoyo-chan suddenly exclaimed happily with starry eyes. I slapped myself and sighed--- _Why did she have to tell them loudly...?  
  
_"Oooh, KAWAII NE!!!" Naoko giggled happily. "I always thought that you and Li-kun would look so cute together!"  
  
"You and Li-kun totally CONNECT to each other, Sakura-chan!" Chiharu added with a huge smile on her face. "Tomoyo-chan, you've gotta tape them!!"  
  
"NOOOOO..." I cried with a little pout on my face. "Terada-sensei made me do this with Li-kun... it's not like I'm looking forward to this anyway..."  
  
"Yeah right..." Naoko smirked while Chiharu and Tomoyo chuckled along with her.  
  
"Welp, speaking of that..." Tomoyo suddenly revealed her videocamera and started to tape us. "Smile! You're on Daidouji Tomoyo's camera!"  
  
We all smiled right at the lens of her camera as Yamazaki decided to speak through it: "Did you know that teachers are actually matchmakers in disguise?"  
  
"Yamazaki, that's too old," Chiharu frowned right at her boyfriend.  
  
"Hoe...? Matchmakers?" I blinked, feeling a little nervous at Yamazaki. "How...?"  
  
"Take Terada-sensei, for example... what else would be the real reason why he wanted you to train Li by yourselves alone in a locked room? It's obvious... you're a match made in heaven! Besides, why do you think teachers like to pick on a certain boy and a certain girl during class, huh? Li is Terada-sensei's favorite student, while he enjoys teasing you because he knows you're afraid of ghosts!"  
  
"Waaah..." I shrieked in horror as Yamazaki started laughing at his little lie. Chiharu just shook her head and frowned at her boyfriend once more.  
  
"He's lying, Sakura-chan," Chiharu informed me right away.  
  
"Whew..." I sighed deeply in relief, though deep in my heart that the part where he said that Terada-sensei wanted me to be alone with Syaoran would be true.  
  
"Hey you guys, let's head to the auditorium now and meet with everybody!" Tomoyo informed us while she continued taping us. We just let Tomoyo tape us as we headed towards the auditorium.  
  
  
When we arrived at the auditorium, I was really impressed to see that half of the stage props were up already. The painting of the actualy city of Verona, Italy was already up, plus the prop of the balcony was also up too. The backstage crew had some help with professional carpenters and artists to make all these props. Right now, the teachers and the students were checking to be sure that the balcony prop was strong and sturdy so it won't collapse when Meiling gets on it and when Syaoran starts to climb the balcony. It looked so beautiful, it almost looked like the real thing!  
  
"We stayed up at night to make all these, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo informed me. "We actually had fun, we had our little backstage party while we were making these... and the designs for the costumes are done too! I'm already making them at my place!"  
  
"_Ii ne, Tomoyo-chan! (Awesome, Tomoyo-chan!)_" I cheered happily. "But aren't you guys tired?"  
  
"Oh, we're fine, actually. Terada-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, and even my mom were here last night to help us out. We had a lot of fun big time... and we also assembled our own lighting and sound crew too! Mom was able to find some really good reliable people who would do the lighting and sound--- everything is perfect according to plan!" Tomoyo continued on and on.  
  
"Plus, the actors are on the roll too!" Naoko added along with us. "The only thing needed now is to fix Meiling's melodramatic acting--- I mean, I know Juliet's not that dramatic--- and Syaoran's kissing problem!"  
  
"Yaaay!" I cheered happily. "If everything works out, we're definitely going to win that acting summer camp trip in England!!"  
  
"Yes... England..." Tomoyo murmured softly. I saw a lot of blushing coming on her face, plus her eyes were looking out on the air somewhere. Obviously it was already a hint to me--- when she hears England, she thinks of Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun.  
  
"I wanna go to England!!" Naoko cheered happily. "I wanna see the London Tower, the Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Windsor Castle, Stonehenge, the gravesite to the sinister Jack the Ripper, and to those little places and museums where Goth was derived from!!" Uhh... I know that I was always the curious one, but this time, I decided to not bother asking Naoko who Jack the Ripper was and what exactly "Goth" was.  
  
"Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun can be our tour guide when we get there!" Chiharu cheered along. "And he needs to teach us how to speak English with that super-cool accent of his!"  
  
"He's so cool when he talks English with that accent... I wanna talk like that too! And Shakespeare talk is so cool too!!" Naoko joined along with Chiharu while Tomoyo continued to sigh deeply, blushing different shades of red.  
  
"Oh yes... that accent... he sounds so wonderful..." I heard Tomoyo murmuring her sweet words from her mouth. I have to admit, Eriol really did sound so good everytime he spoke his native language, especially with that distinctive, native British accent of his. His Japanese was so perfect and clean as well! I wish I knew other languages fluently too... there's Japanese, my native, then there's English without the British accent (like the one Eriol has), and I'm really hoping if I can learn how to speak Chinese... I'm sure you already know why... _Syaoran-kun... sigh...  
  
_"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" I heard a loud scream from behind as we all turned to see who it was. Rika dashed right at us happily with different shades of red appearing on her faces. "YOU GUYS... OH MY GOSH..."  
  
"Rika-chan, what's wrong?! What's going on??" I wondered, looking really worried. Rikatook heavy breaths as she murmured along with her heavy breathing:  
  
"Li-kun......... outside....... he's.... oh gosh.... he's.... you...... look at him... outside..... aaah... can't... help... it..." Rika suddenly blushed even more, making me feeling curious again.  
  
"What's wrong with Li-kun?" Yamazaki blinked.  
  
"I know I'm in love with someone else and all but Li-kun looks soooo....." Rika sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, placing her hand on her palm and sighed deeply.  
  
"I gotta see this!!" Naoko gasped.  
  
"Wait for me, Naoko-chan!" Chiharu giggled and followed her.  
  
"Oooh, I gotta tape this!!" Tomoyo giggled along and turned to me: "Sakura-chan, you comin' or not? Come on!" Before I was about to say something to her, she dragged me along with my hand as we ran towards the entrance. Before we can even reach there, I already heard Meiling's boasting nearby the entrance as Tomoyo and I stopped from approaching the door.  
  
"Make way for Romeo and Juliet... thank you!" The whole crowd of girls crowding around the door split apart as they let the couple enter the auditorium. Meiling and Syaoran entered, arm in arm, and it looked like Syaoran wasn't twitching like he usually did whenever Meiling tried to hang on to him. Something must have happened, I thought to myself. I wonder what happened between those two...? Then again, since they're both engaged, anything can happen between them anyway.  
  
So this is what the big fuss was about. There was something a little different about Syaoran's appearance today. I can even feel his strong aura all over me, but that was not what the fuss was about. It looked like he combed his hair properly though it still looked a little messy like what his hair usually is, and I can even smell a faint yet sweet aroma of him from not too faraway. I noticed the other girls blushing and drooling completely at him that even Chiharu and Naoko were gawking at him as well. Tomoyo stood there, videotaping the "star-crossed lovers" and their little entrance. Finally when they reached the spot where Tomoyo and I were standing, I blushed deeply, completely crimson red. Syaoran looked completely even more handsome and dashing and mature than ever... so good-looking that somehow the dark forest green blazer that he was wearing along with his school uniform made him seem older than his actual age. It really made him look more attractive than ever. Though green always looked so good on him, to be honest, he would look good on any other color. I wondered to myself why he seemed changed in appearance today... the gods may have heard my plea to make today as a special day, since I would be spending the whole day along with this Chinese prince...  
  
Meiling saw me again and the usual glare (not that it's new) and was about to say something. Then from out of nowhere I heard Terada-sensei from the stage and called her up. Meiling frowned in dissatisfaction as Syaoran told her something in Chinese. She nodded at him and ran towards the stage, leaving Syaoran by himself. The girls were getting closer to where we are, while at the same time I tried to run away just so no one else would notice my intense blushing, but it was too late.  
  
"Sakura..." I froze right at the spot and tried not to show my usual interested look on my face to him. Syaoran turned his cocoa eyes right at me and smiled a bit: "Good morning."  
  
"Goo... goo... goo..." I found myself studdering, really tongue-tied this time. Then Tomoyo suddenly elbowed me gently from the side as I finally blurted out what I was supposed to say: "Good morning Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"You look really nice today, Sakura," he replied with a little smile on his face. I just stood there like a little idiot and scratched my head, trying to be modest.  
  
"Um... heheheheh... thanks... well, I mean, I'm still the plain ol' Sakura, but... heheheh... thanks, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo elbowed me once again as I frowned right at her. I rubbed the area of my arm where Tomoyo elbowed me, as I gave away my usual smile at Syaoran: "Um, you look really nice too, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, this?" Syaoran looked at his blazer and just shrugged it off. "It's my favorite blazer... I only wore it on special occassions, but for some weird reason I felt like wearing it..." _Uh oh... just like me when I wore this flower cologne Dad gave me for Christmas last year... really weird... talk about... what's that word... doji vu...? dejo vi...? Well, something like that...   
  
_"Wow!" I cheered happily. "That blazer looks so nice! It looks expensive!"  
  
"It was a Christmas present from my sister after she had her vacation in Italy," he said. _Ack... I just said Christmas too... this is TOTALLY weird!!! What's going on...?   
  
_"Ohhhhhh!" I giggled modestly along with my little expression. "Well, it's a really beautiful and I like the green color too!"  
  
"Thanks," he said. Before we were about to talk some more I heard another voice coming from the entrance too, calling for me.  
  
"Kinomoto dear.. where are you...?" The only one who would always say endearing names such as "dear," "darling," and all the other sweet names I can come up would be the mysterious blue-eyed British kid himself.  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa-kun!" I waved towards him as he approached his way towards us. "Good morning!"  
  
"And a good morrow to you, dear Kinomoto-san!" He finally reached us and he winked right at Syaoran. "Good morrow to you too, my cute little descendant!"  
  
"Can't you call me by my real name for once, Hiiragizawa?!" Syaoran retorted when I hushed him softly so we don't get in trouble by the teachers.  
  
"Dear dear Li Xiao Lang of the powerful Li Clan of China, can't your ancestor ever have some fun for once...?" Eriol replied back with his usual smile. Then he turned his eyes right back at me. "Anyway, sweet daughter, I meant to talk to you about---" Before he can continue, he was distracted by the sight of my best friend standing next to me, who is now drooling her eyes out and was even ignoring her videocamera recording all this at the same time. "Ah... Daidouji-san my darling... I'm so sorry that I didn't see you here..."  
  
"Uhh.... uhh... uhh..." Now it was my turn on this one by elbowing Tomoyo on her arm, causing her to finally say what she wanted to say: "Good morning, Hiiragizawa-kun!"  
  
"Good morrow, sweet flower..." Eriol smiled sweetly towards Tomoyo, which even made Tomoyo more nervous and completely red all over her. "The beauty of the stars are now just a mere reflection of thy natural radiance, dear Daidouji-san..."  
  
"Oh.... my...." Tomoyo suddenly dropped her videocamera on the soft seat. Luckily it wasn't the floor, since we were standing in front of the seats anyway, otherwise her camera would be broken.  
  
"What's with the mouse squeaking, Daidouji-san? The world would never be a stage without the sweet music of thy voice, my dear..."  
  
"Um... um.. um..." Again, I elbowed Tomoyo on the side, making her blurt out what she was supposed to say: "Sorry, but I was just lost in my thoughts right now, that's all, and I can't wait to get this play going on so we can have our hopes of being chosen to go to your country for the summer... um... yeah..." And again, the blush on her face continued to redden.  
  
Eriol chuckled softly and replied: "Let me show you the London Tower where the Royal Family store their historical crown jewels when we get there... I really do need to speak to the jewel appraisers there to see how much and how rare your beauty matches with the rest of these precious treasures..." Okay... now he has gone way too far with this flattering... so far that I even found myself fainting... luckily Syaoran isn't this kind of person...  
  
"Oh... oh... Hi... i... ra... gi... za... wa.................... kun............." All of a sudden, Tomoyo passed out, which freaked me out.  
  
"Aaah... Tomoyo-chan!! Tomoyo-chan!!" Luckily I caught her just in time while Syaoran and Eriol were standing behind me, looking at what just happened to Tomoyo. "Wake up, Tomoyo-chan!!"  
  
"Was it something I said...? Oh my, I humbly apologize... surely I must be careful next time... oh so sorry, darling Daidouji-san ..." Eriol murmured as he gently covered his mouth.  
  
Syaoran glared right at him and replied: "Jeez, for someone who is my ancestor, you sure are a big flirt ..."  
  
"Ay, me ..." Eriol sighed softly, still looking at the fainted Tomoyo while I tried to wake her up. "There's so many beautiful girls here in Tomoeda, my cute little descendant..." He turned to Syaoran and looked at him sadly: "... and I'm sooooo lonely..."  
  
Syaoran shook his head and dragged Eriol away from the scene: "Hiiragizawa, you have an identity problem, you know that...?"  
  
  
Finally we were at our early morning brief meeting again with the teachers. This time, Terada-sensei generally explained about the new changes in rehearsals, with me spending time with Syaoran in the classroom training him how to kiss and that thing about that guy coming from England and the theater summer camp too! Boy, I really wanted to win that trip... it would be such a brand-new experience for me. Anyway, Tomoyo finally got her conciousness back and was now resting her head on my shoulder, still looking a little tired after what just happened. In the meantime on the other side I saw Syaoran sitting with Eriol and Yamazaki while Meiling was also resting on Syaoran's shoulder. I wasn't too worried this time whenever I see them close together like that. Later today, I will be having my chance to spend alone with Syaoran. I can't wait till Terada-sensei finishes his briefing!  
  
And I surely just wish Eriol would stop flattering Tomoyo too much... we all know how sensitive Tomoyo can be when it comes to things like that. I whispered to Tomoyo softly: "Looks like Hiiragizawa-kun has the same feelings for you..."  
  
Tomoyo frowned at me and sighed sadly: "He always says that to all the girls... including Mizuki-sensei... You really can't tell if he really likes you or not..."  
  
"_Kawaisou, Tomoyo-chan... (poor Tomoyo-chan...)_" I placed my arm around her and comforted her, as Tomoyo whispered a "thank you" to me.  
  
Just a few minutes later, the briefing meeting was concluded. It was back to work again and the time has come. I went backstage to get my stuff with Tomoyo helping me carry my schoolbag. We were about to go to the area where Syaoran was when we were immediately interrupted with the familiar call from that same area: "HEY, KINOMOTO!"  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan," I heard Tomoyo murmuring, "Juliet is calling out for you..."  
  
I turned my head to see who it was. _Oh great... _I stood still and watched Meiling leave that spot, dragging Syaoran along with her, and headed right towards our direction with that same glare at me. Finally they reached right towards me as she shot at me: "Don't you DARE touch MY Xiao Lang, Kinomoto! I'm warning you!!!"  
  
"Meiling---" Syaoran attempted to interrupt, but Meiling continued on her rambling:  
  
"Just because you're the director, doesn't mean you have to take advantage of the situation! I've kept my eye on you since day one and until now you're still trouble for me AND Syaoran, and here in this play that I am finally going to have a chance with him and declare OUR love for each other IN PUBLIC, but YOU had to come along and had to ruin EVERYTHING in here!!"  
  
"Meiling---" Again, Syaoran tried to interrupt, but I decided to reply to the impatient Chinese Juliet...  
  
"Calm down, Meiling," I said to her, "you're overreacting! It's NOT my fault that I'M the director, it's NOT my fault that I HAVE to teach Syaoran how to kiss, and it's for sure that it's NOT my fault that I HAVE to do this ALONE with him, okay?! Besides... don't you want Syaoran to kiss you for real on stage?!"  
  
I heard Syaoran murmuring on my ear: "Uhh... where are you getting at, Sakura...?"  
  
"I KNOW GIRLS LIKE YOU, KINOMOTO!" Meiling continued on. "You know how long I've been protecting Syaoran from boy-crazy girls like you, Kinomoto? Ever since back in Hong Kong when OUR family presented him to the whole country when we were little... and ever since he was exposed to public by attending a public school with the rest of the kids, there has been too many girls who wanted to be friends with him, to play with him--- EVERYTHING! And even until NOW that here in Japan, it's all the same!! You are gonna be SO SORRY if you do ANYTHING to him at your little 'kissing session'... you have better NOT lay your dirty little lips on Syaoran's sweet ones or YOU DIE, got that?!"  
  
"UGH, SHUT UP ALREADY, MEILING!!!" Before I was about to reply again, Syaoran suddenly shot out his anger towards her. "I'LL HANDLE THIS KISSING PROBLEM MYSELF WITH SOME HELP FROM SAKURA, OKAY? DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Uh oh... we've got an angry Li Syaoran on the way here... Personally I get really scared everytime he gets angry. In fact, the whole class--- heck, the whole school even--- do not want to mess with him when he's very angry. Tomoyo even fled and ran to Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, probably passing out the word about the three of us again. "Syaoran-kun, calm down..." I tried to get in, but again, Meiling was first to reply to him.  
  
"But... but Xiao Lang, Kinomoto---"  
  
"MEILING, I'M NOT KISSING KINOMOTO, I'M KISSING YOU, REMEMBER?! SO CALM DOWN AND JUST REHEARSE YOUR PART WHILE I REHEARSE MINE, ALRIGHT?!"  
  
"Xiao Lang..." Meiling murmured and again, started to talk to him in their native language again. What does this mean for Kinomoto Sakura? Time for me to leave the scene. I decided to take my stuff and walked away from them, knowing this was another one of their private talks (arguments, whatever...). I headed towards the teachers to let them know that I'm going to the classroom and set up this session with Syaoran. Tomoyo and the other three girls went up to me and asked me if I was alright after this little three-way fight with Meiling and Syaoran. However deep inside, I really did feel horrible. Maybe Meiling was right... maybe I was being selfish and tried to win the heart of a special boy when it was already won by someone else. But then again, if that was true then why did Syaoran call me last night, even if Tomoyo gave him my phone number without him asking for it? And... also, he wouldn't be taking a break with me yesterday by sitting next to me, drinking water and... stuff, you know?  
  
I opened my duffel back to be sure that the Clow Book is still in there (or else I'd be in big trouble, you know?) and sighed in relief. I don't know why I brought the cards with me in the first place, but just in case some weird things happen in the meantime, I want to be sure that I'm prepared. Tomoyo and the others looked really concerned about me and my little "involvement" with the future couple of the Li Clan: "I don't know why Meiling always blames you for all her troubles with Li-kun..." Tomoyo frowned. "I know you would never intend to ruin their relationship, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"I'm getting used to it, Tomoyo-chan," I replied, still checking to be sure that all the stuff I needed were all in here.  
  
"You know what, Sakura-chan," Chiharu frowned right at me, "you can't let Meiling boss you around like that! You're the director, she's the actor... actors CAN'T boss directors... the directors are ALWAYS the boss! If you had to give up your lips for him to practice on just for him to learn, then that's HER problem, not yours!"  
  
"Yeah, so what if she's Li-kun's future bride, doesn't mean anything," Naoko joined in, another furious look. "If she keeps claiming that Li-kun is hers, then how come Li-kun doesn't go around other guys saying 'Meiling's mine, you bug her, you die by my hand' and some other stuff like that? Come on, Sakura-chan, I know you're WAY better than Meiling, she's just being a snooty ol' bully, just because she's engaged to Li-kun, that she's rich and you're not, and she's better in Math than you, and..."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture..." I rolled my eyes. I finally zipped my duffel bag and hung it around my shoulder. "Well, I'm outta here... wish me luck."  
  
"You can do it, Sakura-chan! I know you'll succeed in making Li-kun kiss! We're rooting for you!" I heard Rika giving me a little cheer.  
  
"GO GET HIM, SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo cheered along while the rest of us just stared at her, looking confused. I tried not to blush this time. "Oops... I.. I... I mean... uhh... GO MAKE LI-KUN KISS AWAY, SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
I stuck my tongue at them and said, "Thanks a lot, you guys..." We waved each other goodbye as I made my way towards the door. On the way I was greeted by Yamazaki and Eriol, who were both reading their lines in the script.  
  
"Good luck to you both and Li, Kinomoto!" Yamazaki cheered with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Don't be too nervous now, Kinomoto dear, at first, it would feel a little peculiar, but after a few seconds, you and Li will be able to---" Eriol was thinking wrongly on what was going to happen between me and Syaoran, though I really did wish something may happen between us today... not that I do intend to break him and Meiling up, but... why is this heart pining for Syaoran so much...? Why...? I can see it through my heart now, asking this same question as Juliet would ask when she learns that the one she fell in love with was the name of the enemy... while as for me, I fell in love with a boy who was already engaged to someone else and not to mention that he was also my partner in capturing these Clow Cards...  
  
_Oh Syaoran, Syaoran, wherefore art thou Syaoran...? Why did it have to be you, Li Syaoran...? Deny thy identity and refuse thy name... and I shall no longer be a Kinomoto...  
  
_"Uhh... I'll keep that in mind, Hiiragizawa-kun..." I giggled softly.  
  
"Don't worry about your best friend, Kinomoto-san," Eriol added one more statement. "She will be fine... I should apologize to her for my actions... but she's just so sweet and so beautiful that sometimes my instincts could go wild sometimes..." He sighed lowly as I shook my head.  
  
"Well, I'm going now... you guys good luck..."  
  
"Good luck, Kinomoto... we're counting on you! I want to go to England!!" Yamazaki cheered along.  
  
"Don't be afraid, my cute little daughter," Eriol winked at me, "my cute little descendant is a wonderful kisser... he still has yet to discover that very special hidden ability of his, and at the moment, he is soon to discover it when you and he step into the classroom alone---"  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN?!" I blushed deeply when he said that and smacked him on the back of his head, as Eriol just chuckled along.  
  
"Oh my, you shouldn't leave right away, my dear," Eriol continued to tease me like he always does, "don't forget your handsome chocolate-eyed Romeo..."  
  
"Hoe..." I turned my head and saw Syaoran running right towards us. I almost forgot about him... ugh, what's wrong with me? Maybe I got intimidated by Meiling that I tried to avoid him when she's arouond... but we all know that Li Syaoran is completely unavoidable, right?  
  
"You're leaving already?" I heard Syaoran called from behind. I felt another sweatdrop falling on the side of my head while scratching my head at the same time.  
  
"So--- sorry, Syaoran-kun... i-it's just that..."  
  
"Never mind, Sakura, let's get outta here..."  
  
"Okay!" I waved goodbye to the boys again as Syaoran and I exited the auditorium, heading our way back to our classroom.  
  
  
Few minutes later, we arrived at the classroom and entered using Terada-sensei's keys. I felt nervous and completely shaky all of a sudden when Syaoran closed the door behind us when the two of us entered. I turned to him with an uncertain response on my face, as he turned his face towards me with no reaction at all. "Um.... um.... um.... well... this is it, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Yeah... let's get this over with..." Syaoran murmured. I nodded as I walked towards my desk, still looking clean as if I have not been here in almost a week. I placed my duffel bag and my schoolbag there on the side. Then, I opened my duffel bag and looked to see what we should do first. While looking through, I saw Syaoran sitting back on his seat behind me, looking directly right at me.  
  
"Um... I brought lots of stuff... for us to... um... practice... um... yeah..." Syaoran stood up from his seat, bent over towards the duffel bag to see the stuff that I put in there. The first thing that he saw was the Clow Book.  
  
"Why'd you bring this, Sakura...? It's not like something wrong may happen when we're... um..." Syaoran wondered as I looked towards him and replied.  
  
"Well... for emergency purposes... I mean, if all of these other junk may not work at your kissing thing, then... um..."  
  
"Well, whatever, they're your cards, Sakura... just don't abuse them so much..." He placed the Clow Book back into the duffel bag as he sat back on his desk. "What'd you bring anyway...?"  
  
I took out Tomoyo's mom's magazines, some of the romance videos--- both Japanese and American videos, one of my favorite stuffed toys, and a bag of Hershey's Kisses. In the meantime Syaoran was looking at the stuff that I was taking out from the bag and the next thing that he noticed other than the Clow Book was the small bag of Hershey's Kisses... "Whoa! Are these Kisses for me?!"  
  
I blushed lightly and nodded. "Um, yes... I... I thought that... um..."  
  
"PLAIN MILK CHOCOLATE! NO ALMONDS, NO RICE KRISPIES, NO NUTHIN'! THANKS, SAKURA!" Syaoran gave a huge grin and decided to take the bag away when I smacked his hand and took the bag away from him. "Ow... HEY!"  
  
"Not until you learn how to kiss..."  
  
"What is this, torture?! That's not fair, Sakura! You know how I dig those kisses..."  
  
"This bag will be yours when you finally learn how to kiss... romantically..."  
  
"Aw man..." Syaoran frowned and leaned back against his seat. I took the bunch of magazines and placed it on Syaoran's desk. I took my stuffed animal and placed it in Syaoran's hand. "Hey, what's with the stuffed animal?"  
  
"Lesson #1, Li Syaoran... kiss simulation with a kiss dummy..."  
  
Syaoran looked at the pink rabbit toy that I just handed to him and stared at it. "Kiss simulation? Kiss dummy.... wha...?"  
  
"I'm gonna read the instructions in this magazine and you just simply follow along and that pink bunny is your kiss dummy ..."  
  
"Sakura, I don't kiss stuffed animals... only babies, girls, and wussies do that stuff..."  
  
"Would you rather kiss Meiling right away instead...?"  
  
Syaoran immediately shook his head and exclaimed: "Okay already, hurry it up!" I flipped through the page where the kissing column was and read the instructions:  
  
"Ah yes, 'How to Give the One You Love His/Her First Kiss'... step one..."  
  
"Hurry it up already!"  
  
"Step #1 - Be sure that you have a fresh breath, just in case you and your lover end up doing the---"  
  
"Sakura?!!" I giggled softly as I skimmed down.  
  
"Okay, here we go... Step #1 - You must have eye contact with the one you want to kiss..."  
  
Syaoran looked pretty awkward and stared at the stuffed animal. He rose the stuffed animal so the fuzzy little furry face is right in front of him. I was about to laugh at first, but I restrained myself and continued reading. "Step #2 - gently caress your lover's cheeks with your hand, but best recommendation are the tips of your fingers..."  
  
He looked a little disgusted at the pink bunny as he used his tips of his fingers and stroked the cheek of the animal. I was about to laugh again, but I continued reading: "Step #3 - Tilt the head slightly..." Syaoran tilted the pink bunny's head. "Tilt YOUR head, Syaoran-kun, not the bunny's head!"  
  
Syaoran glared at me and said "YOU NEVER SAID THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TILT MY HEAD... ALL YOU SAID WAS 'TILT THE HEAD'!"  
  
"Well, that's what it said in the magazine!"  
  
"I told you those dumb advice columns in those girly fashion magazines are stupid... you never listen to me, Sakura!"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST DO IT AND TILT YOUR HEAD?!" Hah, finally told him off. Syaoran reluctantly tilted his head slightly, then I noticed him looking at me instead of the bunny. "DON'T LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT THE BUNNY!"  
  
"Gross..." I heard him murmur as he kept his eyes towards the bunny.  
  
"Step #4 - Slowly approach your lover and close your eyes halfway before you reach your lover's lips..." I noticed Syaoran puckered his lips up as I shook my head. "Don't pucker your lips like that, Syaoran... it looks ugly..."  
  
Syaoran glared at me once more as he kept his lips back to its normal state again.  
  
"Step #5 - Part your lips halfway and finally when you touch your lover's lips, gently capture the upper lip with both of your parted lips and gently, softly, and lovinlgly kiss---"  
  
Syaoran went back again and stared at the bunny: "Sakura, this thing doesn't even have a pair of lips... how am I supposed to kiss this thing?! I told you that dumb advice column is stupid!"  
  
"Hoe...." I sighed deeply when he complained once more. Okay, so the stuffed animal simulation didn't work.  
  
  
My second attempt was instead of using the stuffed animal, I took out all the most gorgeous photos of supermodels from Touya's bathing suit magazine collection. Maybe these beauties would drive him wild and make them kiss their lips. With these, maybe I can help him try to imagine Meiling looking like one of these beauties so it'd be easier for him to kiss her on stage. Syaoran looked at me all weird as I just gave him my usual smile. "What the heck are those...?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow right at me in suspicion.  
  
"Swimsuit magazines," I replied.  
  
"Swimsuit magazines?!" Syaoran blinked in confusion. "How's THAT gonna help me kiss girls, Sakura?"  
  
"Heheheh..." I started to open random magazines and showed some images of whatever to him. "Isn't she pretty...?"  
  
"Gah...." Syaoran found himself choked and immediately froze. "Wh--- wh--- where'd you get that magazine from?!"  
  
"I swiped some from underneath Touya's bed earlier this morning while he was sleeping!" I giggled as Syaoran finally caught his breath.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, Sakura?!"  
  
"Don't you think they're pretty, Syaoran-kun?" I giggled as I opened more pages and showed him another random pic.  
  
"GAH, MY EYES!! SAKURA, DON'T MAKE ME LOOK AT THEM... I'M TOO YOUNG TO LOOK AT THOSE... THERE'S A REASON WHY GUYS LOOK AT SWIMSUIT MAGAZINES LIKE THAT... IN FACT, THEY'RE NOT EVEN SWIMSUIT MAGAZINES!"  
  
"Hoe...?" I blinked. "They're not...?" I scratched my head and grabbed another magazine, opened it, and showed him another image.  
  
"AAAHHH... SAKURA!!!" All of a sudden, Syaoran fainted with his nose bleeding.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! SYAORAN-KUN!!!" I dropped the magazine and ran to him. I took out a small pack of clean tissues and gently wiped off the blood from his nose as I tried to wake him up. "Syaoran-kun... Syaoran-kun... please wake up... don't end up like Tomoyo-chan earlier... please..."  
  
"Unnngghhh..." Syaoran murmured as he regained consciousness. "Where am I...?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun! I'm glad you're okay!!" I felt happy when he opened his beautiful brown eyes and suddenly embraced him. "OH SYAORAN-KUN, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!"  
  
"Uhhh... Sakura..." Suddenly I just realized, I did it again... I ended up hugging him so close to me. I was going to release him immediately before I turn back in to a tomato, but it was too late. I felt his arms wrapping around me. I blushed even more and just sighed deeply. "Sakura... just..."  
  
"Y-yes, Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
"Get rid of those magazines right now before my nose starts to bleed again... okay, Sakura...?"  
  
"Sorry, Syaoran-kun.. I didn't know that they're..."  
  
"Shh.... just throw them away before the teachers see it, Sakura..."  
  
"Okay..." I didn't want to get up and let him go, but I already felt his arms disappearing from me, so I stood up and took these magazines and hid them in my duffel bag. I'll throw them away later or sneak it back in to Touya's bedroom before Touya finds out that they're missing. I wonder what kind of magazines these are that made Syaoran faint and have a nosebleed like that... Ah well, okay, so supermodels in swimsuits... or whatever the heck they were... didn't work.   
  
  
My third attempt was watching some romance videos. I got _A Walk in the Clouds_, an American movie, _Omiai Kekkon_, a Japanese drama series, _To Heart... Koishite Shinitai_, another Japanese teen drama series, _The Wedding Planner_, another American movie, and of course, _Romeo and Juliet_ - British version. Syaoran stood in front of me, looking at the videos that I brought. He gave me another dissatisfying look and stared at the videos. "What? No action?!"  
  
"There's TONS of kissing scenes in these videos... take your pick and we'll watch it... and LEARN from how they kiss..." I said.  
  
Syaoran raised another eyebrow at me and said: "They're just like me and Meiling, Sakura--- they're acting, and their kissing isn't even for real!"  
  
"But they're believable, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"I'm not in to these romance movies, Sakura! I remember back in Hong Kong when my sisters always make me watch these mushy movies with them and I always end up falling asleep..."  
  
"There's nothing else I could do to make you kiss... I've run out of ideas... watching videos is my last idea..." I sighed deeply and lowered my head. _Syaoran-kun... what... what is it...? What is it that's preventing you from kissing Meiling...? What is it...? Why can't I find the reason why... oh I wish I had the ability to read his mind... _I looked up slowly again towards him and I noticed him looking curiously at the videos that I brought out. Then from out of nowhere, he found something in my duffel bag and took out another video. I blinked with surprise to see a video that I must have accidentally brought. Luckily it wasn't one of those gross adult movies or something like that.  
  
"_'Little Giants'_...?" Syaoran blinked, reading the title of the video I must have accidentally brought. It was another American movie that Touya and I watched a long time ago... it was actually about these bunch of ten-year-old kids in some American football league or something and their coaches, opposite of each other, were brothers in a feud or something like that. Though I don't know much about American football, since it's not really much common here, I did enjoy the movie. Not because it was sports, but I think American football looked really fun to play. I loved the Icebox, the only girl in the "Little Giants" football team... she kinda reminded me of myself--- we were both in to sports and we're both cheerleaders... sort of. And for some reason, the quarterback, Junior, whom the Icebox has a crush on, reminded me a little of Syaoran... not completely, but a little. "Hey, what's it about, Sakura?"  
  
"Ten-year-old kids and American football.... look, I didn't mean to bring that along with me, but---"  
  
"LET'S GO WATCH THIS INSTEAD!" Syaoran got excited all of a sudden. "ANYTHING but boring romance stuff is good for me..."  
  
I frowned at him. I felt as if Syaoran became irresponsible all of a sudden and that I had to punish him like an annoyed teacher. "Syaoran-kun, come on, this isn't funny anymore... my heart is so set towards that England trip... please... I'm begging you... please, tell me why you don't want to kiss Meiling..."  
  
Syaoran fell silent and looked directly right at me and murmured nervously: "Uhh... uhh... well... you would never understand anyway..." He went ahead to the VCR and turned on the TV. He popped in the video and sat back to his seat on his desk.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, please... I want to help you conquer it and recover... I don't understand why you can't convince yourself that this whole kissing thing isn't for real..." I was ready to give up. He did not even react to my concerns just hushed right at me.  
  
"Shh... movie's starting... go take a seat... I got some chips... want some...?" I decided to stop arguing with him and join him by watching the movie. I grabbed the potato chip bag as I kept myself quiet, watching this hilarious American footbal movie involving kids our age and stuff. No words were exchanged as we kept quiet by watching.  
  
Right in the middle of the movie were the Cowboys coach and his assistant were spying on the Giants team, I noticed Syaoran moving his seat right next to mine. Maybe he wanted some potato chips, I thought, so I handed him his huge bag of chips as Syaoran took it from me. I stretched my arms and decided to relax back on my seat with my legs on top of my desk table. While watching, too many thoughts were going through my head: _I can't believe I'm slacking off from our rehearsal! We're supposed to kiss... I mean, learn how to overcome this kissing problem... look at us now, we're slacking off like a bunch of couch potatoes, feeding on potato chips and watching an American football movie! I can't believe Syaoran's doing this to me... why can't he tell me his problem with kissing in public... or kissing Meiling rather... ugh, why...? I was hoping that something special may happen, but nothing's happening at all! Oh man, I wish I re-checked my stuff again, I can't believe I left that stupid football movie in there... I should've just dragged Meiling in here and make Syaoran kiss her even if I had to tie and glue their foreheads together, but nooo... I'm watching a football movie WITH him!!  
  
_An hour and a half later, I realized something in this movie that actually made me realize that this movie MAY even help him learn how to kiss. We were getting to the scene where Icebox was just sitting alone at the lake, watching two teenage lovers making out on a boat in the middle of the lake. She just sat there, sighing sadly, probably imagining herself being kissed by Junior... until Junior arrived and snuck up behind Icebox. Then he took a glimpse at the lovers making out and felt grossed out. From there, the two kids started joking about kissing until later, their little joking turned a little serious. All of a sudden, Icebox asked Junior about her cousin Becky, the captain of their cheerleading squad, and wondered if Junior was in love with her and if he would want to kiss her. From there, Junior seems to be in denial with that question, then Icebox started to wonder if Junior would be attracted to her if she were a cheerleader like her cousin. At that point with the assumptions and the questions, I decided to take the remote from Syaoran's desk and paused the video.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran frowned and glared right at me. "Why'd you do that for? It was getting good too..."  
  
I became really serious this time and glared at him: "Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"What gives, Sakura?!"  
  
"One question, one answer, Syaoran-kun..." Syaoran got up from his seat and looked right at me. "Do you love Meiling...?"  
  
"What?! Sakura, what's gotten in to you?" Syaoran blinked in confusion as I repeated myself again.  
  
"One question, one answer, Syaoran-kun... Do you love Meiling...?"  
  
Syaoran sat back and crossed his arms right at me and replied: "Depends on what you mean by love..."  
  
"Just answer the question, Syaoran-kun! I need to know, please!!" I found my voice sounded a little bit more serious and almost begging-like, sort of. Maybe if he answered my questions, I would probably figure out how to help him with this kissing thing.  
  
"Why do you wanna know, Sakura?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"So I can figure out how to finally help you overcome this kissing fear thing you have..."  
  
He sighed and lowered his head and murmured: "Yes... I do love Meiling, Sakura..."  
  
Right at that moment I did not know how to react. Maybe his love for Meiling may help him overcome his kisisng problem, my mind said, however my heart is weeping in sadness, saying that Syaoran isn't really interested in any other girl... me, specifically. Then, I decided to ask him this question: "If you love Meiling, wouldn't you want to kiss her...?"  
  
He looked at me directly and replied: "Perhaps... yes..." Another arrow of heartbreak just targeted my poor, weeping heart directly--- a perfect bull's eye hit.  
  
"Then... let me ask you this question, Syaoran, and please, answer it truthfully..." I gulped nervously at first, then caught my breath: "If..... um... well... if I were Meiling..."  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Syaoran... If I were Meiling ... would you kiss me...?" I did not care anymore. I just surrendered my heart and my hidden feelings if I had to... this football movie and this whole kissing thing is completely driving me nuts already that I just had to let everything out. I know this may shock you, Syaoran, but... I do have feelings for you and...  
  
I love you, Li Syaoran... and even if you don't feel the same, I will always love you... deep within my heart...  
  
Syaoran sat silent, looking a little shocked when I asked him that question. I was waiting for his answer, but nothing seems to be coming out from his mouth. In my mind, I asked the same question again:  
  
If I were Meiling... would you kiss me, Syaoran...?  
  
  
_**To be continued...**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Sorry, but I don't wanna rush... I wanna make this moment special, you know...? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter comes. =P  
_   
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	7. Simple as a Cherry Blossom, Beautiful li...

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
**To the readers/reviewers**: I knew you would all snarl at me for leaving you with a "cliffhanger," but as the saying goes, "If the story's too short, it wouldn't be interesting now, would it...?" Also, there is also a wise saying--- "Patience is virtue." In other words, if you keep yourself impatient, it will never come... I don't like impatient people, you know...? ^^;  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really do appreciate it. ^_^  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 7: Simple as a Cherry Blossom, Beautiful like a Peony  
**  
"If I were Meiling... would you kiss me, Syaoran...?"  
  
Syaoran still remained quiet. I thought I may have scared him a little too much. I should not have said stuff like that. My instincts were right after all... maybe Syaoran isn't ready for stuff like this... then again, I'm not even ready for this kind of stuff myself anyway. Right now he looked as if he was thinking for a good answer to that question. I really would like to know if Syaoran really did have feelings for me--- well, maybe he does, but as a good friend, but other than that I mean, you know? How long has it been since we've known each other, I thought. We hated each other big time in the beginning... actually I didn't really hate him that much, since I never had a clue that he hated my guts for being the one who has been collecting the missing Clow Cards. But then we learned more of each other and for some odd reason Syaoran transformed from a snooty bully to a really nice guy who was always there with me whenever I needed help or when I get in to trouble. Sometimes I thought to myself that maybe it would have been better if I returned the Clow Book to him, since it belonged to his family, but if I did, then he goes back to Hong Kong and I would never see him ever again. And now, here we are... and I guess my heart decided right away that there was no way that I would ever win Yuki-san's heart. He was too old for me; it would have been way much better and sweeter if I started to love a boy my own age.  
  
And now, I found him--- the "Chinese punk brat," as my brother always referred him to. The only problem with this one is that not only that he won't be staying here in Japan for a long time, but he is also engaged to some other Chinese girl who hates practically every girl who comes near him or talks to him. I was ranked #1 on her list, and frankly I wasn't really honored to be in that list. All I ever was to Syaoran was nothing more than a friend. But now, my heart and even my mind sometimes right now are playing around with me. Sure, I'm his friend, but goodness, he's much more special than just a friend. He was there for me whenever I got in to trouble, not just on capturing Clow Cards, but through practically everything. He was there whenever some other kid tried to bully me and he comes up with his usual nasty remark at him, he was there whenever I needed help in math, he was there whenever I scream like a baby everytime I hear a ghost story or watch a horror movie... whatever situation I was in, he was always there. Thinking about it really gave me the clue that he really has some feelings for me... I mean, I'm sure that he's doing this because we're friends, but everytime I feel sad and lowly, he was always worried about me.  
  
Could this be love...? If it were then what exactly are his feelings for Meiling? He did say that he loves her, which already gave me a sign that there was also no way that I would ever win his heart. But if that was the case then shouldn't he be avoiding me instead of avoiding her...? I don't get it...  
  
"No, Sakura..." Suddenly, Syaoran finally answered. I turned my eyes right at him and gave him a shocked look. "Because you're not Meiling."  
  
"Well, I know that, Syaoran-kun, but what if---"  
  
"I didn't say that I would kiss Meiling, Sakura... I said... perhaps..."  
  
"But you're going to kiss her, right?"  
  
"If you're talking about _Romeo and Juliet_, yes, I'm going to kiss her anyway," Syaoran frowned with his arms crossed. "But if you're talking about in real life, that's just out of the question."  
  
"Hoe...?" I blinked in confusion. Now I'm confused--- he said he would kiss her, but then if it's in real life, he wouldn't? What...? "Wait... you said maybe you will kiss her and now you say that you wouldn't...?"  
  
Syaoran too was confused, scratching his head and staring at me like an idiot: "What the heck are we talking about here anyway...?"  
  
"I just wanna know why you can't kiss Meiling in public, especially in a play! That way, I'll figure out what to do for you to overcome this kissing problem!"  
  
"So why are we confusing each other then...?" We ended up laughing at each other throughout this whole thing. Even if it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, at least we actually got ourselves out of boredom. After the laughing, Syaoran went back to his serious face again. "What about you, Sakura...?"  
  
"Hoe...? Me...?" Uh oh... what's he up to now...?  
  
"Yeah, you... if I were that Tsukishiro Yukito guy... would you kiss me...?"  
  
_GAAAAH.... WHY YOU... _I found myself blushing heavily again and covered my face just so he doesn't see my constant blushing. "If you were Li Syaoran, then I would definitely kiss you..."  
  
"Huh? What was that? Can you repeat what you just said, Sakura?" Right at the same time I can see him blush heavily as well.  
  
Ack! Did I just say that out loud? Bad bad bad BAD Kinomoto Sakura mouth! I immediately covered my mouth before something weird happens again. "Umm... umm... nothing, I was just thinking..."  
  
Syaoran just shook his head and leaned back on to his seat. "Well, I've got news for you, Sakura."  
  
"Hoe...?!" I blinked and immediately faced him. What did he mean by that...?  
  
"If it was a girl who I really, really love... as in LOVE--- love, you know ... and if she returned those same feelings for me... then I would kiss her."  
  
I sighed, blushing at the same time, and just smiled at him. "Well... whoever that girl was would definitely be so lucky that the great Li Syaoran loves her very much.. she would be so lucky that the great Li Syaoran would kiss her as a sign of true love... she would be so so so soooo lucky that ..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture, Sakura ..." I glanced at him, giving him my happiest (not to mention the cutest... not that I'm cute anyway... the only person who would say that would be my dad and Tomoyo...) smile, trying to hide the blushing away. I almost leaped for joy when I noticed him looking at me the same way (without the huge, happy smile, of course). I tried to look for the right words to say something, but I was completely stuck with words. I decided to wait for him till he said something.  
  
"Sakura...?" He whispered softly, which almost made me fall down from my seat. What a voice...  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
Before I knew it, he was getting closer to me. I decided not to back away from him, nor move forward to him, but just sat still. "Do you still love that Yukito guy...?" Not again... quit asking me about Yuki-san! He was just another big brother to me... way nicer than Touya, that is... gosh, Syaoran-kun, I just wish you'd see it through my eyes that it's not Yuki-san who I love now, it's YOU, Li Syaoran...  
  
I shook my head and gently closed my eyes. "I thought I did... but... it was more of a 'big brother'-type of love... a way nicer big brother than that jerk Touya..."  
  
"What if I tell you that I'm in love with someone else... and it's not Meiling... or that Yukito guy himself, Sakura... what would you say...?"  
  
"Hoe...?" I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing that I saw was his rich, chocolate brown eyes looking right through my green ones. Then the next thing I knew, I felt his warm breath gently blowing through my neck. I was going to blush again and try to run away from him, but instead, I decided to be brave and stay where I am right now.  
  
"Jasmine..." he whispered softly again. I gulped nervously as he continued on: "... you smell like Jasmine..."  
  
"Um... um... um... umm.... heheheheh..." Sometimes I felt like slapping myself for acting like an idiot in front of a really cute, sweet boy like Syaoran. I wished I knew how to control my excess nervous giggling just to hide my true feelings for him. "M-my d-dad... gave it to me... last year's... Christmas..."  
  
"You smell like Jasmine... yet you're so simple like a cherry blossom..." Syaoran continued on with his little compliment on me. _Is he... describing me... like my favorite flower...?  
  
_"Ch-cherry... blossom...?" I blushed lightly, thinking that no one else would probably compare me to my favorite flower, but for the very first time, a boy actually compared me to my favorite flower. I can feel my heart struggling to float up in love, but I decided to continue to listen to his sweet compliments on me. "Heheheheheh... um... umm... it's my favorite flower, you know...?"  
  
"Isn't that what your name means...? Cherry Blossom...?" I nodded quickly with my usual shy smile.  
  
"Yah! My dad and my brother and even Tomoyo-chan's mom said that my late mom named me because she wanted me to look simple and stuff--- not too fancy, not too shabby, but juuuust right.... heh...." Sakura, you're a moron... just let him continue on charming you, stupid...  
  
"Your mother truly has exquisite taste..." Oh boy... is Syaoran trying to sound like Eriol now...? Then again, it could be natural to the both of them, since they're both related to each other. If he does an Eriol on me, I would probably faint even more than Tomoyo-chan did earlier this morning. "You seem thinking about someone special, Sakura... I could tell by your shining emeralds..."  
  
My what...? Emeralds? I don't wear any jewelry... oh well... "Um... yeah... I am thinking about... someone special, Syaoran-kun..." Dang it... why can't I lie to him...? I want to lie so I can run away but I can't... dang you, Li Syaoran! This is all your fault! Now I feel like Juliet now... _Oh Syaoran, Syaoran... WHEREFORE art THOU Syaoran...? Why does it have to be you...? I wish it was some other goony guy nobody knows but... why did it have to be you...?!  
  
_"He must be very special to you, Sakura... do I know him...?"  
  
Sorta... you know him pretty well... "Yes... very well..." I spanked my forehead for blurting out the truth.  
  
"Interesting..." Right away, he leaned back to his seat and rested. He stretched his arms out and he turned to me again. "Can you un-pause the movie now? I can't wait to see if that idiot Junior really is going to kiss the Icebox after that little talk they have... that just sucks, what kind of a moron is he...? And the Icebox is kinda cute too ..."  
  
_I can't believe he's actually gotten in to this movie! _I thought to myself. _But we should be rehearsing the lines and help him how to kiss..._ "Syaoran-kun, don't forget the real reason why you and I are alone in this classroom in the first place..."  
  
Syaoran frowned and sighed deeply. "I know, I know... but we have lots of time, so don't worry about it..." You think I shouldn't worry about all this...? Speak for yourself, pal!  
  
I reached for the remote control and was about to un-pause the video when we heard the lunch bell ring through the speakers. "Ah... lunchtime..."  
  
"The movie can wait..." Syaoran stood up from his seat. "Let's go...?"  
  
"Hai!" We reached for our lunch boxes, then I realized that I had to call the auditorium using the school phone to let Terada-sensei know how we were doing. I headed towards the classroom phone next to the door when all of a sudden outside, thunder and lightning arrived. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" The thunder sound suddenly startled me as I sat down on the ground, covering my ears. Everytime I hear thunder and see lightning, it always reminded me of those spooky ghosts that Naoko and even Touya always talks about. Why does nature have to be so spooky at times...?  
  
"Sakura... are you okay?" Syaoran looked right at me with concerned eyes. I slowly looked up to him and slowly stood up.  
  
"I'm okay, Syaoran-kun, I'm okay..." I slowly stood up from where I was until I heard another loud thunder sound again... this time, it was louder than the first one. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! GET IT AWAY... GET IT AWAY... GET IT AWAAAAAAY..."  
  
"SAKURA!" I heard Syaoran's call and dashed right towards me. Then without being aware other than my self-being I felt protective, shielding arms around me. I found myself placing my head on to his chest and cried my fears away. "Shhh... it's okay, Sakura..."  
  
"I... I hate... thunder... they.... they remind me of..."  
  
"Shhh..." Right then, no more words were exchanged. Instead, I cried and cried and cried until everything outside finally disappeared. "It's only thunder..."  
  
"That's... that's easy for you to say..." I mumbled softly from my hiding. I held him tighter, not letting him go, while surprisingly, he did the same for me. I sighed deeply, feeling completely safe, secure, and not to mention very warm all over. I could just spend the rest of my life in here with him holding me like this. I wish this little moment would last longer--- forever is more like it... sigh.  
  
"It's okay... it's not like thunder is chasing after you, Sakura... besides, what's worse that can come after this...?" Right away, I heard rain falling hard with addition to more of the icky thunder and lightning. I wish these were loose Clow Cards so I wouldn't be too scared, but on the other hand, nature is even scarier than a bunch of magically man-made Clow Cards. And what was worse? The electricity and all the lights suddenly were shut down. "Oops... shouldn't have jinxed that..."  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!! IT'S DARK IN HERE... EVEN IF IT'S DAYLIGHT OUTSIDE!!!" I cried again, clinging more on to Syaoran, and again, he held me tighter to him. "I hate ghosts and spooks... I hate the thunder... and I HATE THE DARK..."  
  
"Sakura, what else are you afraid of...?"  
  
I looked up to him and found him looking right down at me. I wiped off my tears and frowned at him. "You're not helping... why...?"  
  
"So I can come running to you and protect you from all the bad, bad, bad nasties who want to spook you out of your pants, that's why..." He smirked right at me, knowing that he was obviously making fun of me.  
  
"That's not funny... put yourself in my shoes for once..."  
  
"Too bad I wasn't trained to be scared like that..." He sighed deeply, smirking at the same time.  
  
"I'm hungry, Syaoran-kun..." I complained, hearing my stomach growling. "I want my lunch..."  
  
"Go get it, Sakura... and get my lunch box too... it's in my bag..." Syaoran replied. I frowned right at him, even if it was daytime outside (though the skies are really dark gray than the usual blue), I still did not have any guts to get up and go across the classroom to our desks and get our lunch. I wished I had a candle or something--- and most of all, hold Syaoran's hand while I head there too...  
  
"I don't wanna..." I whined at him as Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Fine.. then you stay here and I'll get our lunch boxes..." he said, as he let me go and was about to get up.  
  
"Uh-uh..." I shook my head and pulled him back. "Don't leave me alone here, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
Syaoran lowered his head and sighed deeply. "Okay... then we'll go together..." I nodded and we both stood up from the floor. He was about to go ahead as I immediately clinged on to Syaoran's arm in fear.  
  
"W-wait... f-for me... c-can I hang on to you...? I feel... safe... like this..."  
  
"Just don't do it too much, okay?" Syaoran warned me. He was right, I thought. I might end up like another Meiling and seriously he doesn't need another Meiling to cling all over him. But of course, I had a good excuse why I wanted to cling on him like this.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just hang on to you lightly, I'm pretty good at that.. um... yeah..."  
  
"Whatever, I'm hungry, I want my lunch, okay?" I nodded as we both walked across the classroom together. We finally reached our desks and we both sat down on our chairs. Before I opened my box I decided to turn around and placed my lunch box on Syaoran's desk. In that way, I wouldn't be too scared and the fact that I see Syaoran's handsome face instead of nothing.  
  
We both opened our lunch boxes and I looked down on mine. "Aaah... this so cool... Sesame Chicken and rice!" It still is fresh and hot, thanks to this thermal lunch box Dad bought for me last weekend. Thanks, Dad!  
  
Syaoran looked down on his and smiled a bit. "Pot stickers, Honey Walnut Prawns, and rice."  
  
"Wow, that looks good!" I exclaimed, looking at the fancy-looking lunch Syaoran has on his lunch box. "You made it by yourself?"  
  
"No, Meiling made it for me... let's see if she laced in some love potion in here so I can fall head over heels for her..." Suddenly he stuck his tongue right at me and smirked. "Yeah right, she can't cook squat... I have to make her lunch myself..."  
  
I giggled a bit as reached down for my schoolbag and took out my thermos bottle. "Hot cocoa!"  
  
Syaoran also reached for his thermos bottle and opened it. "Well, what coincidence... I have hot cocoa too..."  
  
I laughed happily, as we both said in unison: "_Itadakimasu! (**AN**: polite expression that the Japanese say before they eat... it's kinda like an appreciation for food, I guess... ^^;)_" We dug our spoons, forks, and chopsticks, as we dine in peace, simply enjoying our lunch and our fresh and yummy hot cocoa.  
  
This felt nice, I thought. First, we were slacking off watching a kids' movie and now we were eating lunch as if nothing really happened. Even so, I was completely enjoying my "little date" with him. Syaoran looked down on his lunch box and he looked right at mine. Then he said: "Want some...?"  
  
"Oooh!" I cheered happily, as I offered him some of my Sesame Chicken. "Want some?"  
  
"Okay!" We grabbed some of our dishes off of each other's lunch boxes and enjoyed one another's dish. His Honey Walnut Prawns were really sweet, not too sweet though, but just right. In addition, the prawns that he used for his lunch were succulent and really juicy too! This dish is definintely not common in Chinese fast food restaurants. This kid sure has really exquisite taste, that's for sure. While eating, there was one piece of his potsticker left on his lunch box. He picked it up using his chopsticks (wow... I just love the way he holds his chopsticks... it looks so perfect.. yes, I'm weird, but sometimes looking at guys holding their chopsticks can be interesting at times...), dipped it in soy sauce, and looked at me. "Here, Sakura..."  
  
"Hoe...?" I blinked. He smiled at me and brought the soy sauce-dipped potsticker right to me.  
  
"Take a bite." I blushed immediately as I leaned forward and took a small bite of his potsticker. I chewed on it and savored the very deliciously distinctive taste of.... well, vegetables and... hm, can't tell, but so what, I thought, it tasted DELICIOUS!  
  
"Mmmmm... this is good!" I gasped, completely amazed by the taste. "I need to get the recipe from you!"  
  
"Well... um... see, the Li Family recipes were never written down though... well, there is the old Li Clan cookbook, but they said it was sacred and no one but the matriarch of the clan can look at it. The matriarch passes on these recipes to her children from generation to generation. I had to learn how to cook as part of my training too and this Li Family potstickers and this Honey Walnut Prawns were some of those recipes. It wasn't too hard though, but it takes awhile..."  
  
"Wow!" I was completely enthralled by this guy's many talents. "You're so good at everything, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"I can teach you if you want... or maybe you can come over to my apartment and make 'em together or... something..." I noticed him blush, which made me blush even more. I sighed deeply and flashed another smile at him.  
  
"I'd like that... Syaoran-kun..." We exchanged more shy smiles and some blushing here and there as we went ahead and finished our lunch--- hot cocoa and everything.  
  
  
I was still shaky everytime I hear the loud thunder sound during this rainstorm but not as much as I was earlier. Syaoran was always there with me; he never left my side, even for the smallest of things. I just felt so safe and so warm and so comfortable everytime he was always next to me. He just completely made me all floaty--- way more floaty than with Yuki-san or even with Mizuki-sensei. He always said that people with powers are drawn to each other... I guess I was drawn to both Yuki-san and Mizuki-sensei because they had powers. Sure, you were probably thinking that maybe I was drawn to Syaoran so much because of his powers, but if you do think that way, you are definitely way out of your league. Syaoran is everything--- he's not just all power, all seriousness, and all "Once I retrieve all the Clow Cards, I shall return back to Hong Kong and restore it to my family"-type of guy--- he has feelings--- deep feelings for other people, especially those he cares the most in his heart. Powers or no powers, it doesn't matter to me... as long as he is Li Syaoran, future leader of the Li Clan and one of my best friends, he is enough for me to love...  
  
After our lunch, we were slacking off on our seats again, with Syaoran looking really bored and dissatisfied with the power out and with this horrid storm. Obviously there was no way that we were able going to watch this football movie and the phone was also dead, so we weren't able to call the auditorium and report to Terada-sensei. I turned my head with a smile towards him and sighed. He seems to be sleeping in boredom. I rested my head against my fist on his desk and decided to watch him sleeping so adorably. He had the cutest dimples you have ever seen and the way he sleeps was not the way most boys would sleep--- he wasn't snoring. He still has his messy hair of his, but the faint musk cologne that he was wearing completely captivated me. I was tempted to wake him up so we can rehearse his lines and finally get on with this kissing thing, but I just couldn't help watching him and sigh. He just looked so darn dreamy and dashing, even if he was sleeping.  
  
Unfortunately, I must do what I have to do. So I stood up from my seat and went over to his seat. Right when I was about to shake him, I gasped to hear him murmuring in his sleep: "... Sakura ..."  
  
_Aaaaah... Syaoran... -kun..._ I stepped back a bit and blushed lightly. Was he dreaming about me...? Oh well... I know it's sad to break his dream, but it was time to finally get serious: "Syaoran-kun... wake up... time to rehearse..."  
  
Syaoran squirmed a bit as I continued to gently pat him on his shoulder to wake him up. "Syaoran-kun... _onegai... okite kudasai, Syaoran-kun... (please... please wake up, Syaoran-kun...)_"  
  
"Mmmmm..." He moaned softly as he started to jerk slowly from his sleep. Then slowly, he opened both his eyes as he rubbed one eye and stretched his other arm. "Ugh.... I fell asleep... where are we, Sakura...?"  
  
"We're still in the classroom... the power is still out and there's till that storm outside..."  
  
"Aw man..." Syaoran frowned as he sat upright on his seat. He looked at the clock on the wall and even groaned in dissatisfaction. "The day is still far from being over... jeez, this is ridiculous... what are we gonna do now...?"  
  
"We rehearse your lines, silly." I giggled softly. "Plus, we still have to make you learn how to kiss..."  
  
"Fine.." Syaoran frowned and reached for his schoolbag, taking out his script. I took my binder from my schoolbag and flipped the pages towards Act 2, Scene 2--- the Balcony Scene.  
  
Right when I got to that page I noticed Syaoran leaning back on his seat again with his arms crossed. His script was not even open. "Syaoran-kun, we're doing---"  
  
"The Balcony scene, I know... I memorized my lines there."  
  
"Oh!" I giggled softly. "Okay! Well... I'll be Juliet then..."  
  
And so, we started rehearsing, with Syaoran reciting that same line that he did with me during the first day. I just love listening to his voice and his nobility... everytime I hear him speak, I feel as if an angel had just spoken to me. Finally when he reached to his last line, it was my turn:  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: Ay, me...  
  
_Boy, that was easy!  
  
**_Syaoran/Romeo_**_: O speak again, bright angel, for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air...  
  
_While he was reciting that whole line I could not help myself but to gaze away from the script and gaze right at the handsome Romeo. Now I can truly see Meiling's view as to why she gets really uptight at all the other girls who come near him... who in the world would not like this cutie pie...? I found myself completely hypnotized by his voice that even Syaoran himself waved gently over my eyes. "Hoe...!" I shrieked.  
  
"Uhh... your line... Sakura..."  
  
"Oh... heheh.... sorry 'bout that! I know what comes next, I can memorize this one!" I boasted in pride as I went ahead and recited the next line:  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: O Syaoran, Syaoran, wherefore art thou Syaoran...? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, and I shall no longer be a Kino---  
  
_Luckily I caught myself when I just realized that I was reciting the exact same line as the conscience in my mind during my little self-interrogation about him. "Uhh... heheheheheh.. um, ignore that, Syaoran-kun, I didn't mean to make it sound that way... heheh... heheheheheheheh... um... heh..." I immediately hit my head on to the script to hide the embarrassment that I just made.  
  
"You're making fun of me, aren't you, Sakura?"  
  
I immediately got my head up and exclaimed: "NO!" Syaoran stared at me suspiciously. "Oops... uhh... I mean YES! YES, I AM MAKING FUN OF YOU, SYAORAN-KUN! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..." Okay, Sakura, stop laughing...  
  
Syaoran just raised an eyebrow and says nothing. I decided to play serious now...  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo...? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, and I shall no longer be a Capulet.  
  
_We went on and on with the lines throughout the scene. At the same time, I was still thinking of what to do to make him kiss in public. Sometimes I often wonder if Yamazaki-kun's story about teachers being matchmakers in disguise were actually true. Maybe Yamazaki-kun was right. I don't care if Chiharu says that he was lying, I'm going to believe Yamazaki anyway... here I am with the boy I'm deeply in love with alone in this classroom... and I have Terada-sensei to thank for this opportunity.  
  
"Sakura... your turn..." I heard Syaoran murmured as I looked down at my script. I even lost my place too when he got closer to me, just a few inches from each other's faces... right then I thought that he was about to--- you know--- but instead, I noticed his finger and pointed to where my line was supposed to be.  
  
"Oh!" I giggled softly and read that particular line and finally get serious:  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: Romeo!  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: My dear?  
  
**Sakura/Juliet**: What o'clock tomorrow Shall I send to thee?  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: By the hour of nine_.  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: I will not fail. 'Tis twenty year till then...  
  
_I was just following what the script tells me here, so I had a little pause. I noticed his eyes looking right at mine again. I wonder sometimes if he has a liking to my eyes or he just likes looking at people's eyes as a habit. Well, either way sometimes the way he looks at me make me nervous at anything. I went ahead and continued:  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: I have forgot why I did call thee back...  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: Let me stand here till thou remember it.  
  
_"Hoe..." For some odd reason that came out from my mouth instead of reading the next line. I looked down on my script again and skimmed through the end of the scene. Then I saw the action line right after the final Juliet line--- _Romeo and Juliet kiss and Juliet exits._ I shook a little bit and blushed at the same time. Even if I'm not Juliet in the play, I was the only one here along with him at the moment. "Hoe...."  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura...?" I lifted my head and suddenly found himself closer to me than ever. I even got more shaky than I was earlier, trying not to mess up or do anything that would scare him away. _But Sakura, you have to be brave... you have to stand up... don't show him that you're scared at being alone with him or he'll feel uncomfortable... just be courageous and let everything happen...   
  
_"Sorry, just keep going... we're almost done with the secne... heh..." I proceeded with the scene, since we're almost done anyway...  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, Remembering how I love thy company.  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: (his voice was getting lower) And I'll still stay... to have thee still forget, Forgetting any other home but this...  
  
_I swallowed nervously. My instincts was giving me a warning of some sort to get ready for what was going to happen next. I simply just shook my head to get that voice out as I continued on with the script:  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: 'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone; And yet no farther than a wanton's bird, That lets it hop a little from her hand, Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, And with a silk thread plucks it back again, So loving-jealous of his liberty...  
  
_The next thing I knew, Syaoran was looking straight at me. In addition, he was getting reall closer and closer that I wasn't too sure whether I should stay still or get up and run away from him. But my voice inside kept telling me to be brave and stay where I am right now, and let everything happen. Right then, Syaoran went on with his line and I went with mine...  
  
**_Syaoran/Romeo_**_: (voice deeper than ever) I... would... I were... thy... bird..._  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: Sweet... so would I...  
  
_I swallowed once more and closed my eyes. Then suddenly my natural instincts kicked in that somehow made me memorize the rest of my lines without reading it from the script. With my eyes closed I can also feel his warm breath blowing through my lips. I was ready to panic and run away but the voice inside me somehow tied me up to be sure that I wouldn't run away.  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: ...yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night...  
  
_His breath was getting warmer... and closer...  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: ... good night...  
  
_... and closer... and warmer...  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: ... Parting is such sweet sorrow...  
  
_... suddenly, I completely lost conscience as I let this "force" take over me...  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: ... That I shall say good night...  
  
_Syaoran-kun...  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: ... till... it... be...  
  
_... I give thee these pilgrim lips ...  
  
**_Sakura/Juliet_**_: ... morrow...  
  
_I suddenly lost myself but felt tender, loving, and warm lips touched mine... and slowly transformed into a sweet, gentle, and innocent kiss. I shook nervously at that sudden, wonderful touch, but the way he kissed made me feel at ease and let him do his hidden magic.  
  
_Syaoran-kun... aishiteru Syaoran-kun... (... I love you Syaoran...)  
  
_Without notice, I felt his lips drawing away from mine as I slowly opened my eyes. I became still and blushed the ripest tomato out of me. I saw him drawing back from me and glanced right at me. Right then, he blushed his deepest shade of red at me. At the same time he sighed and lowered his head: "_Gomen nasai, Sakura... (I'm sorry, Sakura...)_"  
  
"No, Syaoran-kun..." I sighed with a sad expression at him. "You... you shouldn't have stopped... I... I mean..." I lowered my head again, trying not to show off my new shade of red--- sun-dried tomato red.  
  
"It... felt right... Sakura..." He tried to hide himself from me as I got closer to him, placing my hand on to his warm cheek. "Sakura...?"  
  
"I love your kiss... Syaoran-kun..." I smiled at him, showing off my sun-dried tomato right at him. I told myself, it doesn't matter anymore... let him see my blushing... let him see my true feelings for him... even if we're never meant to be because of Meiling, at least... at least I have this one special moment with him.  
  
"You do... really...?" His voice trembled, then turned into a smile. "May I...?"  
  
The blushing continues on and this whole wonderful feeling that I'm having right now just would not disappear. I smiled a little and nodded: "_Hai._"  
  
Once more, Syaoran bent closer to me slowly and kissed me again. This time, I kissed him return, the same way he kissed me for the first time. Today, a chapter of my life was written. I call this chapter: "The First Kiss of Kinomoto Sakura." The award of the one who gave me this special first kiss was the one I've always pined in my heart for such a long time now. Of course, the only sad part was that I wasn't too sure if this kiss was for real or not. Well, supposedly that I trained him to kiss romantically for the play, but the way he kissed me... it felt... well.. it felt as if there was true meaning in it--- like Syaoran really wanted to kiss me in the first place. How should I know if the kiss he gave me was Romeo's kiss...? I don't even know how Romeo should kiss in the first place?  
  
I still felt scared. I thought it was a little too early for me to let him know how I truly feel. I mean first of all, this was the main reason why Terada-sensei put me and him together alone in the classroom. And finally, we did it... or... something... and now it was time for me to let Terada-sensei know that I have succeeded... and that Syaoran is ready to kiss in public. Another painful thought about it was that he wouldn't be kissing me; he would be kissing Meiling. Maybe he really does love Meiling, it was that he was just too shy to kiss her in front of everyone. Maybe Syaoran pretended that I was Meiling and decided to kiss me and felt comfortable with it. Oh, the possibilities... all I know now is that the kiss that he gave me--- well--- kisses, rather--- is not for real.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." I sighed deeply. He remained smiling and shyly scratching his head at the same time.  
  
"Hai, Sakura ...?" He replied at my reaction. Before I was going to say what I had to say to him, the dismissal bell rang. I looked at the time and it was already 2:30 pm. Did time fly by already...?  
  
I sighed once more, feeling really sad that it was time to get back to the auditorium and report to Terada-sensei. "No... it's time to go... we have to get back..."  
  
I heard him sigh deeply too... could it be the same type of sigh as I have? "I know..."  
  
"Let's go..." My voice lowered as I went ahead and packed my stuff. At the same time, the electricity and the lights came back on. Syaoran ran to the VCR and ejected the _Little Giants _video. He turned to me and showed me the videotape.  
  
"Um... can I borrow this video... if it's okay with you..?" Syaoran asked me shyly. I smiled at him and nodded. "Really? Thanks! I'll return it to you tomorrow."  
  
"T-take your time, Syaoran-kun!" I giggled softly. He just smiled at me, grabbed our stuff, and we were heading back to the auditorium. The rain slowed down a bit but Syaoran opened his umbrella and let me share the umbrella with him. We were on our way to the auditorium when we saw the rest of our friends hanging around outside.  
  
Although we were not near the auditorium yet Syaoran suddenly stopped in the middle of the field. "They're probably looking for us..." he murmured.  
  
"Yeah..." I answered.  
  
"Sakura... um... listen..." he said and turned to me. "Meiling and I have a doctor's appointment in about thirty minutes, so we're gonna go and leave early."  
  
"Okay..." I smiled happily. "Um... I'll see you tomorrow then, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
He nodded and finally said: "Take care, Sakura-chan..." I blushed deeply again when he called me "Sakura-chan"... normally he doesn't do that but he sounded so sweet when he calls me that.  
  
"You too, Syaoran-kun!" I smiled once more. Without expecting anything, he bent down to me and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"Bye..." Right away, he ran off to the auditorium to meet Meiling.  
  
I gently placed my hand on my forehead and blushed deeply once more as I went my way back to the auditorium where Tomoyo and the others have been waiting. I watched Syaoran run after me, then stopped once more. I stopped myself, a little distant from him, and looked at him. "Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?" I wondered.  
  
"You're beautiful as a Peony..." I didn't get what he said though--- did he say... I'm as beautiful as a pony? What...?  
  
"What'd you say, Syaoran-kun?!" I yelled out right at him.  
  
"Never mind! See-ya!" Before I knew it, he ran off again. I couldn't help myself but laugh.  
  
I still couldn't get over the kiss that he and I had earlier. Thinking about it made me skip my way back to the auditorium. I already know that Tomoyo and the others were going to bug me with all sorts of questions about what happened between Syaoran and me. Go ahead, I told myself. Let them make fun of me. I could care less. The most important right now is that what I hoped that would happen today happened.  
  
Li Syaoran and I, Kinomoto Sakura, made our very first kiss. Even if this was not for real... we still shared our very first kiss.  
  
_**To be continued...**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Thank you... thank you thank you! ^_^  
_   
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	8. Aftermath of the Kiss

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
**To the readers/reviewers**: After "Fall Play" I may write a "musical parody" fic (you know, kinda like those Broadway musicals?), and this time, it takes place when Sakura, Syaoran, and others are at around the ages of 15-16... I'm not gonna tell you just yet what it's about, but... um.. you'll have to live with the '60s retro-thing (sorry, I'm a retro-girl ^^;) with the songs and a bit with the setting and stuff--- if you can't handle retro, then DON'T READ IT AND THEN FLAME ME for it. It's MY story, MY concept, PLEASE accept that. Thank you.  
  
Also, I've gotten kinda lazy looking for people with good S + S fics so I can host 'em on my site.. if you have a really good S + S fic and would like it to be part of my little S + S fanfic archive, go visit my site **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf **at **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**. I know I plugged this already at the bottom but then again... please visit...? ^^; Thanks much!  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really do appreciate it. ^_^  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 8: Aftermath of the Kiss  
**  
"KERO-CHAN! PUDDING!"  
  
"OH BOY! THANKS, SAKURA-CHAN!!"  
  
I just got home from school that day. It was still wet outside but that didn't scare me anymore. I was still thinking about the sweet kiss that Syaoran and I shared earlier today. I wanted to write a whole book about how wonderful and how heavenly the feeling was, plus another whole book describing how handsome, how dashing, how bold, how warm, and everything else Syaoran was to me. Though I was not ready to tell Tomoyo and the others about what just happened earlier, even if they were already bugging me about it right when I arrived at the auditorium after that magical moment with Syaoran happened.  
  
I was just in a really good mood today that I made some Vanilla Tapioca Pudding for Kero-chan. When I went in my room to serve the pudding for Kero-chan I took out my Clow Book and asked Kero-chan to do today's fortune-telling for me. Kero-chan flew right over my bed and started helping himself with the pudding I made him. "Kero-chan... love fortunes... pleeeeeaaaase...?"  
  
I handed him the Clow Book as Kero-chan looked up from his bowl. "That Chinese brat kissed you, didn't he??"  
  
"LOVE FORTUNES, KERO-CHAN... _ONEGAI SHIMASU...?_" I begged with my palms closed, smiling at the little cute guardian at the same time.  
  
"AHA! I KNEW IT! THAT LITTLE BRAT KISSED YOU!!!" Kero-chan exclaimed with a shock on his face.  
  
"LOVE FORTUNES--- NOW!" I frowned at him and pointed towards the Clow Book.  
  
"Okay, okay, hold your horses, kiddo!" I opened the Clow Book and all the Clow Cards floated out from the book, circling on the air around Kero-chan and me.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." I sighed deeply and dropped myself flat on my bed, holding my pillow so close and tight to myself.  
  
"Okay, here we go... Clow Cards... randomly place yourselves on the bed and show me today's love fortune for the Card Mistress..." There were four cards that lined up flat, straight, and the other side of the card unconcealed. While I was busy daydreaming and swooning over Syaoran, Kero-chan already called out the four cards, flipped one by one. "Hmm... okay, here we go... The Sword came out first..."  
  
"Must be Syaoran's sword..." I murmured while I listened and swooned at the same time.  
  
"The Glow is next..."  
  
"Hmm...? Why The Glow...?" I wondered.  
  
"The Fly is the third card..."  
  
"The Fly...? What's that got to do with love...? I mean, I don't understand..."  
  
"Last, but not least... The Wood."  
  
I got up and finally woke up to reality as I stared at the four cards flat on the bed. The rest of the floating cards went back inside the Clow Book. "Let's see... The Sword, The Glow, The Fly, and The Wood... doesn't make any sense..."  
  
"Well... hmm..." Kero-chan concentrated on these four cards. "Well, there could be these few possibilities: The Clow Cards may be illustrating a scene or a location or something... The Sword would probably represent that brat, since he carries his sword around whenever he goes to battle... The Fly could be something that may be related to what's going to happen, but I'm not quite sure yet... The Glow could probably represent a starry night... or a scene where fireflies may be present, which is kinda stupid and redundant in a way if you ask me... The Wood is... well... I'm not sure yet... well, probably another Syaoran symbolism, since that kid's favorite color is green..."  
  
"Ooooh!" I gasped, thinking of what all these four cards mean. "Maybe it's describing that Syaoran and I will finally confess our love for each other in a deep forest at a bright and starry night, soaring together in the sky, telling each other.... I love you with all my heart..." I giggled happily while Kero-chan crossed his arms at me.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm warning you that not all fortunes may come true, you know..." Kero-chan warned me. "And not all fortunes are accurate. Now, if you're serious about this kid then you should keep these four cards in mind while you're at it. Maybe it may not be necessary but you know what I mean, right...?"  
  
"Thanks, Kero-chan! You're the best!" The four cards floated back to the Clow Book once more as the book closed shut. I lied back flat on my bed again and cuddled myself with my pillow, going back to daydreaming about Syaoran again.  
  
"So, I take that you already know that kid likes you too...?"  
  
I frowned sadly after hearing that question and sighed. "Not really..."  
  
"Did he kiss you earlier or not?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah... what?"  
  
"He kissed me... not once, not twice, but three times... well, the third time was on the forehead, but still... oh Kero-chan..." I sighed deeply, almost ready to cry. Sure, he may have kissed me, but then again, did he do that because he finally had the guts to finally learn and know how to kiss in the play? Or did he kiss me because he liked me...? "I don't know how he feels..."  
  
"I don't get it, Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Well, I don't know if the kiss was for real or if that was only because he finally found a way to practice how to kiss on stage and that kiss wasn't for real... you know, Kero-chan...?"  
  
Kero-chan lied next to me, crossing his arms, thinking at the same time: "I gotcha, I gotcha, kiddo... hey, you're still young, you know...? And at this age, not all kids understand many concepts about life, you know? I learned a lot about humans during Clow Reed's time and you know what I noticed about kids your age? It's the premature peak to adolescence and at this point, girls seem to learn and understand more about the major concepts in life than boys do, so in other words, the kid may not know or understand what the meaning of romantic true love is. Just give the kid some time until he can finally learn and understand this concept about life, that's all."  
  
"What about Meiling...?" I sighed. "I still think that Syaoran-kun still loves her..."  
  
"Did he tell you that?"  
  
I pouted and sighed: "Yeah... when I asked him if he loves Meiling..."  
  
"He may have said that, kiddo, but did he say what kind of love that he has for her...?"  
  
I shook my head: "Uh uh..."  
  
"It may be true that he loves that other Chinese brat, but he never said that he loves her enough for him to marry her, Sakura-chan... maybe he loves her because they're cousins and they're practically best friends, you know? But maybe his love for her is not enough for him to marry her when they grow up."  
  
"I wish I knew more of him... or even read his mind..."  
  
"Well, my dear Card Mistress, the only way for you to find out the truth is when you hear it from the one who knows the truth himself..."  
  
"I guess..." I got up from my bed and took out my fresh, home clothes. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower, then I'll go make dinner... 'kay, Kero-chan?"  
  
"Awrighty, Sakura-chan," Kero-chan flew up from my bed and headed back to my videogame console, ready to play another videogame. "You know what, Sakura-chan.. you oughta buy more new games..."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Kero-chan," I giggled lightly. "I'll ask my dad the next time we go shopping together."  
  
  
Next day came and again, arrived in school early. I went straight to the auditorium to meet up with everyone. I already told Terada-sensei yesterday after school about the status between me and Syaoran yesterday and from there, everything was completely just right. I haven't told Tomoyo and the others about yesterday, which I would rather not talk about it, since this first yet special kiss that Syaoran and I shared was something that I would rather keep to myself. I told Yuki-san earlier about it before I entered the school gates when he and Touya passed by to check up on me, making sure I made it safely to school. Yuki-san said that it was bad luck talking and bragging about that kiss, even if it was for real or not. And since this kiss that Syaoran and I shared was very special to me, I decided to keep Yuki-san's word and keep quiet about it...  
  
But then again... what about Syaoran...? Would he tell everyone including Meiling (I hope he doesn't or else I'm dead...) about how he kissed me and how I kissed him back and... everything? Yuki-san said that it's bad luck to talk and brag about it and I'm following his word. I'd better tell him before he does anything stupid...  
  
I skipped my way to the auditorium, and to my surprise everyone was already present. I felt as if I was the last person to arrive, but then again my watch said that it was still thirty minutes before the first tardy bell rings. Maybe something big was going to happen today or something like that. The kids who were sitting around at the seats saw me and suddenly applauded happily right upon my arrival. "Um.... okay....?" I responded with another shy smile on my face and confusion at the same time.  
  
"Hey everyone! It's Kinomoto Sakura-chan!" Someone from the crowd shouted throughout the whole auditorium. My first question that came up to mind at first was "What's going on here?"  
  
One of the students went up to me and said: "Terada-sensei, Li-kun, and Meiling-chan were waiting for you."  
  
"Eh? What for?" I chuckled shyly once more when the student pointed right towards the stage. I shrugged away, dropped my schoolbag, and headed right towards the stage. Right on stage I saw Terada-sensei talking to Syaoran and Meiling--- with Meiling sitting on Syaoran's lap?! Now I really DO want to know what in the world was going on in here. "Um..."  
  
"... as for you, Li, remember you have to make the audience believe that Romeo truly is in love with Juliet, and therefore in this scene, you---" Before Terada-sensei can continue on with his coaching he finally saw a glimpse of me. "Ah, Kinomoto! Just in time! We've been waiting for you!"  
  
"Uhh... sorry for being late...?" I scratched my head, still in complete confusion. I really do want to know what was going on with Syaoran and Meiling right now and why was Meiling sitting on Syaoran's lap without Syaoran freaking out.  
  
Suddenly Meiling stood up from Syaoran's lap with a smile on her face and walked up to me. "Oh Kinomoto... how can I ever thank you...?"  
  
_An apology for being so mean to me would be nice... _My conscience spoke within my mind. Again, I gave her another one of my one-million yen smiles and responded: "Eheheheh... f-for what, Meiling...?"  
  
"For teaching my Xiao Lang how to kiss..."  
  
"Hoe..." I gulped nervously. Does that mean that Syaoran started practicing his kisisng with Meiling since yesterday?! On one hand, that's good because it's needed in the play... on the other hand it's not good because of my poor, slim chances of telling Syaoran my feelings for him--- or rather my chance of being with him... ugh, this is so unfair... "Um... well... I... I... heheh..."  
  
"No, I'm serious... Xiao Lang hasn't kissed me yet, but that's because he said that he couldn't do it without you around..." Wha--- what in the world?!  
  
"Hooooooeeee..." Before anything else happens I covered my face immediately from embarrassment and from turning myself into a bright sun-riped tomato once more. Why?! Why me?! What have I've done to deserve this?! I shouldn't have kissed him back yesterday--- he shouldn't have kissed me--- I, I mean, I shouldn't have let him kiss me--- but then again that would be bad for me and for the play--- oh I don't know what to think anymore! _What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?  
  
_"I'm gonna go to Xiao Lang now... and I'll be waiting for you, Kinomoto..." Yes, to be honest, it is very unlikely for Meiling to act so nice to me, but then again, what the heck...  
  
"Um, yeah..." Meiling went back to Syaoran, whom I noticed, is staring at me senseless. I tried to avoid eye contact with him just to be sure that we're not being obvious (or me not being obvious at all) around Meiling or anyone else, but then again, who can ever ignore those warm, wonderful amber gems of his...?Ugh, I can't believe how smitten I am with him so much..._  
  
_"Anyway, just to keep you up to date, Kinomoto, we're rehearsing the last scene of Act Two just to keep Li up to date, since you and he were out in the classroom--- doing what you were supposed to do---"  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura, stop with the "hoe"-ing and keep quiet and still! "Y-y-yes, Terada-sensei..."  
  
"I honestly tried Li to kiss Meiling again in this scene but he complained saying that the only one who can direct him to do so is you, Kinomoto... so basically we just went through the lines and how this was supposed to be acted--- without the kissing part. I leave that up to you, Kinomoto."  
  
"H--- errr.... um...." Whew... if I let out another "hoe" again it would be too obvious how I feel about this--- especially with Meiling and Syaoran around. "I... I'll try... I mean, um... sure thing, Terada-sensei..."  
  
"I knew you could do it, Kinomoto..." He patted me on the shoulder with a smile on his face and went to the seats to talk to the other actors. I turned my head towards Meiling and Syaoran, with Syaoran still staring at me and Meiling frowning at me impatiently.  
  
"Uhh... you guys stay there... I'll be right back... really quick... heh..." I chuckled shyly and suddenly just dashed my way backstage.  
  
Ugh, where is Tomoyo when you need her, I thought. She has to be somewhere in here and--- "Ah! Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
I found Tomoyo measuring one of the actors with her measuring tape while trying to fit in one of the costumes that she just made for the play. Tomoyo saw me and waved happily: "Hey there, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan... I need your help..." I begged her, shaking her arm at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo giggled and told the student to hang on. She and I went to a secluded spot backstage so no one else would overhear us. "So Sakura-chan, did you have a wonderful moment with Li-kun?" She winked at me at the same time and covered my face from embarrassment.  
  
"Hooooeee... don't mention his name around me ever, Tomoyo-chan..." I pouted sadly as Tomoyo patted me on the shoulder with her usual warm smiles.  
  
"Oh my goodness... you are such a lucky girl! Let's just keep this a secret, okay? I don't want all the other girls especially Meiling who pine over Li-kun to get jealous of you now--- you're way too lovable to be hated, you know that!" She gave me a hug as I gulped nervously at the thought. "So tell me, how did his lips feel like? Was it warm? Wonderful? Sweet like honey?---"  
  
"Agh, I don't wanna talk about it..." I shrieked in silence and gave her another pout.  
  
"Aww... I'm just kidding, Sakura-chan! Everybody knows that it's bad luck to talk about your first kiss..." She patted me once more and continued: "But either way, I'm very proud of you, Sakura-chan! Not only that you and the one you love were able to share your first kiss; you also finally gave him the confidence to kiss Meiling in the play in front of everyone! Although he did say to everyone that he won't be able to kiss without you around..."  
  
"Hoooooeeee..." I sighed deeply as Tomoyo nudged me gently.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan, there's no harm at all. If Li-kun says that he can't do it without you around, then this is what I have to say to you--- I don't know how you were able to get him to kiss, but everybody's rootin' for ya!"  
  
"Great..." I sighed and lowered my head. I felt Tomoyo pulling me out from our little spot and gently pushed me back to the stage where Syaoran and Meiling were talking--- and waiting for me.  
  
"Go get 'em, Sakura-chan! Oh, wait..." Tomoyo dashed back on stage and a few seconds later, she returned with her videocamera on her hand. _I should've expected that... _"NOW YOU GO GET 'EM, SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo giggled and turned on her camera. "I've GOTTA tape you guys--- oh, this would be soooo cute!! Even if you're only the director, you're the star on this special video! I call it--- 'Sakura Makes Romeo and Juliet Kiss!' Now hurry up, your fans are waiting!"  
  
"Oh boy..." I sighed deeply and slowly approached Syaoran and Meiling with my usual smile on my face. Not only that I was nervous at the fact that I was going to direct them on the kissing portion, but because of Tomoyo taping this whole scene as well. I finally reached them and Meiling became so excited to see me. "Um, sorry 'bout that!"  
  
"Finally, Kinomoto!" Meiling got up again from Syaoran's lap and suddenly gave me a huge hug. "Oh, I feel like I owe you so much for doing this!"  
  
"Eheh... no no... no need to owe me anything... I'm just doing my job... heheheheheheh..." _Yeah, sure... I'd like to have muchos apologies from you for being such a snob to me, Li Meiling... _I glanced right at Syaoran, who has been gazing at me at the same time. I swallowed nervously and smiled at him. "Good morning, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and turned to Meiling and said something to her in Chinese. One of these days I really DO need to look at a school somewhere nearby who teaches the Chinese language so I can secretly eavesdrop on them and finally get to understand what they were saying. While they were conversing I was about to turn away when all of a sudden: "Could we talk backstage, Sakura?"  
  
_Eeep! _"Hoe...?" I turned my head and saw Syaoran's serious eyes right at me.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Meiling giggled happily. "You need to talk to Kinomoto about a few pointers in kissing, right? Oh, I don't mind, since Romeo does most of the kissing in the play, you know...? Um, I'll be waiting here... patiently!" She waved gently at us, making me feel really nervous than ever.  
  
"Come on..." I felt Syaoran placing his hand on my arm and gently dragged me along with him backstage.  
  
"Uhh... while you wait--- go and read and rehearse your lines and--- uhh... well... yeah, do that!" I called out right at Meiling as she just smiled happily right at me.  
  
We found another secluded spot somewhere backstage, and just to be sure that no one else can spot us for sure Syaoran casted some invincibility spell that I've never heard of (or seen of, to be honest). It must be one of his few hidden powers that he stored within him and never used them at all. This must be really private, I thought. "S-Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura..." Syaoran said this first and sighed deeply. "I... didn't mean... what happened yesterday--- not that I'm saying that I'm playing around or anything like---"  
  
I hushed at him softly and sighed deeply. "I missed you, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
I noticed Syaoran blushing and answered: "I missed you too, Sakura... I.. wanted to call you last night but I was nervous..."  
  
"Heh..." I blushed even more than the way he did and chuckled softly. "I wanted to call you... but I don't know your phone number... and... and... I didn't want Meiling or something like---"  
  
"You should have asked Yamazaki for my cell number, Sakura-chan..." Syaoran chuckled softly. "That way, you'll be able to hear my voice first thing..."  
  
"Oh... of course!" I giggled along with him. "But... but I don't want Yamazaki-kun to know that-- I--- I mean, what I'm saying is... uhh..." Smooth, Sakura, really smooth... "... I don't wanna bug him and Chiharu-chan, you know? Heheh..."  
  
"Oh yeah... forgot about Mihara too... sorry 'bout that... um, I'll give it to you later during breaktime or something..."  
  
"Okay!" Then, silence fell between us and suddenly found ourselves lost in our eyes. Oh gosh, I wanted to kiss him right then and right there... but... I don't want to scare him again... God... Shakespeare-sama... Mom... anybody who's dead yet loving at the same time... what do I do now...? Quickly help me out before something weird happens between him and me...  
  
"Uhh..." I heard Syaoran murmured with a trembling voice. Obviously he was also as nervous as I am. "... Listen, Sakura... um... don't get me wrong, but... I... seriously... can't practice kissing with Meiling by ourselves... um, what I mean to say was that... I... found my inspiration to kissing, so... um... that's why I told everyone that you have to be there..."  
  
"Oh... oh my..." I smiled happily, blushing at the same time. "Syaoran-kun... m-me... inspiration... to... kissing...?"  
  
"Well.. um... you're my first kiss, Sakura-chan... and..." He trailed off from his sentence and without expecting anything, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "... I thought..."  
  
I felt my heart was about to soar like a butterfly right when he kissed me, even if it was on the cheek. I wished that he would kiss me the same way as he did yesterday, but even so, him kissing me anywhere is good enough for me. Now, that kiss on the cheek was for real... I think. "I understand completely, Syaoran-kun!" I embraced him quickly and drew back quickly. "I'll make you the best-kissing Romeo in the history of Shakespearean Theater, Li Syaoran-kun!"  
  
"Um.... thanks... I think..." Syaoran chuckled a bit. "Well... shall we go?"  
  
"Let's go!" I cheered happily as his "invincibility" spell was worn off just in time. Right before we were about to head out, we were caught by Yamazaki and Chiharu, who was just standing there right in front of us while they were talking. "Oops..."  
  
"Hey... I didn't know you guys were here..." Yamazaki blinked with a confused look. Chiharu chuckled softly and spanked Yamazaki on the back. "OW!"  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan! Hi Li-kun!" Chiharu smiled right at us.  
  
"Uhh... hi Chiharu-chan..." I waved with a nervous giggle.  
  
"Uhh... how's it going, Yamazaki...?" I heard Syaoran greet nervously right at Yamazaki. Welp.. time to rehearse... kissing scenes... good luck to that, Sakura-chan...  
  
  
"Okay, everyone... places, everybody!" I called out to everyone around the stage and around the seats. "Act 2, Scene 2 - the balcony scene, is about to begin!"  
  
I got nervous right away when I noticed that everyone including the backstage crew sat down on the front rows of the seats beneath the stage. It looked like they were about to watch an Oscar Award-winning movie or something, judging from all their anxious and enthusiastic expressions they were displaying right at Syaoran and Meiling. This was also the first time that I was going to direct again since yesterday, not just that but it was also the first scene where Syaoran and Meiling were going to kiss in rehearsals. I know that they kiss first in Act 1, Scene 5, but since we're in Act 2 now, we didn't want to go back again until it was dress rehearsal time. I sat at the far end, about upstage left, so I can get a good angle to look at Syaoran and Meiling's acts, just to be sure that they're doing the whole scene right. It was also the angle where I was able to see Syaoran's face to be sure that he doesn't mess up on his kissing part.  
  
"Okay... here go... ready... and... ACTION!" I gave the signal to the actors as they do their parts. Syaoran started with his very memorable and dramatic version of the Romeo line. In the meantime, it was also the first time that we're rehearsing with the actual prop. Meiling was now standing on the balcony prop that the professional carpenters that Tomoyo's mom hired, just to be sure that the props are sturdy so they won't break down. So far, so good, I thought. In addition, Meiling's acting improved. I wonder what Terada-sensei do yesterday while Syaoran and I were alone in the classroom--- um--- doing our part. Tomoyo was also at the seats, videotaping this whole rehearsal. Luckily she wasn't always focused on me, which is her favorite subject of all her home videos, but her lens was right at Syaoran and Meiling. I also noticed Eriol sitting on his seat comfortably with his thumb and forefinger on his chin, grinning with a little smirk on his face (typical Eriol...). Chiharu and Rika were shedding tears of amazement, seeing how beautiful and wonderfully perfect Syaoran and Meiling performed this scene, while Naoko looked a little bored. She was probably waiting till it was her turn to play her part as Mercutio. Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei remained smiling, looking very proud at the perfection of this scene. _Man... I must be REALLY good! _The voice in my mind bragged.  
  
Many minutes later it was the last few lines that would conclude the scene. While watching it, my mind started to reminisce about yesterday--- the part where Syaoran and I read those lines together that lead us to... you know...  
  
**_Meiling/Juliet_**_: (looking at Syaoran, who is now hanging on to the railing of the balcony) Romeo!  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: (getting himself closer to Meiling) My dear?  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: (eye contact towards Syaoran) What o'clock tomorrow Shall I send to thee?  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: (for some odd reason Syaoran's eyes were sorta shifting between Meiling and somewhere else...) By the hour of nine.  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: (looking a little confused, also noticing Syaoran's eyes seemingly staring at somewhere else...) I will not fail. 'Tis twenty year till then. (short pause) I... have forgot why I did call thee back.  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: (are his eyes shifting towards... the director?!) Let me stand here till thou remember it.  
  
Oh my gosh... is Syaoran looking directly at--- ME?! _"Hoe..." I whispered softly to myself, feeling a little nervous. Luckily I had my good angle on my spot. What was going on with Syaoran's eye contact...? He should be looking at Meiling, not at me... and yet he's doing his part so perfectly too--- but why are his deep, cocoa amber eyes looking straight right at me...? I found myself blushing at first, but then came to mind. Maybe Syaoran was nervous that he had to kiss Meiling not too soon in this scene that he wanted me to signal to him or something... or maybe he was thinking of something else.  
  
**_Meiling/Juliet_**_: (getting closer to Syaoran) I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, Remembering how I love thy company._  
  
**_Syaoran/Romeo_**_: (though the people on the seats can't tell at all, his eyes are looking directly towards the director...) And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, Forgetting any other home but this.  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: (looking around, then back to Syaoran) 'Tis almost morning... I would have thee gone; And yet no farther than a wanton's bird, That lets it hop a little from her hand, Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, And with a silk thread plucks it back again, So loving-jealous of his liberty.  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: (getting closer to Meiling and his eyes are still towards the director) I wish... I were thy bird.  
  
Oh gosh... this is it... they're going to kiss... _was all that was running through my mind right now. And until now, Syaoran's eyes were still looking right at me. Why, I thought to myself. I know that I should be here when he kisses Meiling, but this is getting ridiculous... or suspicious, on the other hand.  
  
**_Meiling/Juliet_**_: (very close to Syaoran) Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
  
_Right then, both Syaoran and Meiling placed their palms together which transformed into a gentle cling on to each other's hands. It sure made the girls cry back at the seats (I don't know if they were crying because the scene was so beautiful of they were crying because Meiling was so lucky to have such a cutie hunk like Syaoran hold her hand that way and eventually going to kiss her too, but they were crying, yes...). I sure must be a really good director then, but the bad part is--- I'M NOT JULIET!!!  
  
**_Meiling/Juliet_**_: (just a few inches closer as she recites...) Goodnight, goodnight! Parting... is such sweet sorrow... (she and Syaoran get closer as Meiling closes her eyes while Syaoran slowly closes his--- and STILL looking at the director) That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow...  
  
_Right at that moment, they both kiss--- a semi-long kiss. Random cheers and gasps were heard from the people down the seats, cheering for Syaoran and Meiling kissing. The best part was that Syaoran did not feel nervous at all and just went through it and it did look like that there was meaning within that kiss. I smiled happily on the outside, but somewhat hurting on the inside. It looked like that kiss had more meaning than the kiss that he and I shared yesterday. Maybe he really just went ahead and kissed me because he had to... ah well... more importantly, he finally kissed Meiling for the first time during rehearsals. Ugh... I just couldn't stand looking at this anymore... why am I torturing myself watching them kiss? Why? Because I'm THE director... I HAVE to watch this... but... oh God, why am I feeling so angry at this moment... Syaoran-kun, please stop kissing her now... please, stop it, please... it hurts to see you kissing someone else when you just kissed me yesterday... it's not fair.... it's not fair... it's not fair...  
  
"Alright everybody, quiet down, the scene's not over yet..." Terada-sensei called at the rest as everyone kept quiet. When Syaoran and Meiling parted and had their eyes opened, I noticed that Syaoran's eyes were STILL looking at me instead of looking right at Meiling's. I felt as if he was imagining or thinking or pretending that this time was yesterday when he first kissed me. Maybe he decided to use our special moment as his "tool" to get him to kiss Meiling in public in the play. In a way, it was good, but deep in my heart, I knew that special moment should not be used for other purposes or be taken for granted at all. In fact, I don't even think what happened yesterday doesn't mean to him anymore... his kiss on my forehead yesterday and on my cheek today--- they all have become meaningless!  
  
Meiling let go of Syaoran's hand and leave the balcony. Syaoran jumped down from the balcony and landed safely on the ground, and stood. Again, his eyes are still at me as he recited the last line of the scene:  
  
**_Syaoran/Romeo_**_: (in a romantic voice and is still staring at the director, even if it looked like he was looking up at the balcony) Sleep well upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly sire's close cell, His help to crave and my dear hap to tell. (Syaoran exits the stage)  
  
_"WAAAAAAIIII!!!! BRAVO!!!!" All the cheering and the happiness were expressed all over the auditorium along with the usual applauding. Terada-sensei climbed up the stage, called Meiling and Syaoran back to the stage to congratulate them.  
  
"That was SPECTACULAR! YOU HAVE MADE ROMEO AND JULIET COME ALIVE!!" Terada-sensei complimented them while Meiling sighed deeply and Syaoran scratching his head shyly. "Li, Meiling, that was a wonderful, realistic kiss you've got there..." Right away he turned to me and called me out: "KINOMOTO, UP HERE NOW!"  
  
"YES, SIR!" I replied and got up from my seat and ran to them. Terada-sensei patted me behind my back and smiled at me.  
  
"Good job, Kinomoto. After for so long that we've been trying to make Syaoran kiss in public, you have finally accomplished that! Thank you!"  
  
"Well, actually, um..."  
  
"THANK YOU, KINOMOTO-SAN!!" The rest of the class cheered happily as I stood there looking like a naive moron once more.  
  
"Umm... heheheheheh... um... thanks... I think..." I scratched my head shyly, sweatdrop falling on the side of my face again.  
  
"I don't know how you did it, but wow, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gently nudged at me, winking at the same time.  
  
"Eheh... um... I guess... uhh..." At the same time I glanced right at Syaoran, who was nervously staring at me at the same time. No, I can't tell them that we kissed yesterday--- okay, Sakura, make something up... "... I guess the stuffed animal kissing simulation and the videos helped!"  
  
I noticed Syaoran sighed in relief silently as I gave everyone a grin. "Well, good job anyway, Kinomoto." Terada-sensei smiled. "Well then, looks like we may have a chance to win that England trip after all!"  
  
"YAAAAAY!!" Everyone including myself cheered. Woohoo--- London, England, HERE WE COME!!  
  
"Okay everyone," Mizuki-sensei interrupted from behind. "Now, just because Li and Meiling kissed on stage for the first time, doesn't mean that we're ready--- we still have the rest of the script to rehearse... now come on, let's all get back to work!"  
  
"Haaaaiiii!" Everyone replied as we all split in to our own groups again.  
  
Terada-sensei glanced at me and continued to say something: "Well then, Kinomoto, what can I say? You deserve extra credit for this, you know?"  
  
"Can I have a 100 on Math?" I smiled happily at him when Mizuki-sensei had to ruin everything.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but stage acting is not part of Mathematics, you know?"  
  
"Aw, nuts..." I frowned sadly and snapped my fingers at the same time. Come on, stage acting does deal with Math--- it had LOGIC in it! Bleah, oh well...  
  
"But for your English class, you get 100 for being such a good, patient, and responsible stage director," Terada-sensei nodded with a smile on his face.  
  
"WAI!!" I know it's not extra credit for Math, but English is good, even if I'm doing well in my English class anyway. Math still sucks.  
  
  
Lunchtime came and as usual, Tomoyo and I are late on our usual spot. We were in the usual group again along with Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol, and it looks like everyone was even making a huge fuss about their kissing on stage. Though I should be happy because we can finally master the Shakespeare challenge in this play, I can gradually feel that the meaning of our first kiss was fading right in every second. In the meantime, Tomoyo was still bugging me about the usual stuff, especially my "method" on how I taught Syaoran how to kiss. "I already told you... he kissed my stuffed bunny while we were watching the movie version of _Romeo and Juliet_, Tomoyo-chan!" I can't let Tomoyo know that I already had my first kiss with Syaoran yesterday and I can't let this word spread around and have me get killed by Meiling right after... and besides, I have kept my word to Yuki-san never to talk and brag about my first kiss to anyone or else it would be bad luck... that would mean losing my slim chance to be with Syaoran... oh sigh...  
  
"For some reason I don't believe that, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo stuck her tongue right at me. "During the balcony scene earlier I noticed your facial expression watching them... you didn't look too pleased at all..."  
  
"How so?" I glared at her suspiciously.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "You looked a little jealous, Kinomoto Sakura-chan!"  
  
"NO I WASN'T!" I immediately yelled right at her, feeling a little sweaty at the lie of kissing bunnies and watching cheesy love videos...  
  
"Come on, Sakura-chan, I thought best friends never keep secrets from each other...?"  
  
"I already told you, Tomoyo-chan..." I can finally feel my teeth gritting at the same time, "I made him kiss my stuffed bunny while watching the _Romeo and Juliet _video..."  
  
"Yeah... sure..." Tomoyo just smirked at me when we finally reached our group. We were greeted as usual by our friends and I guess because of the kissing that Meiling already dubbed me as her hero.  
  
"I love you, Kinomoto Sakura-chan!" Meiling suddenly jumped herself on to me, hugging me tightly. "Oh, how can I EVER EVER EEEEVER THANK YOU!"  
  
"Eeek..." Her grip was so tight, now I know how Syaoran felt everytime she clinged on to him. "Uhh... for starters, Meiling... can you let go of me...?"  
  
"Oh! Oops... I forget... actors are NOT supposed to have special relationships with directors or else it would be bad luck on stage... soooorry!" Immediately, she let go of me and remained smiling at me. _What...? Actors are not supposed to have special relationships with directors? _I glanced right at Syaoran with a confused look while he shrugged at me with confusion on his face as well. _Uh oh... too late for THAT, Meiling...  
  
_"Aaah!" Rika cheered happily at the couple. "You were right in the beginning, Meiling! You and Syaoran DO make a really _kawaii _Romeo and Juliet!"  
  
"Yeah, totally!!" Chiharu cheered along with Rika.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Meiling sighed even more in love. Syaoran just sat still and remained quiet as Meiling continued to brag along: "Hey Daidouji, you got everything on tape?"  
  
"Yup!" Tomoyo winked at Meiling. "Everything's on tape including Sakura-chan's reactions towards your scene!"  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN?!" I gasped right away, looking very shocked at her. No, she did NOT just tape me and my reactions towards them or else that video will be gone. Just great... another Kinomoto Sakura embarrasing moment...  
  
"Splendid indeed," Eriol smirked from behind again, "maybe later during our second rehearsal breaktime that we must watch that video that the lovely sapphire gems of Daidouji Tomoyo-chan of our wonderful star-crossed lovers showing their true love on stage... oh I would love to see that wonderful moment once more..." Oh no... I hope NOT...  
  
Tomoyo blushed right at Eriol: "Oh stop that, Hiiragizawa-kun..."  
  
"Oh, but it's true, my darling..." Eriol suddenly winked at Tomoyo and right away she quickly hid behind my back shyly. I sighed and shook my head at the reaction. "Oh dear... I did it again, haven't I...?" Everyone giggled while Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't you do anything else better to do than make girls faint by your cheesy charms...?" Syaoran complained right at his half-reincarnated ancestor. "You're getting to be annoying already..."  
  
"Oh really, my cute little descendant," Eriol continued to smirk at Syaoran, "I sure can say the same for you... you just made your darling fiancee over there faint in bliss..." We all turned to Meiling, who is now lying down on the picnic blanket, swooning and sighing on her own...  
  
"_Xiao Lang... wo ai ni, Xiao Lang ... (Xiao Lang... I love you, Xiao Lang)_" Meiling murmured over and over again in bliss while some of us just giggled. I tried not to look jealous but instead, covered my face, pretending I was laughing along with everybody else.  
  
Syaoran got up and looked at Meiling, looking a little angry: "Meiling, snap out of it... hello! That stupid kiss was not for real!!"  
  
Meiling snapped out to reality, got up, and stuck her tongue at her love: "So what... it still counts as a kiss, Xiao Lang... and I'M going to count it as a real kiss!"  
  
"Just because I kissed you on stage, doesn't mean that---" Before we all knew what was going to happen, Meiling suddenly forced herself on to Syaoran and kissed him lovingly and sweetly, forcing the both of them to lie down--- in front of EVERYONE!!  
  
"AAAH!! KAWAII!!!" Both Chiharu and Rika cheered and sighed.  
  
"ACK!!" Both Yamazaki and Naoko gasped in shock.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!!!" Both Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed in surprise.  
  
And as for yours truly, I could not get a single word out of my mouth. It was shocking enough to see Meiling having the guts to go ahead and kiss him in front of everyone outside rehearsals, it was even more shocking when Syaoran just lying there doing nothing! _Oh God... oh Dad... oh Touya-niichan... oh Kero-chan... oh Yuki-san... oh Yue... oh Mom... oh Shakespeare-sama... this has gotta be a nightmare... wake up, Sakura-chan, wake up...  
  
_Unfortunately, it was happening... I really couldn't take this anymore... I covered my eyes for a second, then decided to peek through my fingers--- they were STILL at it!! Why isn't Syaoran pushing her away like he always does when she gets too close to him?! Why was he... "Hoe?!!!" I noticed something else--- what's this....? Was Syaoran also placing his arms slowly around her?! This can't be happening, I thought... and yet it's STILL happening. I suddenly got up from my seat and cleaned up my lunch box. "I.... I.... I...."  
  
"Sakura-chan?!" Tomoyo gasped, looking all worried at me. I had to leave. I couldn't survive watching this in front of my eyes. This Sakura is outta here!   
  
"I forgot, I gotta talk to the teachers about something... I'll meet you all later in the auditorium... bye everyone!" I noticed that those two were still kissing and... they were STILL kissing... it was time for Kinomoto Sakura to bail out before she ends up strangling someone just so she can feel better.  
  
I dashed away from the crowd as fast as I can, way even faster than Syaoran's usual blushing dash in the beginning. I just could not stand this whole scenario anymore. I just had to run away just so Syaoran and Meiling and all the others doesn't see a very shocked, angry, and not to mention a HURTING Kinomoto Sakura. I ran at the oak trees surrounding the auditorium and hid myself there. I closed my eyes to catch my breath and keep myself quiet so no one else would see me. Kinomoto Sakura never cries when she's emotionally hurt inside. No one has ever seen Kinomoto Sakura cry at anything else but being scared of spooks, thunder, and the dark. And for that, they can't see THIS Kinomoto Sakura shedding tears of sadness and shock.  
  
I bit my bottom lip, trying not to let a single tear out from my eyes. Was Syaoran enjoying himself being kissed like that in front of everyone? Did he finally realize his true feelings for her? Did he really mean what he said yesterday when he said that he loves her? Did he just use me just so he can finally have the guts to kiss her in public? No... that wouldn't be the real Li Syaoran. He is proud, stiff like a stonewall, strict and serious that no one would want to mess with him, and not to mention very mature. Never have I've seen him use anyone just for his personal gain... he never did. I believe that he's not using my friendship just so he can get his hands on the cards--- the cards that were decided that I am the true owner. He never admits defeat yet he still accepts them with grace. He apologizes to me whenever he makes a mistake that hurt me... and if it was true that he never cared about me in the first place, then he wouldn't have sacrificed himself or his time just to rescue me or protect me from all the danger and troubles I get myself in to, even to the littlest of things such as me freaking out at the sound of thunder or the sight of the dark. I never asked anyone for help at all, last time I remember begging for help was simply advices from Kero-chan or Yue or sometimes Tomoyo, yet on the other hand he was still there to lend me a hand. To be honest, Syaoran would be the last person whom I would turn to when I truly need help.  
  
Why does love have to be so complicated? I thought it would be a breeze and not too bad at all when you love someone. But why is it so difficult for me to deal with a person like Li Syaoran? He's so mysterious in some ways and the origin and place that he came from was still shrouded in a mystery to me. I know I can love him like the way I do but then again someday things will get in the way of my right to love him. For instance, he will be marrying Meiling when they get older, and second, very soon, I'm not sure when, but really soon, he and Meiling will return to China and seeing the fear of not seeing him ever again in my life may even come true. What about me...? I admit that I love my life but why does life decided to make my experiences in love so difficult and complicated like this?  
  
Syaoran and I are two different people, I know that. Not because of where we came from, but because of our personalities and attitudes towards life. It's like we're the sun and the moon, the light and the shadow, day and night, you know what I mean. And yet it's so possible that opposites can be attracted to each other. Well... the sun is attracted to the moon, but it seems that the moon doesn't seem to want to interact with the sun. Maybe just a companion, I thought. I guess that's how Syaoran sees me overall... just a companion... a special companion, I guess.  
  
I looked at the watch to see the time. I had better get inside the auditorium before Syaoran, Tomoyo, and all the others start to get suspicious of me. I need some excuse or a topic to talk to the teachers about. I know, I'll talk about my anxiousness towards that trip to England. That would get my mind off Syaoran for awhile.  
  
  
It was the end of the school day. I did not feel well today and wasn't too enthusiastic to stay after school to do more rehearsing so I went home early. We started with Act Three today. We still got around three weeks left to rehearse the rest of the three remaining acts in the play. Syaoran and Meiling kissed again in Act Three at the church scene, but this time, Chiharu the Friar (Lawrence) was on the scene, and she had them married (as Romeo and Juliet, of course, but then again, I can imagine that this whole scene was for real, since they're both engaged in real life anyway...). Now I REALLY did regret not being Juliet in this play like Tomoyo wanted me to. I should have not agreed to become director, but then again I wouldn't have these chances with Syaoran and that first kiss would have never happened. Ugh, this is just so complicated... all I wanted now is to go to bed and cry my eyes out.  
  
I stayed home at this very gloomy (luckily it wasn't raining like yesterday) day, all in my PJs and all, as if I caught the flu and such. Kero-chan was getting worried about me but I told him to just keep playing his videogames. It had nothing to do with the cards, I told him, just a personal phase that I was just going through. I know this is a little strange for a ten-year-old to act like this, but then again everyone is different. I kept my usual cheerful self in front of everyone today but at the same time everyone especially Tomoyo and surprisingly Syaoran, were worried about me. I was the only one who did not shout out any reactions when Meiling just jumped on to him and... you know. If I ever did have a reaction I would have had screamed but I didn't want everyone to know my true feelings for Syaoran (well, Tomoyo and obviously Eriol are the only ones who know about it though). I tried to avoid Syaoran on personal contact today but it was truly impossible. I felt as if he has me under control. We weren't able to talk in private about what just happened and I don't want to talk about it at all. I didn't want Syaoran to know that this whole kissing bit with Meiling really bothered me. Come on, I'm the director, I taught Syaoran how to kiss successfully in public, I should be happy and proud because I accomplished that mission.  
  
Later that night Tomoyo called me again. She told me how much Syaoran was getting really sad and worried about me, and he really wanted to talk to me in private because he was concerned about what just happened. I told her to tell him not to worry, that I was not in my usual mood today, but she still insisted that I should call him or something. Shoot, I thought. I forgot to ask him for his cell number again. I pretended that this whole thing did not really bother me, I mean, those two needed to "practice" their kissing so it would be flawless on stage, I told her. I guess because she knows me too well that she doesn't really believe me and my excuses. All I did was sigh sadly and just thought of nothing else at the moment but Syaoran. Ugh, why is this happening to me?! The talk between me and Tomoyo did not really solve anything. Though we did not end up fighting or anything like that, nothing with my problem with Syaoran was resolved at all.  
  
  
Many weeks have passed by and ever since that day, Syaoran and I haven't talked in private. I told myself, _Stick to rehearsals and stick as director, don't let anything that happens during rehearsals become personal._ It worked so far, ocassionally I get myself on my perky self at certain times but other than that, everything else was pretty much the same. Though I haven't spoken to Syaoran personally and in private about the kissing and such, he was still haunting my mind. That first kiss was still in my mind. Every little thing, every single thing about Syaoran--- was still stuck in my mind. But I tried avoiding asking myself about Syaoran's true feelings for me. All I know is that he and I are best friends. Now... if Tomoyo and I, being best friends that we are, never keep each other secrets, then why am I trying to hide myself away from Syaoran or pretend that nothing wrong was happening to me?  
  
I still haven't gotten his cell number and I was actually afraid of asking him or Yamazaki for it. And at the same time he has not called me since the first time that he called me. I miss him so much, I thought. I really do miss him... our first meeting, our first rivalry, our first time we called each other by our first names, our first phone chat, our first kiss... especially that last part. But now Meiling pretty much got him under her control during rehearsals and it was absolutely driving me nuts. Come on, Sakura, you're the director--- you want nothing but perfection from these two in the play--- and yet at the same time you're going through this phase where you're unsure if all their actions were actually for real or not. I'm just like Syaoran now when he was freaking out on the kissing bit at first. But now that he's gotten used to it, I guess he didn't need me to be around anymore, which in play-wise, is good, but personal-wise, is bad.  
  
Next day was opening night. Actually during daytime is dress rehearsal, meaning the actors get to act certain scenes from the play in front of an actual audience, starting with our school and even some classes chosen from Seijyou High School--- oh man, I hope I don't see Touya there, but I do hope I get to see Yuki-san though... (not gonna do the whole play in front of them, heck no--- they'll have to come to opening night if they want to see our play!). We have a meeting tonight--- our final meeting together before the big day. As director of the play it's obvious that I should be having my final day speech or something. I decided to get help from Tomoyo and Eriol, since they're the top students in our English class. I wanted to have this speech in English, just so I can get extra few more credits, with my usual Japanese right after. We even got the programs ready, with the whole script translations in Japanese that Mizuki-sensei worked so hard on. Luckily she didn't use the old-style Japanese on her translation or else it'd be confusing as heck too-- probably even way more confusing than Shakespearean English.  
  
At home, I was fixing myself for tonight's meeting. Dad and Touya were also talking to me about the play, plus Kero-chan was also giving me advice on what to do for tomorrow. Kero-chan said that directors never leave the actors alone while they were acting the actual play. The director would always watch them with the script on her hand, reading every single line as the actors go through their lines, just to be sure that they don't mess up. The director guides the actor throughout the whole play and makes them feel comfortable when they're stuck. Again, more torture, I thought. I get to see Syaoran and Meiling kiss from the beginning till the scene where they kill themselves in the Capulet Crypt.  
  
But remember who you are, Kinomoto Sakura. It doesn't matter if it makes you unhappy or not. You're the type of person who would make others happy, regardless. If I did love Syaoran with all my heart, then I should show him how much--- by making him happy with Meiling and his role as Romeo in this play. I would always give him smiles and give him praises and whenever he needs someone, I would always be there for him. Even if he didn't need me around though, I would still be there for him. I have to support him and Meiling together simply because it is the right thing to do and the real Kinomoto Sakura would do that.  
  
Why am I doing all this? Because Li Syaoran is my friend.  
  
And I love him with all my heart... always, forever, for eternity.  
  
_**To be continued...**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Sorry, not much action on this one, but I'm kinda running out of ideas, so instead I'm having 10 chapters to "Fall Play". Besides, I can't wait to start on my next one. Gomen nasai, minna... I know it's not as good as the other chapters, but..... -_-;;;  
_   
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	9. All The World's a Stage

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
**To the readers/reviewers**: Dude.... didn't know that would give me tons of reviews... j/k! =P Don't worry, more mush (yeah right... I'm not good at mush =P) coming right up.... ^^;;  
  
Here's a little Japanese lesson concerning how you write people's names... =P (someone actually emailed me telling me how "wrong" I am when I write the characters' names ... welp, for someone who studied Japanese for four years, I might as well write this down--- this little Japanese people's names rule of thumb thing... or whatever you call it):  
  
+ if you're Japanese and when you write your name in Japanese script AND when you mention it in the everyday Japanese language, LAST NAME goes first before the first name.  
+ if you're Japanese and when you write a foreign name in Japanese script AND when you mention it in the everyday Japanese language, FIRST NAME goes first before the last name.  
+ if you're Japanese and when you write a name that has a **FOREIGN FIRST NAME** and a **JAPANESE LAST NAME** in Japanese script AND when you mention it in the everyday Japanese language, **FIRST NAME** goes first before the last name.  
+ if you're Japanese and when you write a Japanese name AND when you mention it while speaking in English or in some other language, it's acceptable to have either LAST NAME going first or FIRST NAME going on first--- though most likely, FIRST NAME would go first.  
  
In other words, to that person who emailed me my "mistake," Eriol Hiiragizawa's name is mentioned with his FIRST NAME first before his last name. Thank you.__  
  
Also, I've gotten kinda lazy looking for people with good S + S fics so I can host 'em on my site.. if you have a really good S + S fic and would like it to be part of my little S + S fanfic archive, go visit my site **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf **at **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**. I know I plugged this already at the bottom but then again... please visit...? ^^; Thanks much! In addition, I made up a **mailing list **form in the site too, so go visit and sign up if you want to have email updates regarding my fics and the site. ^_^  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really do appreciate it. ^_^  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 9: All The World's a Stage  
**  
Tomoyo came over my house tonight to pick me up so we can head to the school auditorium for our final meeting. And as usual, she always had that worried look on my face.  
  
I know that I haven't been completely honest, but I have been trying to avoid the Syaoran-Meiling kissing subject ever since that horrible day. I avoided Tomoyo and the others everytime they tried to bring up the subject, plus I even tried to avoid making any personal contacts with Syaoran or Meiling as well. Everything else ever since was strictly to rehearsals. I'm the director, they are the actors, the actors must follow the director, and that's it. Sure, I was still on my usual happy self but then again, Tomoyo and those who knew me closely felt that I was being a meanie-poop--- even meaner than Syaoran too, they said. But then again, how can I be that mean when all I did was do what I was supposed to do in the fall play project. I stood up to everyone, especially Syaoran and Meiling and their little kissing scenes. I did not let their little kissing fiascos get to me--- why? Because all I am to them is their director. That was it.  
  
In fact, I was even strict at my directing as well. I had troubles with Syaoran who still kept staring at me everytime he was about to do a kissing scene with Meiling during rehearsals, it was like his eyes were completely focused towards me instead of her. I told him that he shouldn't be staring right at me when he does all his kissing scenes but he always complained at me that he still wasn't used to kissing without seeing me. For some reason (and I still am puzzled by this up to now) that looking at me while he does his kissing scene with Meiling made him feel comfortable and at ease whenever he does the kissing thing. I still don't get it. I mean, Meiling is one of the prettiest girls I know around and yet Syaoran's dazzling eyes (yes, I still admire and dream about his wonderful brown eyes...) were still looking right at me. Weird, I thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" I heard Dad calling me from downstairs. "Tomoyo-chan's here! Are you ready?"  
  
"_Anon, Father, anon!_" From out of nowhere, I started busting out my words in Shakespearean English. Maybe I was either excited for the meeting or that I was getting used to hearing and speaking in Shakespearean English all this time that I have forgotten that I'm a Japanese-born girl with the mind of Shakespeare. I heard Dad and Tomoyo laughing downstairs as I dashed down to meet with them. "I meant... uhh..."  
  
"I know what it means, sweetie," Dad chuckled. "I studied Shakespeare in college too, you know." I gave him a small smile as I embraced him. "Now, you girls take care, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" I replied with my happy smile once more.  
  
"Thank you Kinomoto-san," Tomoyo bowed in respect as Dad went back to his den to work on his lesson plans for his archaeology classes in college.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan," I smiled at her as I headed towards the shoe closet, "hold on a sec, lemme go get my shoes." I went inside the shoe closet when I noticed Tomoyo following me from behind.  
  
"Sakura-chan, we really do need to talk..." I heard Tomoyo's serious tone from behind.  
  
"Sure, what about?" I asked, not in the care of the world at all.  
  
"Li-kun..." Right away I gasped to hear Syaoran's name again that made me hit my head against the low ceiling of the shoe closet.  
  
"OW!" I rubbed my head gently as I finally took my favorite pair of blue sneakers that matches my usual blue pair of jeans and my soccer jersey-style t-shirt. "Tomoyo-chan... I told you never to mention that name around me again!"  
  
"I'm really serious this time, Kinomoto Sakura," for the first time Tomoyo actually went against me. Normally she just accepted what I wished, but this time, it was different. "You're not your usual self for the past few weeks now, you know."  
  
"I was just doing my job as director, Tomoyo-chan," I frowned as I sat on the couch, putting on my shoes. Tomoyo followed me and sat right next to me. "Did I do something wrong...?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, you really do need to know what happened that day---"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to think about it again.. I've seen it all... Meiling kissed him, Syaoran kissed him back---" Before I can continue, Tomoyo just shook her head at me. "What? You've seen it before your eyes!"  
  
Finally I tied my shoe strings and we both headed towards Tomoyo's limousine, where all her female bodyguards have been waiting next to the door. We hopped in there as the limo drove right to Tomoeda Elementary. We continued our talk there. What was Tomoyo trying to tell me, I thought. It was bad enough that those two have to kiss, but the worst part was that they did it in public without even caring who was ACTUALLY watching! Then again, who am I to talk? I mean Syaoran doesn't even know how I feel about him in the first place anyway... "I was there along with you, Sakura-chan, but the only difference was that YOU ran away. I stayed."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I was getting a little irritated at her that I wanted to scream my lungs out. I already told her and the rest of my friends never to talk to me regarding Syaoran and Meiling ever again, but I guess I realized that I was only being stubborn overall. I promised myself that I would make both Syaoran and Meiling happy, therefore I decided to be their director and nothing else BUT the director of the play. I guess there was something wrong with that one too.  
  
"Here's the story, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo felt free to tell me the whole story about what happened that day.  
  
_**FLASHBACK MODE**  
  
_ _"I.... I.... I...."  
  
"Sakura-chan?!"  
  
"I forgot, I gotta talk to the teachers about something... I'll meet you all later in the auditorium... bye everyone!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK MODE**  
  
_"I remember that part, Tomoyo-chan... it was the time when I finally decided to run away so I wouldn't have to watch all of that..."  
  
"We all remember that, Sakura-chan... but then..."  
  
_**FLASHBACK MODE**  
  
"Meiling!! Stop it!!" Tomoyo stood up from her spot and was about to grab Meiling from behind. "Poor Li-kun!"  
  
Ugh... where is it...? Syaoran thought in his mind as he slowly moved his fingers gently on Meiling's spine. At the same time he closed his eyes and chanted magical words repeatedly ever since Meiling wrestled him down and attempted to kiss him. These magic words "shielded" him from Meiling's lips-- even if it looked like they were really kissing, Syaoran was not able to feel her lips and vice-versa. It was one of those rare magic spells that he hardly used that he learned back from his childhood training. There's no way that Meiling is ever going to feel my lips on hers... no way... ugh, where is it...? He continued to move his fingers gently on Meiling's spine when suddenly--- Ah! Found it! Immediately with both his right pointer and middle finger, he touched a certain point on her spine, causing Meiling to feel pain on her back.  
  
"OWWW.... THAT HURTS.... XIAO LANG!!" Meiling was forced to get up, trying to search and feel that certain point that gave her that very hard pain. While Meiling was busy trying to look for it, Syaoran immediately got himself up and looked around the picnic area.  
  
"SAKURA?!" Syaoran yelled while Tomoyo and Eriol stood up from their seats as well. "WHERE'D SHE GO?!"  
  
"She ran off to the auditorium!" Tomoyo informed him.  
  
"Oh no..." Syaoran sighed deeply to himself as he dashed off immediately. "SAKURA?!!!"  
  
"HEY LI-KUN, WAIT UP!!" Tomoyo chased after Syaoran.  
  
"Hmmm.... this could get very interesting..." Eriol smirked and followed Tomoyo from behind.  
  
"Ooooh, this is sooo cute!!" Rika sighed happily.  
  
"Let's go and look for them!" Naoko told the others as she, Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki followed Eriol and Tomoyo from behind.  
  
"HEY!!" Meiling cried out towards all of them. "WHERE ARE YOU ALL GOING--- DON'T LEAVE ME HERE...." She tried to get up, but the pain was still there on her back. "Oww... how could you do this to me, Xiao Lang...? Don't you want to feel and taste my sweet lips on yours, my love...?"  
  
**END FLASHBACK MODE**  
  
_"Hoe..." It was the only word that came out from my mouth. Syaoran probably got caught off-guard that he wasn't quick enough to get himself away from Meiling. Then again Meiling is a martial artist after all; she knows when her opponent is completely off-guard and that's the time where she attacks. And the surprising part was that Syaoran didn't even bother say sorry or say anything at all to Meiling after what he did to her back? Whatever in the world he did, actually...  
  
"Accupressure, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo explained to me. "Li-kun did some accupressure attack on Meiling just so he can get out of that mess... plus he did some _numbing _spell on himself or on Meiling or something like that so he doesn't get to feel gross and... well, you know..."  
  
"Oh my goodness..." I sighed deeply. _Baka Sakura!! _Why the heck did you run away, you moron?! You could've pulled Meiling away, but then again Meiling would know that this whole thing was bothering me...  
  
"Li-kun also felt your aura or something and led him to the trees nearby the auditorium... he was too afraid to get through the trees and face you but he did feel you, Sakura-chan... he said that you were in pain and that you wanted to cry, but you held your lip and tried not to cry... is that true, Sakura-chan...?" I kept myself silent, trying not to talk about how I felt. I guess it was already obvious that I was jealous of both Syaoran and Meiling and their constant kissing during the play, even if that kiss wasn't for real or not... who knows, maybe it could be for real and they wanted to show off their love for each other in front of everyone... but then again, that's what Meiling would do, but Syaoran wouldn't be the type of person to show off. "Then it is true..."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..." I murmured softly. "How can I be so..."  
  
"You're in love, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo placed her arm around me and patted me lightly. "It's part of being in love..."  
  
I sighed and curled myself on my seat. "I... I guess..."  
  
Tomoyo chuckled softly and said: "We're here at the meeting... let's make the best of it before tomorrow's opening night!"  
  
"Yeah!" I returned my smile to her as the limo finally entered the parking lot of Tomoeda Elementary. Alright, it's final meeting time...  
  
We had a little celebration during that party. Everything--- the costumes, the props, the settings, you name it--- were complete and ready to be shown off for the play. The actors and such were still rehearsing their lines but no script in front of them, which was a really good sign. Tomoyo and I looked around to see if everyone was present. It looked like everyone was present except for one person...  
  
"Meiling," I called out to her when I spotted her talking to Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko at the first row seats. I ran to them and greeted at them, as they returned their greetings. My first words to Meiling were "... where's Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
Meiling sighed deeply and said: "He didn't want to go... he said he doesn't feel well..."  
  
"OH NO!!" I shrieked shockingly. "THIS IS BAD NEWS!!! HE CAN'T BE SICK!!! COME ON, TOMORROW'S OPENING NIGHT!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Sakura-chan," I heard Naoko from behind as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Li-kun isn't literally sick... he just said that he didn't feel like going.."  
  
"What?! Why?!" I sighed deeply. _I was even looking forward to see him again too... and not to mention finally talk to him in private about what happened... I feel so bad for being such a cold, nasty meanie-poop throughout the rest of the rehearsal days...  
  
_"He won't talk to me, Kinomoto..." Meiling whined and pouted right at me. She looked like she was crying almost, which sorta gave me a little suspicion. What was wrong with Syaoran, I thought... "Do something, Kinomoto... I'm so worried about him..."  
  
"What can I do...?" I sighed deeply. "Look... um... I'll try and..."  
  
"Please, Kinomoto... please...?" Meiling suddenly shed some tears and from out of nowhere, she murmured: "551-9807..."  
  
"Hoe...?" I blinked in confusion. Meiling suddenly took out her cell phone from her purse and handed it to me. Then she repeated those numbers again. "What...?"  
  
"Xiao Lang's cell number... he..." Meiling wiped off some of her tears and continued on, "... he said for me to... give you his cell number..."  
  
"Hoe...." I gulped and stared at the cell phone. Tomoyo and the others just smiled at me, nodding at the same time.  
  
"Do it, Sakura-chan!" Naoko cheered on. "Call him..."  
  
"Call him, Sakura-chan!" Both Chiharu and Rika cheered on as well. I turned to Tomoyo and she just smiled at me. Well, what can I say, I thought. I guess things may be different tonight, even if he's not around.  
  
"Okay... but it'd be easier for me if I talk to him alone..." I warned everyone.  
  
"Just... just get him to talk and ask him why he doesn't want to come tonight..." Meiling pouted. "Ever since we started kissing he's been acting really cold to me in private... he was only nice to me whenever you and everyone else is around..."  
  
"Alright, alright..." I smiled a bit at Meiling as I decided to run backstage and in an empty area. I looked around to be sure that no one as around. As the coast was clear, I turned on Meiling's cell phone and started dialing Syaoran's number.  
  
I do hope his phone is on... and I do hope he's around. _Come on... please answer, Syaoran-kun...  
  
"Hai... Li desu... moshi-moshi...? (Hello, Li speaking... hello?)"  
  
Syaoran-kun... oh how refreshing it feels to hear your voice again... _I blushed heavily and deeply crimson red, enjoying the sweet sound of that very male voice of his. "Guess whoooo?!"  
  
"Oh great... I hate guessing games..." I giggled softly. I haven't laughed happily ever since our first phone call. Boy, it felt so good...  
  
"You're a poor sap, Li Syaoran!" I decided to tease him a little. "We've only talked once and you forgot how I sound already over the phone? You call yourself unforgettable? Yeah right!"  
  
Then from the other line, I heard him chuckle softly. "I miss your sweet, cute voice, Sakura..."  
  
"Awww..." I blushed even more than ever. I feel like I was completely happily in love with him once again. "I miss your voice too, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Actually... I miss everything about you, Sakura... I thought that you and I would never---"  
  
"Shhh..." It was my turn to hush this time. I felt as if I wanted to just stay here at my little dark corner backstage and talk to him all night. "Let's just forget about everything... okay...?"  
  
"Well... not everything... there are other things that I wanted to cherish about you and me, Sakura... of course, that would be a secret..."  
  
"Man, I hate secrets..." I frowned but giggling at the same time.  
  
"Now we're even." I laughed even more. Ah, just like the old times again.  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun, listen," I was ready to bring up the subject on why he didn't show up tonight. "How come---?"  
  
"--- that I'm not there tonight?" Man, he probably must have read my mind---magically. "I have my reasons, but don't worry about me, Sakura... I'll be ready for tomorrow."  
  
"But you're missing all the fun!" I told him.  
  
"I miss you more than fun itself, Sakura..." _Syaoran-kun... gosh, stop it... this is no time to make Kinomoto Sakura be transformed to Kinomo-TOMATO Sakura..._  
  
"Syaoran-kun..." Now I wanted to escape big time... escape from this party, run over to Syaoran's apartment, and spend the whole night alone with him, just like long ago when we spent the whole day in a stormy school day in our classroom alone, trying to teach him how to kiss. "Syaoran-kun... you don't know how much I missed you..."  
  
"Uhh... I don't need to guess, right?"  
  
"Oh be quiet!" I laughed once more, trying to regain my usual goofy self around him. "Anyway, one more thing... about Meiling..."  
  
"I guess I'll have to forgive her..."  
  
"Eh?" Forgive her, I thought. What did she do? She just did what a dutiful bride-to-be should do to her hubby-to-be, right?  
  
"Personal stuff... I've been avoiding her for awhile now, but of course, during rehearsals I didn't have a choice, you know?"  
  
"Well.. um... I do hope that you guys work things out--- especially that tomorrow---"  
  
"I know... but you shouldn't worry. I just didn't feel like partying tonight... you guys can have fun, but I'll see you all tomorrow..."  
  
"Awww..." I sighed sadly. "Now that Meiling gave me your cell number, can I call you tonight...?"  
  
"I'd probably be asleep then and my cell would be off... but I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"  
  
"Awrighty then, Romeo," I blushed and chuckled. "You have a good sleep now... nighty-night!"  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura." We both hung up and skipped back to the party happily and with a huge smile on my face.  
  
I handed Meiling's cell back to her as I told everyone the news that Syaoran was not in a mood for partying tonight, but he will be here tomorrow, so everything is just fine. Later during the night I finally gave my final word speech to everyone, basically telling everyone the great job that they have done and all that schnazz. Tomoyo also had her final words in addition to Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. After all the touching speeches (yeah right...), back to partying again with food, folks, and fun.  
  
I also talked to Meiling about Syaoran and told her exactly the same thing as I did with Syaoran. I told them that they should work some things out before opening night tomorrow, so in that way, we all perform our presentation with carefree smiles and moods. Not only that it will ease everyone down, but it will also keep them from getting these stage frights. For the first time Meiling and I actually got along with no accusations and stuff and Meiling even gave me a bunch of thank yous for being such a good director--- and just being a good person all along. She finally apologized for her behavior at me but that also didn't change the fact that she was still in love with Syaoran. I hated competition myself, but then again, what's there to compete when she and Syaoran are the definite couple anyway? I wished they weren't engaged though so both of them would be free--- then the boys would also get to fight over her while the girls do the same for Syaoran. Oh well, another one of my weird thoughts again.  
  
Finally the party was over and the backstage crew and myself decided to clean up the mess we made. Luckily it was only the table that was placed in front of the stage and not the stage itself or else our sets and props would be ruined. Everything else was perfect and ready for tomorrow night. Woohoo, I thought. Look at all the hardwork that we did... everything was just well worth it.  
  
I was sweeping the floor of the stage and was about to sweep the area near the curtain when I overheard voices again. This time, I can recognize who these two voices were, since both of them were boys anyway...  
  
"I have never felt nervous before, Yamazaki..."  
  
"You? Nervous? Whoa, what's up with you, Hiiragizawa...?"  
  
"I can't help myself... could this be love...?"  
  
"How should I know? You practically flirt with every single girl in class including Mizuki-sensei herself!"  
  
"I'm a growing boy, Yamazaki! It must be my male hormones kicking in already... I'm growing up way too fast!"  
  
I can hear Yamazaki laughing quietly. "Hiiragizawa, what can I say? You were born a gentleman... and you're really popular with the ladies... well... second most popular to Li, of course!"  
  
"Yamazaki, I can't stop thinking about what I just said to her... about the opening night of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _in Tokyo... I was just teasing her at first because I was just having fun but now... what is this feeling that I'm getting for her...?"  
  
"Whoa, Hiiragizawa, you sure know how to find your way to a girl's heart..."  
  
"I was just teasing around, Yamazaki... it makes me feel invincible when I tease around like that.. you notice how I always tease Li a lot...?"  
  
"I'm talking about teasing the girls! So.. anyway, about that _Midsummer Night's Dream _thing that you asked... how did she take it...?"  
  
"She thought it was for real... I was going to play a mean trick on her but... I just can't seem to be motivated on doing that anymore..."  
  
"That's kinda mean but sounds fun, Hiiragizawa... so... uhh... how are you going to face Mizuki-sensei now...?"  
  
"I wasn't talking about Mizuki-sensei, Yamazaki..."  
  
"Wha--- you weren't?!" He wasn't?! So that mysterious girl who was swooning over Eriol that day when I overheard them talking and flirting behind the curtain wasn't Mizuki-sensei...? But... that's just weird... okay, now I'm confused...  
  
"I admit, I have my special fonding of Mizuki-sensei, but that's just a fling... but this girl... such a sweet, beautiful darling lass... is someone more than just a girl for me to tease... am I making any sense to you, Yamazaki?"  
  
"Well... let me tell you something... did you know that Shakespeare once said---"  
  
"'All the world's a stage,' Yamazaki?"  
  
"DARN IT! YOU STOLE MY FAVORITE LINE!" I heard Eriol laughing softly as I just shook my head. _Idiots_, I thought to myself. Just wait till I tell Tomoyo about this!  
  
"So... what are you gonna do now, Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Tomorrow night--- after performance--- I shall confess my feelings to her..."  
  
"I still don't know who you're talking about, but... if it's the girl who I think it is, then... whoa, man... good luck to you!"  
  
"Why thank you... I assure you... my heart is not playing around with me and I'm sure that this certain princess would be happy when she's with me..."  
  
"Man... I need to be more romantic like you so I can shut Chiharu up from all her whining and complaining ..." The boys laughed again as I decided to walk away before they catch me eavesdropping. I wonder who the lucky girl was? Could it be Tomoyo-chan? But then again if it were Tomoyo-chan, I would know, right? Ah well...  
  
That night, we all went home and thanks to that night, it feels like good ol' bubbly Kinomoto Sakura has returned after how many weeks of suffering in sadness and in anger seeing the boy I love and his fiancee "showing off their affections" to everyone in public. I felt so blissful and so wonderful after that little chat with Syaoran on the phone. I'm so happy that there really was nothing drastic that happened to him that could cause a major problem in tomorrow's show. Eriol is Li's understudy, but then again, who would be playing Benvolio if that ever happens, you know? Major problem indeed. Anyhow, Tomoyo brought me home and I decided not to tell Tomoyo what I heard from Eriol and Yamazaki's convo behind the curtain. That wouldn't be fair, I thought. I want Tomoyo to find out herself and see what Eriol's true feelings are.  
  
I'm very sure that I will be having a wonderful sleep tonight. I can't wait till tomorrow!  
  
  
Next day came. I had a strange yet somewhat wonderful dream last night. It kind of related to the Clow Cards that Kero-chan revealed while he was telling me my love fortune with Syaoran a long time ago. I still remembered them--- The Sword, The Glow, The Fly, and The Wood. I was right the first time, it marked some kind of a location. I found myself flying on open air, feeling in total bliss, then later landed somewhere at the center of a very dark and green forest, seeing all these strange glowing all around me like fireflies as the stars. The sight was so beautiful, then later I felt someone's arms placed tightly around me, holding me comfortably and in a protective way, not letting me go. I couldn't tell who it was but I gently placed my head against his chest. We ended up cuddling each other when we sat down underneath one of the trees. The mysterious person whispered something on my ear but I couldn't tell what he said since what he said was not very clear to me--- like he was talking to me in some foreign language or something. Then all of a sudden, I fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I knew, I woke up again--- an hour before the time that I had to leave for school.  
  
Could it be Syaoran, I thought to myself. The dream showed the representation of The Glow, The Fly, and The Wood, but what about The Sword? Could the mysterious person be The Sword? I don't understand... I hate interpreting dreams sometimes. I wonder if it's a "precognitive" dream like Kero-chan always talked to me about--- but then again, that only works on locating the Clow Cards. But this one that I had was just really weird. But even then, that mysterious person took me in lovingly and gently and we cuddled lovingly to each other. What a wonderful dream... what a blissful feeling.  
  
That morning was like the actual opening night. It was our first dress rehearsal, performing certain scenes from the play that we chose from the play--- kinda like sneak previews of our play. We will be performing in the morning and in the afternoon before we can actually get ourselves really ready for tonight. In the morning, the whole Tomoeda Elementary will be watching. In the afternoon, only select classes from Seijyou High School (Touya better not be there or I would be so embarrassed, but I don't mind seeing Yuki-san there!) will be watching our dress rehearsal. We decided to perform five scenes-- one from each act. Act One, Scene 1; Act Two, Scene 2; Act Three, Scene 1; Act Four, Scene 5; Act Five, Scene 1. Everything else, they will have to come tonight so they can see the whole thing. On our dress rehearsal, there will only be one kissing scene there, which is the famous balcony scene (Act Two, Scene 2), only so that Syaoran wouldn't be too nervous kissing in public tonight and another good reason is very valid--- I was the one who personally chose those scenes.  
  
The dress rehearsal went by smoothly, with a lot of cheers and praises from both Tomoeda Elementary kids and the Seijyou High people. It was actually jinxed or bad luck or whatever because in the play itself, I would be the one presenting the play, since I'm the director. Tomoyo is still playing the Chorus/Announcer of the play, but I had to present the play, since I'm the director. I saw Touya right smack at the center of first row along with Yuki-san and Akizuki Nakuru-san, Touya and Yuki's girl friend (I heard that she's Eriol's cousin or something like that, but I know for sure that she's one of Eriol's guardians, just like me and Syaoran having Kero-chan and Yue as our guardians). Touya was actually snickering at me, trying to torment me or whatever while I was presenting the play to the audience before we started. Luckily I did not studder while he was making stupid faces at me, but right after I did my part, I did plan to get back at him one way or the other for attempting to mess me up. He had better not do the same thing to me again tonight or he's REALLY going to get it.  
  
After school everyone went home early so they can freshen themselves up for tonight. I was the last person to leave, since I wanted to be sure that all the props and such are in proper order and to be sure that nothing is wrong with them. Tomoyo was supposed to do this, but she had a dentist appointment, so I told her that I'll go and inspect everything for her. She didn't want me to do that, but after the wonderful position that she got me in to for this play, I wanted to return the favor for her. After the inspection I went home myself.  
  
  
At last, it was only three hours away from opening night. I dressed myself in my usual everyday clothing, but I packed my semi-formal dress in one of those suit bags or something, just so to make this opening night as formal as possible. Kero-chan actually helped me out on it, since he always informed me more of Shakespeare's interests and stuff on how his plays should be presented. He wasn't much of a formal-type of guy, Kero-chan said. Shakespeare was an ordinary commoner with a lot of talent and imagination, and since his company became so popular among the common folk that he was often invited by Queen Elizabeth I herself to have his theatrical company perform some of his plays in the Royal Court. At the same time I started talking to him about the trip to England, that is, if the representative guy did choose our class to represent Japan in this summer camp thing there. Then Kero-chan told me that if we ever decided to meet the Royal Family and never really have a chance during summer camp (well, what he meant was that if meeting the Royal Family was not included in the summer camp plans, that is) that we should bug Eriol about it. I asked him why and he said that Eriol is close friends with the Prince of England or something like that and that he can arrange a meeting with at least one member of the Royal Family. Wow, lucky, I thought to myself. Then again, with Eriol, anything is possible, you know?  
  
Dad and Touya were all dressed neatly--- not too fancy, but nice enough--- for tonight's play. They will be heading off to the auditorium three hours later, but I had to be at the auditorium three hours early to do backstage stuff, you know? Since it was still daytime I decided to rollerblade my way to school along with my suit bag and my backpack with my accessories stuff so I can dress up neatly backstage. I wanted to look nice for opening night, but I wanted to change back to my everyday clothes during the stage cleanup. On the way I met up with Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika, who also have their stuff with them for makeup and things, just chatting along. I decided to join the chatter, being my usual everyday self, talking about school, the play, and for the first time, boys. Naoko also talked about her writing. She said that during her spare time she writes a story--- most likely a horror story, to be exact, since she was so obsessed with them. Rika and Chiharu just talked about boys, with Rika talking about some older guy that she had a crush on (kinda like me when I had Yuki-san as my first crush, but I wonder how old this guy is...). Chiharu started complaining about Yamazaki again, which obviously was nothing new. Then later we started talking about Syaoran and Meiling, which is obviously my least favorite subject to talk about. I don't really talk about Syaoran that much to anyone except for Tomoyo, and personally, I would rather talk to Syaoran himself without any "backup" from anybody else, you know?  
  
We finally arrived backstage and the actors started doing their last-minute rehearsing. Again, I ended up helping out Syaoran and Meiling again with their scenes... luckily I didn't have to suffer watching them kissing in public again. Boy, seeing that still drove me nuts, even if everything was not even for real. Goodness, I hope not. And Syaoran still has a problem about kissing, not on the fact of doing it, but the fact that he wouldn't be able to do it without him looking at me. I was afraid that Meiling would be whining at me again so I decided to pull Syaoran out backstage to have a word with him. "What's wrong, Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
"I know this sounds stupid, Sakura, but... I just can't get used to kissing without seeing you..." He said. "I don't know how to say this to you but ever since... well... um..."  
  
I found myself blushing, thinking of what he might say next, but I replied: "What's on your mind, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"I'm not nervous, Sakura, if that's what you're wondering. But I do have this problem... it was really easy when you're around or when I see you... that's why you always find me looking at you everytime I kiss Meiling..." I blushed even more, but tried to hide it away from him. How could he be looking at me and kissing Meiling at the same time? That's just way to weird... unless...  
  
"Let me see..." I started thinking about resolving this little problem. Then, I remembered the little convo last night between Eriol and Yamazaki that inspired me to say what I was about to say to him. "There's a famous saying that Shakespeare said during his time... he said---"  
  
"'All the world's a stage,'" Syaoran immediately interrupted me with that same quote.  
  
"Dang it, how'd you know?" I frowned at him while he just smirked right at me.  
  
"Sakura... everybody knows that saying... Shakespeare is very popular, you know that," he smirked at me as I just shook my head.  
  
"Well anyway, what I'm saying is that... you gotta learn how to picture everything your way now. What I mean is that... you need to use your imagination for you to do what you were supposed to do, especially with the kissing stuff. You have to learn how to do things without something else in your way now." I glanced out right at the stage and smiled. "The stage is your world know. There is no one else or nothing else out there except for yourself and the stage. I guess that's what Shakespeare-sama meant when he said that... you know? The stage is your world--- there is no props, there is no audience, there is no director, no nothing! It's only YOU, YOURSELF, and THE STAGE, Li Syaoran!"  
  
He stood silent, probably thinking of what I just told him. He glanced at the stage with the curtain closed. He scanned around the props that were just waiting to be shown for the play, plus the rest of the actors all getting themselves ready and dressed up in their costumes, practicing their roles, and such. Then he turned his eyes right at me and said, "I won't fail you, Sakura... I'll do my best... only because you want me to..."  
  
I shook my head and chuckled a bit. "No no, don't do this just for me, do this for everyone--- for yourself, for our class, the school, the audience, and FOR THAT DARN SUMMER TRIP TO ENGLAND!!"  
  
Syaoran smiled a bit and nodded. "_Hai... Sakura-chan_. I'll do my best. Thanks." We stood silent again, just like we always end up. Again I started to have this feeling again. Oh I wish I could just kiss him right then and right now... but then again, I still refused to let everyone know what exactly happened between the two of us that day before he finally convinced himself to kiss Meiling in the play.  
  
Besides, Meiling was waiting for him backstage too, watching right behind me. "Uhh.... um..." Both of us had our sweatdrops falling from the back of our heads, trying to figure out what we were supposed to say afterwards, along with our usual constant blushing.  
  
"Well... you'd better get yourself ready," I smiled warmly at him. "We've only got so much time to prepare before the actual time of the presentation..." He nodded slowly as I continued. "I wish you and everyone else well, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Thank you, Sakura," he replied with no studdering on his words. "... for everything."  
  
I fell silent again, thinking of the right words to reply to that. But since this was not the time to get all mushy at him, I simply gave him a simple reply: "You're always welcome, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
  
At long last, the hour has finally arrived. I dressed up in my semi-formal dress--- a simple short-sleeved white dress with a small cherry blossom print on the top right of the dress's top. This came along with white knee-hi's and my white flat shoes. I was to present the play to the audience (and Touya better not be making any stupid funny faces at me again or I'm gonna smack him flat right after the play), feeling completely ready to show myself off in front of everyone. Behind me were the cast, cheering and rooting me on. I looked at them and gave them my best smile at them. I noticed Syaoran standing there, looking very dashingly handsome in his Romeo costume. Though he was always dashingly and charmingly handsome by himself, he always had this powerful aura of a prince that surrounded him. Sigh...  
  
After the little introduction by Terada-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, I heard my name, giving me the signal to get up on stage and finally said my words: "Thank you for coming, _minna-san_! After almost two months of rehearsing and researching and preparing for our version of Shakespeare's Most Powerful Tragedy, _Romeo and Juliet_, what you are about to see may probably give you a reminder about how quickly love develops despite of young age. I guess I can relate a bit to Romeo and Juliet, not just on the fact that they're both from feuding families or the fact that they're deeply in love with each other, but the fact that how children can truly make a difference in the ugly sides of the real world. Parents all have the responsibility to teach their children the true meaning and the various facts of life, as well as the usual school stuff and other activity stuff that kids always go through in their lives. The children learn a lot from their parents, and there will always be a point where children will take advantage of what they learned to reteach their parents the mistakes that they have done. I guess although it was unexpected, the tragic deaths of these two star-crossed lovers resulted in a very high valuable lesson that both the Montagues and the Capulets learned. As Prince Escalus said in the play, see how God decided to destroy the innocent lives of your children through your utter hatred... In other words, parents should also need to learn to listen to their children's feelings, as much as the children listened to their parents' feelings..." I tried to be as simple and as honest and as meaningful "Kinomoto Sakura style" as I can with my little speech, and it looked like I caught everyone's attention. I also saw Dad and Touya sitting at the fourth row with Dad smiling and Touya remaining still. Next to Touya were Yuki-san and Akizuki Nakuru-san, also giving me the same smiles. Finally, I ended my little speech. "... We all worked hard to make _Romeo and Juliet _as believable and as convincing and as powerful as it was in the original script written by the great William Shakespeare himself... and I do hope you all enjoy the show. _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much)._" I bowed down in the usual traditional Japanese way as I received a lot of cheers and praises from all sides of the auditorium from the audience to the sound and light crew to the people at the sides and at the back of the stage.  
  
I glanced at everyone and at the stage all around me... and Shakespeare was right. "All the world's a stage!"  
  
As the theater folks would always say--- the show must NOW go on...  
  
_**To be continued...**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
_Woo! At last... the best stuff happens in the next chapter! =P I do hope this would make up the "evilness" in ch. 8 tho'... ^^;_ _  
_   
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


	10. All's Well That Ends Well

**FALL PLAY**  
_by Daidouji Tomoyo  
_  
_**DISCLAIMER**: (gotta love these! = P) Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors © CLAMP/Kodansha. "Fall Play" is a fanfic written by----- ME! This story takes place sometime during the series (or maybe an alternate scene..?)--- Meiling and Eriol are present in this, both are students along with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and others at Tomoeda Elementary School.  
  
**To the readers/reviewers**: Ah, finally...... the final chapter...... hope you enjoy **Fall Play**, which is my second CCS fic that I've written. It looks like this was a better fic than my first one, **Study Buddy**, which absolutely has lack of action, but hey, it's also my first time writing a one-shot fic... hehe...  
  
**WARNING!! Requires a HIGH dose of INSULIN INJECTION to read this chapter =P**  
  
And I'm also at the works of working on my third CCS fic--- it's a musical parody comedy-romance fic, which of course, this is an alternate reality from the storyline (meaning no Clow Cards, none of that stuff)... it's an experimental one... I wrote a musical parody of Final Fantasy 8 called **Bye Bye Irvy **(under my old **Ellone Leonhart-Loire **pen name--- it's a separate login name, so you can still check it out here on FF.net in the **Final Fantasy 8 **section) and it was a total success... now I'm gonna try the same for CCS too (and yes, as you can guess, it's an S+S romance ;) ). I can't wait to get this started!  
  
__Also, I've gotten kinda lazy looking for people with good S + S fics so I can host 'em on my site.. if you have a really good S + S fic and would like it to be part of my little S + S fanfic archive, go visit my site **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf **at **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**. I know I plugged this already at the bottom but then again... please visit...? ^^; Thanks much! In addition, I made up a **mailing list **form in the site too, so go visit and sign up if you want to have email updates regarding my fics and the site. ^_^  
  
Thanks for the reviews, minna-san! I really do appreciate it. ^_^  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**CHAPTER 10: All's Well That Ends Well  
**  
"Okay you guys... as of this point, the audience and the rest of us non-actors are now waiting to have these gates are open... and as for all you actors--- the stage is all yours... as Shakespeare said a long time ago..."  
  
"... 'ALL THE WORLD'S A STAGE'!" Now I feel so left out. I wished I knew about Shakespeare starting at age five or something so I can finally show off to everybody else in class that I know more than anybody else. Then again, "All the world's a stage" sure was a really good Shakespeare quote. Everyone was right--- eww, even Touya was right too--- Shakespeare was a true genius... the father of stage acting (or something like that...).  
  
"Jeez... I really do need to get another famous Shakespeare quote..."  
  
"Poor poor poor Director Kinomoto-san..." Eriol smirked right at me while everybody else laughed. Then again, it sure felt good that everyone was all smiles, all cheers, and all anxious, not just for the play, but of course, that summer trip to England. I still have yet to thank Eriol for everything, not just because he's British and that he wrote our version of the script, but for--- everything, you know?  
  
"Shaddup, Hiiragizawa," I returned the smirk right at him. "Anyway, all of you relax, have fun, and show off your roles and make the audience say 'Wai!'... right?"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"And so... LET'S GO!!" Ooh, that rhymes!  
  
"YEAH!!" After the quick two-minute last words, the actors who were in the first scene get themselves ready in places while everyone else will have to wait and watch on the side areas of the stage (behind the curtain, of course). Terada-sensei, Mizuki-sensei, Tomoyo, and myself planned that we take turns to read the script along with the actors acting at the side area of the stage so the actors can have "backup" when they forget their lines. Terada-sensei gets to read Act One, Mizuki-sensei reads Act Three, Tomoyo reads Act Four, and I get to read both Act Two and the final act, Act Five (why do I have to get the tragic scene...?). Oh, in addition, but it was a majority vote between those three and myself, they decided to let me read the scenes in all acts where Syaoran and Meiling have their kissing scenes. The play started with Tomoyo being the Chorus/announcer of the play while Terada-sensei was already at the sidelines, reading the script. The play itself have already begun. _Man, after all the hypeness and stuff, I still have to suffer by seeing those two kiss...?  
  
_"Sakura-chan," Mizuki-sensei said after I objected them of me reading all the scenes that has the kissing scenes in them. Mizuki-sensei and I were backstage along with the backstage crew and the actors doing their makeup and stuff, talking to one another. "You were the one who said to yourself and to everyone--- the director's job is to always be there for the actor... the director is like the coach of a sports team, only this time, the director coaches the actor when the actor stumbles in his or her role... in other words, you have to be there for Li-kun... he still has this kissing problem, no?"  
  
I sighed deeply and told her, "I already told Syaoran-kun earlier my words about it... I just simply told him to imagine that his world is his stage, and that there's nothing and nobody, including Meiling herself, is around that stage except for the stage itself and himself."  
  
Mizuki-sensei smiled at me and said, "That's a very good advice, Sakura-chan! But even so... not all actors are perfect. When Li does stumble on his role... you have to make sure that he doesn't ever stumble... that's why we had you read the kissing scenes along with them because when Li gets stuck at the kissing scene, he would feel protected when you're there for him... do you understand?"  
  
The teacher sure had a point right there. That's why I like Mizuki-sensei so much. I nodded in agreement with her as she gave me a huge embrace. "Thank you so much, Mizuki-sensei!"  
  
"You know you're always welcome, Sakura-chan! Now, let's tend to all the other actors here while we wait for our turn to read the script at the side."  
  
About thirty minutes later, Scene 5 was about to start. While Terada-sensei finished reading along with the actors scene 4 of Act One, I was ready for the next scene, standing right next to Terada-sensei, so he can just leave right when Scene 5 begins. The actors who just did scene 4 arrived backstage as I heard Tomoyo yelling backstage: "ACT ONE, SCENE FIVE PEOPLE--- LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Eriol, Naoko, Rika (the Nurse), Yamazaki, Syaoran, Meiling, and the Capulet roles were in their positions when I caught up with the visiting Montagues (Eriol, Naoko, Syaoran, and some extras) and gave them short pointers before they enter the scene. Tomoyo read the first few lines for me while I gave a short talk to them. Then I turned to Syaoran, feeling proud, and gave him my saying: "Syaoran-kun... relax..."  
  
"I am relaxed, Sakura-chan..." Syaoran whispered with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about me... you worry about me too much..."  
  
"You seem very confident, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"All because of you, Sakura-chan..." I blushed slightly as he gave a small grin right at me.  
  
"Good... break a leg!" I smirked at him as he returned sticking his tongue right at me. "Go away already!" From that point, he and the Montagues went out to the stage and played their roles. I started reading the script itself while watching Syaoran at the same time...  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**:_ (whispering to the servant while looking at Meiling) What lady's that which doth enrich the hand Of younder knight?_  
  
**Servant**:_ I know not, sir.  
  
_Syaoran was at the perfect angle on his spot. He wasn't upstaging the audience, and yet I can also see his face at the same time. Right after that, I noticed him looking at me again while he recited his following line. Whatever happened to looking at Meiling? Agh, don't mess up, Syaoran-kun, and don't make it obvious that you're not even looking at her!  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**:_ (whispering to himself) O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear--- Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear...  
  
_I blushed deeply while I was reading along his line... as if he was reciting his line to me, just like the beginning when he recited that balcony scene line to me...  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**:_ ... So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now...? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty... till this night..._  
  
_Oh Syaoran-kun... you're so perfect... _Okay, Sakura, you are a director, not a fangirl in love with the star, so don't faint right now... Yamazaki makes his notorious Tybalt role as I read along his dialogue with Lord Capulet. After reading through in a flawless act, it was time for the first kissing scene. Syaoran and Meiling make their scene...  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(softly and with such a romantic tone) If I profane with my unworthiest hand... This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand... To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.  
  
_Just at that one single line, I found myself swooning over Syaoran once more, just like during the rehearsals. The good thing though is that Meiling was portraying her Juliet role very well. From across the other side area of the stage I noticed Tomoyo videotaping while the other actors were creeping behind her, watching this scene. In fact, everybody else including the backstage crew were already creeping up on the sides, some behind me and some behind Tomoyo, as they watch these two execute the very first kissing scene. _Don't make Syaoran-kun mess up, please..._  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: _(calmly) Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
  
_**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(gentle tone) Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
  
_**Meiling/Juliet**: _Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.  
  
_**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(deep tone) O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray. Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.  
  
_**Meiling/Juliet**: _(gets closer to Syaoran) Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake.  
__  
_**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(feeling a little nervous) Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take..._  
  
Slowly yet gently, both their eyes closed as Syaoran leaned over and gave Meiling a short yet seemingly sweet kiss. Right then, everyone else behind me and Tomoyo cheered happily. The first kiss was a complete success! I looked up to the sky and thanked the heavenly spirits for not making Syaoran stumble at that first kiss. I didn't care anymore, I thought. As long as that kiss was not for real, everything should go well and smooth.  
  
**Syaoran/Romeo**: _(drawing away from Meiling, looking at her romantically) ... Thus, from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged._  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: _Then have my lips the sin that they have took.  
  
_**Syaoran/Romeo**: _Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again...  
  
_For the second time, he kissed her again the same way. He looked confident alright... a little TOO confident, in my opinion, but then again, he has to make his role believable to the audience, and this is what he was doing right now. Gosh, I'm so proud of him... and again, more silent cheering from everybody else on the sidelines...  
  
**Meiling/Juliet**: _(drawing away from Syaoran and blushed heavily) Y-you kiss by the book...  
  
_Finally, Rika makes her entrance and interrupt the sweet moment. If this were for real, I would have to hug Rika-chan for it!  
  
**Rika/Nurse**: _Madam, thy mother craves a word with thee.  
  
_Meiling exited the stage with a huge smile on her face. Hmm... a bad sign, I thought. Was that a real kiss that Syaoran just gave her? How come she was smiling like that? Now that just absolutely made me feel nervous. Syaoran and Rika made their little scene then later, Meiling returns to the stage and had her scene with Rika. After that scene, Act One officially ended. Everyone exited the stage as the curtain closed. Everyone did their roles perfectly; I felt so proud that I gave myself a pat on my shoulder. The backstage crew went ahead and made their little magic with the actors as I looked through the Act Two script. I had to read this whole Act, since it was my turn anyway. Tomoyo served me some water, just in case I get tired.  
  
"Hmm... Syaoran and Meiling sure looked like a real couple out there... they look so romantic together..." Tomoyo sighed deeply. "And I got everything here on tape!"  
  
_Tomoyo-chan, please shut up... _"I can feel the audience completely saying 'wai' at the moment, Tomoyo-chan... eheheh..." I chuckled softly, trying not to reveal my little jealousy within me.  
  
Tomoyo took a stool and sat right next to me. Right then she spoke: "Tell Syaoran how you feel before it's too late, Sakura-chan."  
  
"What are you talking about, Tomoyo-chan...?" I blinked right at her.  
  
Tomoyo giggled a bit and kept herself quiet. "Um... nothing... you'll find out later... hee..."  
  
"Er, sure..."  
  
Act Two finally began and Tomoyo decided to read the script along with me. Of course, the obvious reason was so she can videotape some more of the play. She brought a long a small cooler of drinks and snacks. She was very well-prepared, alright. While reading the script along with the actors I noticed Tomoyo's eyes were completely focused towards the obvious. Act Two, Scene One had Syaoran, Naoko, and Eriol in it. Slowly while watching she placed her videocamera on a tripod and even revealed a small remote control for her videocamera. I let her lean against my shoulder while watching that certain boy of her dreams.  
  
"Sakura-chan... he's so wonderful... ne...?" Tomoyo softly whispered. I couldn't answer her directly, since I was so concentrated on the script, but instead I let out a chuckle as my respond. I heard her sigh deeply and continued: "There is no way, Sakura-chan..."  
  
I decided to get away from the script right now and have my little chat with her. "No way what, Tomoyo-chan...?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed sadly and lowered her head from my shoulder. "There is no way Eriol Hiiragizawa would ever love me... it's just so hard for me to determine how he truly feels for me, you know? I mean he acts like that too towards other girls and I do know that he has feelings for Mizuki-sensei too..."  
  
"Bah, Tomoyo-chan," I shook my head and gently patted her shoulder. "Only way to find out is if you talk to him about it."  
  
Tomoyo just smiled at me as we glanced back on stage. Scene One was over as Naoko and Eriol headed our direction. Naoko winked at us, feeling really good for her role and headed backstage. Eriol stopped by a bit. "Hiiragizawa-kun..." Tomoyo blushed softly as Eriol's eyes looked right towards her own.  
  
"Daidouji-san...?" Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, looking a little concerned.  
  
"C-can we.... talk...?" Tomoyo studdered a little, but finally cleared up what she was supposed to say.  
  
"As you wish, my dear..." Tomoyo turned to me and I nodded at her. From there, she and Eriol went backstage to talk.  
  
As for me, it was my turn to read along with Syaoran and Meiling at the balcony scene. At this point, I decided not to read the script along with them, but instead, I wanted to watch Syaoran's eyes to be sure that they were looking at the right direction, meaning that he was to look up to Meiling and not right at me when he recites his lines and of course, his kissing. As much as I hated seeing them kiss, it was necessary for me. Maybe I gave Syaoran the wrong advice of him pretending that there was no one else in this stage but the stage itself and himself. Now it may look like that Syaoran really meant to kiss Meiling, not just in the play, but in real life. The way Syaoran recited his lines were so perfectly clear with the correct diction (then again, Syaoran was always perfect in everything he does), the correct pose, the correct emotions, the correct tone--- everything. I wanted to swoon right away while he plays his role as Romeo and I even started imagining at the same time that Syaoran was actually reciting his words of love to me instead of Meiling (or Juliet, whatever). I started to imagine that I was up on that balcony by reciting Juliet's line in sync with Meiling's voice...  
  
**(Sakura)/Meiling/Juliet**: _O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name... and I shall no longer be a Capulet...  
  
_And on and on the balcony scene went, with me reciting those lines silently to myself along with Meiling, and to a surprise, Syaoran started to smile right at Meiling, as if the two suddenly became Romeo and Juliet right on the spot. Two young lovers completely in love with each other that they feel themselves inseparable despite of the hatred their families have for one another. It didn't matter to me now if Syaoran meant to smile so happily and confidently towards Meiling--- I placed myself as Juliet in this scene. I may be sitting on the sidelines now with the script on my hand, but spiritually, I am Juliet Capulet, looking down at my dashing, darling Romeo Montague, giving the best of himself to woo me and to win my heart.  
  
_Yes, my Romeo... my darling Syaoran-kun... I give thee my heart... my soul... my everything... my unrequited, undying, unconditional love for you, Li Syaoran...  
  
_Finally, the balcony scene was drawn to the near end with me (well, Meiling, but me...) saying my famous "Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow..." line. Right then, I, Juliet, found myself closing my eyes and letting the force pull me to the lips of my one true love... right when I finally felt his sweet, gentle lips, giving me his wonderful goodnight kiss. All the sweetest things must come to an end, and therefore I found myself drawing apart from him as I went inside my own balcony. Syaoran jumped down from the balcony and recited his last line, still with that very sweet, cute smile of his--- the smile that can definitely make any girl faint in complete bliss and joy. After the scene ended, I opened my eyes and here I was again, sitting on my stool at the sidelines. I looked both of my sides to see that there was no one there. Syaoran and Meiling were already backstage while Chiharu makes her place at her stage as Friar Lawrence in Scene 3. The rest of Act 2 including the secret wedding scene, I just basically stuck to reading throughout the script.  
  
  
Intermission period came after the end of Act Three. We all ate dinner backstage and we made it looked like an indoor picnic. We were at our usual lunch group again with me relaxing a bit, trying to rest my head and neck by lying down on my backpack as a pillow, eating my sliced pieces of _okonomiyaki_, the Japanese version of a standard pizza with meat, seafood, vegetables, noodles, and special sauce along with it. At the same time the others were bragging about their accomplishments while on stage earlier. Though I was just enjoying my _okonomiyaki _pizza I just realized that I was the last person to notice that there were two people missing in our usual lunch group.  
  
"Hey... where's Daidouji and the Brit Brat...?" I heard Syaoran asking the rest of us when I looked around our group. Where were Tomoyo and Eriol....? Those two were still talking ever since the beginning of Act Two? There's something interesting going on between those two at the moment... and I wonder what it is...   
  
"Yeah... come to think of it... where did Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun head off to...?" I heard Naoko wondered as well. We looked around backstage for them when I heard Meiling giggling from behind.  
  
"Oh my gosh.... take a look at that..." Meiling pointed right towards a dark corner of the backstage area. I dashed right up front to see where Meiling was pointed at and I felt my mouth dropping open.  
  
I decided to get a little closer and noticed that Syaoran, Meiling, and all the others crept behind me to listen too. _Jeez, stupid eavesdropping jerks... go away and find your own eavesdropping space!  
  
_"I... I love you, Eriol Hiiragizawa ..." I heard Tomoyo confess her feelings to Eriol shyly. "I... I know this may sound really stupid and.... sudden, but... I... I just can't help it..."  
  
"Daidouji-san..." I heard Eriol's soft voice murmur. You know, if it weren't for Syaoran, I would've gone for this British cutie too, but then again I would never make my best friend unhappy now, would I?  
  
"_Go... gomen nasai, Hiiragizawa-kun... (I'm sorry, Hiiragizawa-kun...)_ ... I shouldn't have said that... I understand if you don't feel the same way... I know that you're always like this to all the other girls that it's so hard to tell how you really for them, but regardless on how you feel..." Tomoyo-chan, don't be so negative... you're too lovable to be not loved...  
  
"Daidouji-san, listen... there is something that you should know..." You break Tomoyo-chan's heart, your in big trouble, Mister!  
  
"Ah... no need to tell me... you don't need to tell me anything... I know that you really don't mean those things... I know that you only wanted to make yourself bold and invincible to everyone... people will get angry with you when they learn it, but as for me, I don't care if you don't even like me a single bit at all... all I know is that..."  
  
"Tomoyo..."_  
  
"_Eriol-chan, I..." Whoa... Eriol-chan...? Whatever happened to Hiiragizawa-kun...?  
  
"... love you... Tomoyo..."WHOA......... well... all I can say is.... WHOA..._  
  
_"Did he just say...?" I heard Syaoran whispering while I just nodded at him.  
  
"He did..." Meiling and I both said in unison.  
  
"Oh jeez..." Syaoran rolled his eyes as Meiling hushed him. We went ahead and continued to listen.  
  
"... I planned to confess to you after the show but you beat me to the punch... when I asked you if you would like to go to watch _A Midsummer Night's Dream _with me those many weeks ago, Tomoyo, my intention was to play a practical joke on you, since you were so in to Shakespeare..." He WHAT?! The other girl I just heard that one day was my OWN BEST FRIEND?! Why can't I even recognize the trembling voice?! Now I feel really stupid now, not even knowing how my best friend's voice even sounds like....  
  
"Oh Eriol-chan!" I heard Tomoyo shrieked happily. "I don't care! I don't care if it was a practical joke! I wanted to go see that play anyway, even if it was just by myself or with Sakura-chan or with my mom or whatever... but even so, Eriol-chan... I... I wanted to go with you..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo... I didn't mean..."  
  
"Even if it's only for one night... one moment... just this once... that I would have a chance to spend something special alone with you... and I don't care what everyone says about you or anything that relates to you ... to me, you're... you're.... you're the one... for... me... Eriol Hiiragizawa..."  
  
"Well... it seems that one special moment with me is not enough... and therefore, my darling Tomoyo..." I heard a kissing sound afterwards, which made everyone all go gushy and such (except for Syaoran and Yamazaki, of course), "... let me grant thee thy wish of true love... hm?"  
  
"Oh Eriol-chan..." And then, another kiss was followed. It was getting too personal already that we decided to head away from their spot and just leave them alone. Boy, I feel so happy for my best friend... so happy that I can just barge myself in there and give Tomoyo-chan a huuuge hug of congrats! I heard kissing sounds from there--- I wonder how Eriol-chan, er, I mean Eriol, and Tomoyo were kissing right now... on the cheek or... on the lips...? Oh well, I wouldn't know anyway.  
  
Nah, I'll just do that after the show...  
  
  
As Shakespeare said, "all the world's a stage." Wait, I'm sure you know that already--- way before I did. Yep, I can tell by your eyes and the way you all were laughing at me now... anyway... Act Three, Act Four, and the final act went through smoothly and perfectly as we expected. There were still some actors who got stuck with their lines and that we had to whisper our lines or even have them read our lips so they can remember what they were supposed to say. Though that had to happen, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, and even the other three girls recited their lines very fluently and in a solid flow too. I was really proud of Yamazaki and Naoko-chan making the whole Tybalt-Mercutio sword duel so dynamically realistic that even awed the audience too. Though Naoko had to die in Act Three, my best favorite of all the fight scenes throughout this play was the triumphant duel scene between Yamazaki and Syaoran, in which Syaoran ends up killing him in that Act too! It was a long duel, but it was really worth it.  
  
Act Four reminded me of my situation between Syaoran and Meiling. Only this time, it was practically backwards. In Act Four, I saw myself as Romeo, Syaoran as Juliet, and Meiling as Paris. Lord Capulet had just arranged the marriage between Juliet and Paris because of Juliet's so-called grief over Tybalt. Though Tomoyo was the one who was reading the script, I actually cried my eyes out watching this whole Act. Because of what just happened with the deaths of Mercutio and Tybalt, I felt so much like Romeo--- I would never have a chance to be reunited with my one true love... and now that Juliet will have to marry Paris because her father wanted him too? I wonder if it was the same case with Syaoran and Meiling... maybe Syaoran's mother and Meiling's parents must have decided to have these two engaged through their consent at such a young age. Oh goodness, thinking about this whole act really caught my heart. I have seen tragic movies and shows myself, but never as heartbreaking and as painful as this particular scene of Romeo and Juliet together and their story that ended their lives so early. Tomoyo handed me her handkerchief to wipe off the ears of my eyes.  
  
Meantime she whispered to me: "What a tragedy this is, Sakura-chan..."  
  
"You don't need to tell me, Tomoyo-chan..." I murmured from my constant crying, continuously weeping for these two lovers. _I would never have a chance with Syaoran.... this is just all too similar... his mother and Meiling's parents may have engaged them... and then for that to happen he and Meiling will have to go back to Hong Kong and... I'll never see him ever again...  
  
_Act Five was the final chapter of the play. It was the time where Romeo and Juliet have finally made their decision on how they can be together forever this time. Both sides of the family just would not allow them to be together.. fate does not seem to approve of their love as well... and therefore, there was only way for them to show their true love for one another, and how much difference they can make if both sides would just have a truce and get along. This was through death. This completely made me cry even more because they had to sacrifice the most precious prize they ever possessed in their lives-- which are their own lives to each other. I was so glad that there was no such thing as the Li Clan and the Kinomoto Clan (not that there's a lot of us anyway) were in some family feud, and that Syaoran and I did not have to go through what Romeo and Juliet did. Well, what in the world am I talking about in the first place...? It's not that Syaoran is in love with me the way Romeo does for Juliet anyway, so who am I kidding? He just said that he loves Meiling, and it was obvious that Meiling loves him too.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling are definitely going to be married for sure. Oh how it felt so painful to think of that fact. Even if Syaoran ever loved me back (which I really doubt he will anyway), I felt that there was absolutely no way that I would be engaged to him and be married, just as the way Meiling is engaged to him. I wish I were Chinese... heck, I wish I were Meiling. This whole _Romeo and Juliet _play and even my hidden love triangle problem with those two Chinese kids surely are a true tagedy as the kid in the scene playing Prince Escalus now recited final words to this play and this sappy, poor story of my fourth-grade life: "_A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished, For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo._"  
  
The curtain finally closes with a lot of cheers and applauses from the audience. The play that we just did was a complete, total success. Now it was time to bow down in grace to the audience and show our thanks for them to come and watch. We all lined the actors up on stage as they did the traditional curtsey and bow right after the curtain reopened again. The backstage crew, the teachers, Tomoyo, and myself applauded endlessly and with our own little cheers for them. The audience even had a standing ovation, which was a plus. Along the audience I saw a foreign-looking man standing at the fourth or fifth row at the center with a smile on his face, standing and applauding at the same time. I wondered if this was the British guy from that London acting school who was to choose which fourth grade class gets to go to that England summer trip and represent Japan. Oh well, no matter, I thought. As of now, it doesn't matter if we win the trip to England or not. What counts the most to me now is that we have done our play at last. We entertained everyone, both child and grown-up alike. And we all did very well.  
  
  
Later that night, I met up with my dad, Touya, and Yuki-san. They gave me a lot of praise and credit for doing such a wonderful job for making the actors play their roles so realistically. I thought to myself that maybe I would be better off as a director of stage plays rather than being in the play itself. If I were to play the leading female role, I thought, I wanted to be sure that Syaoran gets to play the male lead and that he and the female role would have a romantic scene together. I found myself blushing at the thought, but for now, I wanted to enjoy this moment.  
  
"Sounds like that England summer trip is good as yours, Sakura-chan!" Dad gave me a huge hug. Then from behind, Touya even gave me a small bouquet of roses, which made me wonder again.  
  
"Wow... thanks a lot, Oniichan... I love roses!" I blushed a bit. "But... what's it for? I thought that only actors and actresses get these?" Thank goodness he didn't make those stupid funny faces at me when I had to be up front the stage in the beginning, otherwise I would've beaten him up to a pulp right now for doing something stupid like that in front of me.  
  
"Directors get them too, little monster..." Touya stuck his tongue right at me. I was ready to pound him once more but decided to just stay still. "I dunno how you made that brat kiss like that, but ya did well, kid."  
  
"Bleah, I had my ways that you don't, Oniichan!" I stuck my tongue in return. "It shows how more unique and talented and smarter than you thought, buster, so nyaaaah!"  
  
"Whatever..." Touya smirked away.  
  
"And here's my present to you, Sakura-chan," Yuki-san stepped in and gave me a small golden-wrapped gift. I blushed a bit and accepted it humbly. "The actors may be more exposed to the audience than anyone else involved in a play, but the one who gets the most credit of it all is the director herself. You deserve something like this, you know!" Then unexpectedly, he gave me a small kiss on the forehead, which blushed me a bit. I wish it was Syaoran again but, good enough.  
  
"Aww... thanks, Yuki-san! Can I open it?"  
  
"Sure!" I gave my rose bouquet to Dad, told him and Touya that I would get a ride home, since I have to help out cleaning the stage area of the auditorium. He and Touya went ahead, leaving me and Yuki-san alone. I gently and slowly opened it. I opened the small box and out revealed a cherry-blossom-shaped pin with a diamond right in the middle. Everything else was all painted cherry blossom pink, but underneath of the painting was actually 24 carat "white" gold.  
  
"Ooooh! Oooooooh!!!" I found my eyes flashing at this little pin as Yuki placed it on my dress. "Thank you so much, Yuki-san! I LOVE THIS PIN!! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!"  
  
"It matches you, Sakura-chan," Yuki-san chuckled. "Glad you liked it."  
  
"Thanks, Yuki-san! I promise I'm gonna take care of it for sure!" I gave my former crush-turned-substitute brother a huge hug, as he gave me a huge hug in return.  
  
"Someday, Sakura-chan, a boy will come up to you," Yuki-san made this small statement that made me even blush more, "and when he sees your sweet smile and your breathtakingly beautiful face, the first thing that they will ever say to you is--- 'You are as beautiful and as fair as the pinkest Cherry Blossom... oh how I wish I would be able to hold your hand and feel your delicate face, so soft and like a velvet like a single cherry blossom petal...'"  
  
"Heheheh," I chuckled softly. "Thanks so much, Yuki-san." We said our goodbyes to each other when Yuki-san added one more statement before he left.  
  
"He'll be there, standing still like a steadfast soldier, waiting patiently for your presence... and he will definitely going to show you the true meaning of true love... that time will come, Sakura-chan."  
  
I just smiled happily and waved. I decided to take the pin out, place it in the box, and headed to the dressing area to change my dress to my usual everyday t-shirt and jeans.  
  
  
I did not get to see Syaoran at all after the show ended. There was a huge crowd of people on the stage to congratulate all the actors that I did not even get near him and give him my own congratulations. In fact, Terada-sensei even announced that we were all invited to go to a private party held by that British guy in some fancy restaurant not too far from the school. The problem was that the actors get to have more priority to be in it for some reason, which really sucks for us backstage people. Even if the teachers did mention me to him as the director of the play, I didn't feel that important. It was okay though, I thought. I'll just go home after I clean up all the mess here. I heard from some of the backstage crew people that Tomoyo had to be along with the actors, since we just found out that the British guy and Aunt Sonomi (Tomoyo's mom) used to be colleagues or something back in their college years that Tomoyo was able to get inside the restaurant. There goes my ride home... I should've let Dad and Touya help out with the cleaning up. Oh well, I'll just use my Clow Key and have The Fly card take me home and just land in front of the door to be sure that I was just dropped off by Tomoyo and just drove away.  
  
About an hour has passed and it was almost midnight. The stars were shining so brightly than ever that there were even a group of stars that formed constellations too. There was even a blue moon shining out as well. Some people say that when someone sees a blue moon, it means that something wonderful may happen... not that it was always true, you know. I stood against the door of the auditorium along with the rest of the backstage crew so that they can have some company while waiting for their ride home. We just finished cleaning up and boy, it sure was really tiring. Luckily we still had some leftovers from our dinner earlier during intermission. Some of my classmates were getting worried about me, since I may end up being alone in here, but I told them that it's also the director's job to stay behind last until all of them are gone. Of course, I didn't want them to see me use my Clow scepter to fly me home now, right?  
  
I wonder how Tomoyo, Syaoran, and the others are doing at that party? I wonder if the British guy already said his decision on which fourth grade class that he would pick to represent Japan in that England summer trip? I wonder if Tomoyo and Eriol already announced to everyone that they're a couple now? I wonder if Syaoran and Meiling... uhh... well, I'm not even going to wonder about that... and lastly... I wonder if they're having fun and have forgotten the fact that I'm not there to celebrate...?  
  
Now I felt alone all of a sudden. I looked around outside of the auditorium and I just noticed... I have never felt so alone in my entire life. I can just imagine it now--- they're all having fun at the party now... Tomoyo and Eriol are kissing... Chiharu and Yamazaki cuddling... Syaoran and Meiling..... okay, I should stop thinking about them. They're all couples in love now. Rika has Terada-sensei and Naoko has Stephen King (I know, stupid joke...)... who does Kinomoto Sakura have? Kero-chan...? Now that's a REAL tragedy...  
  
Finally the time came when the last person was finally picked up. I waved goodbye with a smile at that kid, as she returned the wave to me. "See you next week in school," I said. After the car already drove away, it was my turn to make my ride home. I wish that maybe Syaoran would pass by and offer me to take me home... I just couldn't say the fact that I'm scared being alone, especially in a dark setting like this. So what if there were the moon and the stars providing the light... I still have to accept the fact that spooks like the bogeyman or a werewolf can pop out anywhere in the minute now.  
  
_Syaoran-kun... I... I hope you're thinking of me while you're partying with everyone... I hope that you're not taking the habit of kissing Meiling now after the play... I hope... I hope... I hope... I hope that you really do have feelings for me... Li Syaoran...  
  
_I still had my Clow key hanging around my neck inside my shirt and grabbed it out. I closed my eyes, ready to chant out my command when I got startled from behind. I suddenly felt an aura that someone just appeared right behind me. "Who.... who's there...?"  
  
I turned my head to see if my instincts were correct. I wanted to shout out with glee that my hopes did come true. But all that I did as my reaction was to sigh in relief and just smile. "Syao... ran... kun..."  
  
He stood there, with his regular clothes and that really nice green blazer that he wore the day when he and I shared our first kiss. He looked at me right straight in the eye with a little uncertainty on his facial expression. I wanted to just throw myself on to him but then again I would be just imitating Meiling. Instead, I walked forward to him and looked at his calm yet handsome and dashing face. "You... you... I... I thought..."  
  
He lowered his eyes and said: "The party was boring."  
  
"Syaoran-kun...?" I blinked in confusion. He got bored at a party? Then again I know that Syaoran wasn't really a party person himself. "So... um... well... okay..."  
  
"Besides... um..." Suddenly, I noticed him blush deep red once more. I wonder what it meant... "... I... have something else in mind..."  
  
"Hoe...?" I tried myself to look more intelligent in front of him, but I guess when you're in love with someone so much and the fact that you're standing right in front of him talking that I would always look like a moron for the rest of my life. As long as Syaoran stood there, speaking to me, all I am at that point is a fool in love.  
  
He moved forward to me and gently took my right hand. I almost found myself melting but I still had to stand my ground. I didn't want him to know that he has a very powerful effect on me and I didn't want him to know that even though he lost the battle over the custody of the Clow Cards against me I still didn't want him to know that emotionally that I'm weaker than he is. I know it wasn't certainly his powers that completely drew me to him---it was definitely something else... or rather... well, it's just HIM. "I want to show you something, Sakura..."  
  
"H... hoe...?" One of these days I really do need to get out of my "hoe"-ing habit... it was getting annoying already. "Um... y-you do...?"  
  
"Close your eyes and don't let go of my hand..."  
  
"Um... okay..." I clinged my right hand on to his and closed my eyes shut.  
  
"Don't open your eyes till I tell you to..."  
  
"Um... okay..." I kept my eyes completely shot, waiting anxiously for this "something" that he was going to show me. While waiting, I felt a strong gust of wind blowing all over me from all directions. In addition to that, I felt the ground becoming somewhat lighter... and lighter... and lighter until I found myself not feeling the ground anymore. The gusts of wind blowing from all directions gave me a nervous chill at first, then I felt my hair blowing all over the place, still not knowing what was really going on. Could it be one of Syaoran's hidden magic spells again?  
  
I wanted to say something to him but he might get annoyed by my anxiousness. Besides, he already beaten me so: "You can open your eyes now..."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes while trying to push my hair out of my face and right away, I screamed in shock: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I heard Syaoran chuckling right next to me as I continued to panic: "WE'RE... WE'RE... WE'RE.... WE'RE FLYING?!" I found myself losing my balance and immediately clinged myself on to Syaoran. I felt his other arm around me just so I won't slip and fall. I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around him, as he did the same for me. I blushed deeply, feeling his protective arms, as I leaned my head on to his shoulder.  
  
I saw my Clow key still hanging around my neck, but how could that be, I thought. I hung on to him and closed my eyes and whispered: "H- how... I... I mean... it's not the Fly Card..."  
  
"Oh... another one of my little tricks under my sleeve," he said. "But... this isn't want I wanted to show you..."  
  
"Hoe... this isn't the 'something' that you wanted to show me...?"  
  
"This is just the beginning, Kinomoto Sakura... this 'something' is still out there..."  
  
"Hoe ..." I relaxed myself against him, knowing that while we're flying up on air like this that he would never let me go. "Where are we going...?"  
  
"You'll see..." Now this completely got me excited. I know that I should be used to flying, since I've got The Fly to take me anywhere, but with Syaoran and I by ourselves flying using one of Syaoran's hidden magic...? I'm not used to this that I couldn't even have the guts to look down. But it doesn't matter now... I'm with him... he's with me... holding each other tight so we won't fall... "We're here..."  
  
Slowly and softly we landed somewhere in a deep, dark, green forest. It wasn't a crash landing or something, but the place sure is kinda dark. Then from out of nowhere, I saw a bunch of shiny, lighted--- things--- flying around on air. They looked like fireflies... no... they're just.. spark things that looked so much like the ones that The Glow card produced the first time I captured it long time ago. Wait... The Glow...? The Fly... The Wood... I looked around at the atmosphere and I just noticed something. _The fortune that Kero-chan read... The Glow, The Fly, The Wood... and The Sword... could it be...  
  
_"Syaoran-kun..." I murmured softly, looking very amazed at this place. The firefly-like spark things started to fly all around me and Syaoran. They looked so beautiful to look at... like we were in a magical fairy land at nighttime. It reminded me of the first time I've captured The Glow card... it was at the fair at Mizuki-senseis' Tsukimine Shrine... when I used to have a huge crush on Yuki-san... it was the first time that I was able to spend my time alone with him--- until Syaoran-kun (he and I didn't know each other that much yet and we used to sorta hate each other at that time) and that idiot Touya had to ruin that perfect moment. And now, it was happening again... only this time, I know it wasn't The Glow who was behind this, but then... what are these things...? "Where are we...?"  
  
"They're forest fireflies, Sakura... they're our source of light. Come on." He held my hand tightly as the fireflies flew nearby Syaoran's face. How he glowed like an angel, making me sigh and swoon in pure bliss... he even looked more angelic than he was on stage earlier as Romeo. When I saw him and Meiling kissing up on stage, that was because they were Romeo and Juilet. But the one who is with me now is Li Syaoran... the boy whom I have grown to love deep within my heart. This is Li Syaoran, alone with me, holding my hand as he lead me and the rest of the bright fireflies along to who knows where. It doesn't matter where we are going now. More importantly, I am with him and he is with me... alone... together... hand in hand...  
  
The fireflies were still flying around us, as we went deeper in to these woods. I could hear crickets chirping and owls hooting loudly and nearby. Normally I get scared hearing these sounds of nature in the dark, but with Syaoran leading the way, holding my hand, I knew that I would always feel safe and protected from any possible danger. "Where are we going, Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
"We're almost here," he said. While we were still going through the woods, I could see something bright up ahead. I wanted to ask him some more, but I didn't want to kill the mood. This was just too romantic for me. For some reason, something very special was going to happen really soon. Even if I may never have anymore sweeter times such as this alone with him, at least, let me have this night a very special night for the two of us. It doesn't matter about the past or the future anymore... it's the present that I want to live--- and that present is now.  
  
Finally we found an opening... and right when we got out from the woods, I gasped with such awe and wonder to see the whole night sky filled with stars shining up above and the bright blue moon giving out so much light to make this night as beautiful as it can be. And right up ahead is an edge-- it seemed that we have landed on top of a very high cliff. He let go of my hand and stood there, letting me explore this completely, brand-new world. I walked ahead and looked around from top to bottom. At the horizon was the view of a city with not too many lights on right now. I don't quite know where exactly we are, but despite of that, this whole place was the most beautiful I have ever seen. The fireflies were still flying around us, but only these definitely made this mood so romantically blissful. "Ohhh.... _totemo utsukushii ne... (it's so beautiful...)_"  
  
"This is my secret place, Sakura," Syaoran said from behind. I turned my head and faced him, still looking so amazed at this cliff. "This is where I train my sword techniques early morning and late at night." _There it is! The Sword... Now I see it... The Fly--- we flew together to get to this place. The Glow--- these fireflies--- and maybe those beautiful stars up in the sky. The Wood--- the woods that we just landed and became a huge gate to this wonderful cliff area. And The Sword... yes... This is the spot where Syaoran does his sword training! These four cards were the cards that Kero-chan read for my love fortune... my... love... for... _My love fortune---- with Li Syaoran!  
  
"I've never seen this place before! And... we flew..." I blushed heavily, still curious about this place.  
  
"I've never brought anyone else in this place ever. No one can ever get up to this place... only a free bird will be able to, Sakura," he answered. "I also come here whenever I have troubles. Nighttime was the best time for me to come here to calm myself... and when I first visited this spot for the first time at night, I thought to myself..." He blushed lightly and looked right deep in to my eyes. "... I would bring the girl I love the most here, only to spend a wonderful time with her..."  
  
"Oh my...." I blushed slightly and turned to look out at the starry sky once more, and again, the fireflies still continued to fly around us. "Syaoran-kun..." Could he mean by... me? Maybe he meant Meiling, but I don't want to think about her... "Meiling must be so lucky..." YOU IDIOT!! WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?! YOU KILLED THE MOOD, YOU MORON!!! _Agh... why? Why do I have to be such a stupid... stupid... stupid...  
  
_I heard Syaoran chuckled softly and smirked a little. "Yeah... she is... in HER dreams..."  
  
"Hoe...?" I'm dreaming, am I? Was I really dreaming...? I decided to pinch myself to be sure that I was dreaming... I even rubbed my eyes, knowing that I was completely awake. I stared out first and finally the whole view was clearing--- I was STILL at the same place with the same spark things and... Syaoran was still standing far behind me! _No, Sakura... this... all of this... it's like a fairytale dream come true, but... this is not a dream... all of this.. the blue moon, the crystal stars, the fireflies, and Syaoran... this is FOR REAL... could this mean that I, Kinomoto Sakura, is the girl that Syaoran...  
  
_Then from out of the blue, a shooting star just flew by right up the sky, shining immensly along with its still stars. I blushed heavily and gasped at the astonishing sight. "Ah... I've seen a shooting star!"  
  
I felt Syaoran close behind me and whispered softly on to my right ear: "Make a wish, Sakura-chan..."  
  
_Yes... _I closed my eyes and let my heart speak my wish. _ I know that we can only have one single wish, my real, true biggest wish would be for Li Syaoran to... to... to love me... forever... for life... and always...  
  
_Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself shedding some tears. I felt as if even if I had to make that wish to the shooting star, my tears speak for itself--- it may come true tonight. I know that we were not supposed to reveal our wishes to others, but I asked him anyway: "What did you wish for, Syaoran-kun...?"  
  
"Mm...?" I heard his voice moan a little. "Actually... uhh... I didn't wish for anything..."  
  
"Hoe...?"This gave me a bad sign again. He did not wish for anything...? "Why, Syaoran-kun...? Don't you want your biggest, absolute wish to ever come true...?"_  
  
_"I didn't have to wish again..." He answered. "Because..." Without being aware of what was going to happen next, I felt his strong, protective arms gently and slowly placed aroundme, holding me tightly as if he was trying to keep me warm at such a very bright yet chilly night. Then he gently rested his chin right on my right shoulder. I could feel his warm cheek touching mine as I relaxed my cheek next to him, feeling the warmth from it.  
  
"Because...?" I wondered, closing my eyes and still shedding some more tears.  
  
"... because it already came true... Sakura-chan..."_ Oh God... oh Mom... oh Clow Reed... oh Shakespeare-sama... where have you placed me in to now...? Could it be... are my biggest dreams and hopes and wishes be coming true... please let it come true... let it be me, please...  
  
Let it be me, Li Syaoran... let it be me that you have wished for ...  
  
_I felt his aura, his scent, and his warm breath gently blowing through my ear. Then I heard his gentle voice whispering: "_Wo ai ni Ying Hua..._" Hm... what did he say...? Why did he have to whisper something in his language... Then it just clicked me... the dream that I had last night... this mysterious person who whispered something weird on my ear at that time... this mysterious person is my Syaoran! But... why did he decide to say something to me in Chinese...? I hope he wasn't hallucinating that I'm Meiling... no... it can't be... this is MY night! I can't let my doubts ruin it! I don't care if he was imagining that I'm Meiling or whatever... this night is MY night... I can't handle this anymore.. I just have to tell him straight out.. I'm tired of hiding anymore...  
  
"_Syaoran-kun ga daisuki desu... (I love Syaoran-kun..)_" I suddenly blurted out my feelings to him. I just had to before I end up having a broken heart again. At the same time, more tears fell from my eyes. For some odd reason I just couldn't stop crying... then I turned to him so I can see his gentle face. And right then, he looked at me with a small smile on his face as he gently traced his finger, outlining my face from my chin to my eyes and felt his touch wiping away these endless tears of mine. "I love you, Syaoran... my sweet, brave, and wonderful little wolf..."  
  
_Why did I say that?! _I thought to myself. I waited for his reaction but still he continued to wipe those tears away. Right then, he blushed heavily... not the usual slight blush that I saw, but deep red, but this time, just like before, he did not run away, nor tried to hide away. He stayed there, and as the blushing gradually disappeared, he smiled at me.  
  
"Hmm..." was all that he said. I sighed sadly and lowered my head.  
  
"I'm sorry... I... shouldn't have said that... I know you're engaged and all but... but... " Before I was about to continue on, I found him moving closer to me and placed his finger on my mouth. I closed my eyes, trying not to shed anymore tears. It doesn't matter anymore, I just want this special night for me, even if this may have to end in an ugly ending, at least being alone with him in this wonderful, beautiful place was enough for me. I'm sure that the very next day that he and I would just grow apart and that he would just avoid me and forget me until he and Meiling return back to China.  
  
I felt that same warm breath blowing through my lips, just like the first time that he and I kissed that sweet day. Then, I heard him speak: "That's all I needed to hear, Sakura..." I kept silent and still. I thought that he would kiss me right then, which I really hoped that he would. "Look at me, Sakura-chan... and say it again..."  
  
"I love you, Syaoran-kun..." I followed everything that he said, not caring about anything else, not even his engagement to Meiling. "... with all my heart.. and even if you're with someone else already... all I ask for is just this night... this moment... this special moment with you..."  
  
I could not handle everything anymore. I can't hide my feelings anymore. I just had to tell him before it's too late. I had to tell him before that fateful day would come that he had to go back home. I had to tell him before the day would come that he and Meiling would get married. I just... I just had to tell him before... before learning that this one special night may be the last time that we would ever be together alone, even if we were just the best of friends.  
  
He took my hands and pulled me back towards the woods again. I thought that it may end here, but instead we ended up sitting down on the cold ground underneath this huge tree, just like in the dream that I had last night. I was right against the tree while he was in front of me. Then he pulled himself closer to me and right when the tips of our noses touched gently and our lips just a few inches apart from one another. Then he whispered those same Chinese words again: "_Wo ai ni Ying Hua_..." and then, "... always and forever..."  
  
Without anymore words to exchange, I let myself go and closed my eyes... and there it was... his lips right on mine that slowly transformed into a kiss... and this kiss, I knew right in my heart, was for me. This kiss that we are sharing now is real... a real kiss of true love. Maybe he said "I love you" to me in his language... maybe he wasn't sure how to say it in my language... but it doesn't matter anymore... I just wanted to give him all the love that I can give him, even if he was not free by himself. And I know this one simple yet true kiss that we are sharing now is the beginning of what true love should be.  
  
Then slowly, he withdrew from me and said: "I am engaged, Sakura..." I nodded and sighed, but I could still feel the warmth that he gave me from the kiss. Then he continued: "... but you will always be mine, Sakura..."  
  
I pulled him to me and held him tight, embracing him and not letting him go. I also felt his arms wrapping around me tightly and securely. I cried over his shoulder, trying to make myself stop crying because every little thing about him just truly captivated my heart. "Syaoran-kun... you will always be mine forever, even if..."  
  
"There is no 'even if' anymore, my cherry blossom..." Again, he kissed me once more, not as long as our first, but it was still a kiss. I returned all of his kisses quickly and sighed deeply. "When the day comes that I have to go back home... I promise you that I will come back to you... when that time comes... all you have to do is wait for me..." He took my hand and gently kissed the back of my hand. "Will you, Sakura-chan?"  
  
I nodded willingly. "I will wait forever for you, Syaoran-kun." What about Meiling, I thought once more. What's going to happen to her? Well... I guess I'll leave it up to him and see what he would do with his engagement with her...   
  
"I love you..." he smiled once more and held me tight to him. I returned his embrace and rested against his shoulder as I felt his head resting on to mine, keeping me warm all over from the breezy night.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran-kun..." I relaxed and made myself complete under his arms, closing my eyes and shedding more tears, but this time, there is a smile of love and bliss that appeared on my face.  
  
I found myself falling asleep in his arms. I know it's very late now but I don't want to go home just yet. I just want to sleep and dream another wonderful dream, but this time, I'm sleeping while being cuddled by the boy who returned the same feelings for me. I don't know if his promise will be fulfilled when that time does come, but I believed him enough for me to wait a million years until he returns to my life and we would be together permanently. If our promises were not fulfilled in the future, at least, I still have this night... and who knows... maybe we may have many more nights like this... the same time, the same place, the same mood. I know that when I am awake, I would probably be back in my own bedroom, sleeping alone without my love next to me.  
  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night--- probably like early in the morning again, I woke up, sweating nervously as if that was another one of my dreams. I found myself back in my bedroom again and sighed sadly. At first I thought if this one moment was nothing but another one of my stupid dreams I would definitely cry and die of a broken heart. However when I got up from bed, I felt a hand holding right on to my left hand. I slowly lifted and saw and gasped with surprise. I then switched on my lamp to see who owned that hand. I smiled happily to see who it was.  
  
There is my little wolf, sleeping peacefully on his side against the bed with his head on the edge of the matress itself. He just looked so adorable like a little lost puppy sleeping like that that made me love him even more than ever. Did he bring me home when he found me asleep in his arms..? Ah well, it doesn't matter. I gently placed my hand on to his head and gently stroked his soft, cocoa-colored hair. Right while I was stroking his hair his warm amber eyes opened. He looked at me slowly with a smile on his face, as I returned the smile back to him. I whispered to him: "Sleep next to me ..."  
  
"Sakura... I..." Syaoran murmured softly, blushing again.  
  
"It's alright... my father and Kero-chan won't mind seeing you sleeping over with me... just gotta pray that my brother doesn't come in..." I giggled softly while Syaoran just smirked.  
  
"Are you sure...? I don't want you to get in trouble seeing me next to you ..."  
  
I nodded as I scooted out of the way so he can have space. Then he shyly climbed over my bed and we tucked ourselves underneath my very warm comforter. I placed my arms around him and held him tight, relaxing my head against him. "I just want you here tonight, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"As you wish, Sakura-chan..." I felt his arm around me, and got himself comfortable.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
He just chuckled softly and said: "I believe I have too many of that already..."  
  
I giggled, knowing that he still has that rare sense of humor of his. "Syaoran-kun, you're so mean..."  
  
"Who needs sweet dreams when I have you, Sakura-chan...?" Welcome back, Kinomo-TOMATO Sakura...  
  
"Go to sleep already, stupid!" I stuck my tongue at him as he just smirked right at me.  
  
"Jeez, you're grouchy..." We both laughed softly, both shaking our heads and I found myself yawning. Now it was really the time to go to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura-chan..."  
  
We gave each other a quick goodnight kiss, as we lied back on the bed. I reached to my other side to turn the lamp off.  
  
  
  
Now, I guess you could say... my wish and my dreams of true love have finally come true. Shakespeare-sama was right. Not only that "all the world's a stage," but also, "all's well that ends well." Maybe it wasn't Terada-sensei who was the matchmaker for Syaoran and me, like Yamazaki-kun said. It was none other than the great William Shakespeare himself.  
  
All's well that ends well. Indeed.  
  
_**.. THE END ..**_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_  
Kono _ _hanashi wa owarimashita. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu yo!  
(This story has ended. Thank you very much!)  
  
Then again, I think I may have to rewrite this and become evil again... j/k! I hope it's not too mushy, though I gotta admit that it is a little too much ... ^^;;  
_   
_Comments? Questions? Reviews? Email me--- lucca@rikku.nu--- or just visit my website--- **http://kinomoto.nu**! Want to have your Sakura & Syaoran fic hosted? Visit my S&S fanfic archive: **Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf** - **http://kinomoto.nu/cblw**_


End file.
